Change Your Mind
by PLLgleefan11
Summary: Whoever said a person couldn't change has never been in love. A spoiled rich girl's, Brittany, friends make a bet for her to kiss a fiery Latina waitress, Santana, at the girl's birthday party. AU
1. Party  Bet  Madness

**Summary**: Whoever said a person couldn't change has never been in love. A spoiled rich girl's, Brittany, friends make a bet for her to kiss a fiery Latina waitress, Santana, at the girl's birthday party. AU

**A/N: **Hello fellow Brittana fans. I've decided to write another story. This idea was given to me by **Cavali** and I loved it so much and saw so much potential for it that it just needed to be written. So thank you **Cavali. **For anyone reading my other story, What the Hell, I will post very soon don't worry. And I'll apologize now for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I only skimmed what I wrote.

**Rating: **T…it may go M once or twice depending on my mood I'll give warning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Glee's writers get that honor. 

Chapter One

**Brittany's POV**

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Quinn asks me.

I'm turning 22 in two days. Everyone said after your 21st, birthdays kind of suck so I've decided to have a huge party. Honestly, I have a huge party every year, so I'm keeping tradition alive plus daddy pays for everything. He never could say no to his little girl. I'm the youngest of three girls in the Pierce family.

"I mean I know you have everything, but I want to get you something special," Quinn explains.

Quinn's been my best friend for years. We've grown up together and we're like sisters. Actually when she was sixteen she got pregnant by this douche, Puck, and her no good father kicked her out so we took her in. Quinn and I lived together up until this past year when I moved in with my ex-girlfriend, Vanessa.

"Hello, earth to Brit. Are you even listening to me?" Quinn waves her hand in front of my line of vision. We're having our weekly Tuesday lunch.

"Quinn, I'm sure whatever you get me I'll love it. You know I love everything you get me," I tell her honestly.

"You do this to me every year." Quinn smiles at me.

"Gotta keep with tradition," I say.

"Seeing anyone knew?" Quinn asks. "Or keeping with the one night stands?"

I smirk. "Well you know me. I do love the ladies."

She laughs. "It would be nice to see you with someone who makes you happy. See you settle down a bit."

"Yeah and the last time I thought I had that look what happened," I bitterly say.

The break up with Vanessa was ugly. I was head over heels in love with her. She is this beautiful five foot seven auburn hair woman. She has an athletically toned body with olive colored skin and hazel eyes. She probably could've been a model if she wanted to be; instead, she's a photographer. After a year and a half of dating we moved into a apartment on the Upper East Side and after six months of living together, so those of you keeping track that's a two year relationship, I found her doing some model on our couch. To say I was devastated would be an understatement. I kicked her ass out and luckily the apartment was in my name so she had no legal right to it. Thank God!

"Come on Brit I thought you were over her?"

"I am. I just don't want another relationship." I sigh taking a sip of my water.

"You mean you don't want another relationship right now, right?" Quinn asks worriedly.

I shrug. "Look I'm happy. Let's live in the present and worry about the future when it comes."

Quinn drops the subject. We talk a little more before Quinn has to return to work. Right now, I'm taking classes at Juilliard. I'm suppose to graduate in December, which is in four months because it's August. I'm not working anywhere and my parents pay for my apartment. They said if I didn't need to work then I didn't have to. I haven't found a reason to work. I mean who wouldn't want my life. I'm a talented dancer living in a nice apartment in New York City. I go out almost every night and more than likely I'm not going home alone. I've slept with more girls in the past three months than I had ever had sex with my ex. I'm starting to get a reputation for being a player, but it doesn't stop the girls coming my way.

Quinn is my complete opposite. That's probably why we're best friends, she can somewhat keep me in line. Quinn works hard, harder than any person I know. She's also a photographer, but not the slutty type like Vanessa. Quinn takes her craft seriously and she's damn good, too. I'm always taken away by her work. Quinn is working for a magazine, but her dream is to one day open a studio and be her own boss.

I enjoy that both Quinn and I are single. Since we're both gay, I have a great tag team partner. It's rare that Quinn goes home with someone, but she's just as good as I am at playing the game. Girls are practically tripping over themselves to get to us when we walk into a bar or club.

XSBXBSXSBXBSXSBXBSX

My party is Saturday night and tonight's Friday, so you know what that means pre-party celebration. Quinn and our two closest friends, Kurt and Mercedes, meet up at my apartment for the pregame. We leave around midnight for one of our favorite clubs. We try to not only go to lesbian bars since Kurt is gay. We make sure to have both. Mercedes is bi, but if you ask me she only likes the girls for the chase. I don't think she'd ever settle down with a girl. When we arrive the music is pumping load and the place is pack. I can't ever resist a dance floor. Once Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes have found a seat I drag Quinn to the dance floor.

It usually goes like this, I drag Quinn to the floor and we get a few looks from interested girls. After that we make our way to the bar and a couple of the girls from the dance floor will follow, we talk, buy them drinks, and soon enough I'm making out with one in some booth. Tonight's no different, after making our way to the bar I see two brunettes walk over to us. They start talking to us. I really don't get either of their names, but that doesn't matter I usually never remember.

That night I take one of the girls home with me while Quinn, as usual, goes home alone. In the morning, I wake up with a killer headache and empty bed. I like it when they leave on their own. It's always awkward the next day when they're here. It never ends well. I usually say I'll call then never do and sometimes, unfortunately, I'll run into the one night stand a couple weeks later and things are just as awkward, but more.

For my party, my parents rented out a nightclub and hired a catering company. Lot's of my friends from Juilliard, the dance studio I usually go to for fun, and some people my parents know will show up. It always involves lots of alcohol and a great time. No one has complained yet. The party is scheduled to start at nine, but that just means nine thirty for me. It's okay to show up at your own party late.

Quinn comes over and we get ready together.

"You know I think you should just move in with me," I suggest as I put the finishing touches on my make-up and Quinn's fixes her hair for the millionth time.

"And for the thousand time you've asked since she moved out, I'm not going to do that," Quinn says.

"Why? We lived together for years," I say not fully understanding the issue.

"Brit, I owe your parents so much and now that I'm an adult I have to fend for myself," Quinn explains. "And I can't afford the rent before you even ask."

It's scary how well she knows me. "Now come on we're already late to your own party."

I laugh. "Since when have you known me to be on time to one of these things?"

She just laughs at me. We get to the club a little before nine thirty, that's Quinn's doing. I would've probably been an hour late if it wasn't for her. The place is filled with people and when I arrive everyone is wishing me happy birthday and giving hugs. I spot my parents and walk up to them.

"Happy Birthday, honey," my mom says then hugs me.

"Happy Birthday, princess," dad says and hugs me as well.

"Thanks mom and dad. This is great," I tell them.

"Anything for you," dad says. I really do have him wrapped around my finger.

I walk around the room and then take a seat at a table.

"Can I get you anything?" a waitress asks.

I look up to answer and I'm met with the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. She's Latina with long brown hair that's tied back in a high ponytail, but it's her eyes that I'm staring into. They have to be the most chocolate color brown I've ever seen and they're beautiful.

I regain my composure quickly. "Yeah I'll have a cranberry and vodka, please."

"Okay. I'll be right back with your order," she says and walks away.

I don't take my eyes off her as she walks to the bar. It takes Quinn waving her hand in front of me before I stop staring.

"Wow Brit obviously much," Quinn says laughing.

"She's gorgeous," I whisper, but Quinn heard me.

"Who?"

"The waitress walking our way," I say quickly.

The waitress sets down my drink. "My name's Santana. If there's anything else you need Ms. Pierce, don't hesitate to ask."

"It's Brittany. Ms. Pierce makes me sound like my older sister and trust me she's not nearly as much fun as I am," I say, which earns me a light chuckle from Santana then she walks away.

"And you're laying it on thick. Are you feeling okay?" Quinn says while checking my forehead.

I slap her arm away. "Knock it off. She's cute and I was being friendly no big deal."

"Yeah tell that to the drool that coming off the side of your mouth. Plus you got your tone," Quinn says.

"What tone? I don't have a tone."

"Yes you do. Whenever you like a girl you get this huge smile than this little sly smirk plus your voice goes a couple of octaves higher."

I cross my arms over my chest and pout. "Whatever."

She's totally right I get this weird tone when I meet I girl I think is hot. I make my way to the dance floor and dance with my friends. I go around and as many as I can, and know, for coming. After a while I sit down in a booth with Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn.

"Oh look there's your girl," Quinn nudges me and of course I look. That causes Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes to laugh.

"Girl you're sprung," Mercedes says.

"Whatever."

"Plus she'd never go for you," Kurt says.

Hold the phone. "What? Every girl goes for me. It's like in her DNA or something."

"No seriously, I heard her grumbling earlier about you being a princess and showing up late. She's feisty," Mercedes points out.

"So what I'm charming. She laughed earlier at my charm," I defend.

"Sweetie she was probably being nice. It is her job you know," Kurt points out.

"No you weren't there," I say getting a little angry. "In five minutes I could have her begging me to take her home."

"Okay then let's make a bet," Mercedes says. "One hundred dollars says that she denies you when you try to kiss her."

"I want in," Kurt says.

"I'm out. This is just going to end badly," Quinn tries to reason.

"You're on," I say and walk to the bar with determination. Santana had moved to behind the bar.

"What can I get you?" she asks.

"Well what's your specialty?" I ask with my best flirting smile.

"Almost heaven," she answers quickly.

"Oh I've never had that. I'll take one of those, please," I say.

She starts mixing the drink and she's pro. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Yeah. It's been a blast."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a dance student at Juilliard."

"That's impressive. You must be really good."

"I'm good enough," I say. I learned the hard way a while ago to never have a huge ego. It has the tendency to drive the girls away.

She lays the drink in front of me and I try it. "Wow this is amazing. I guess your specialty is Almost Heaven. I hope that's in more ways than one."

She just smiles at me.

"Oh wait you've got something on your collar," I say getting up and leaning across the bar to brush her collar. Our lips are just inching from each other and then I close the gap between us.

We're kissing, but it lasts a few seconds before she pushing me away and slaps me across the face. "What the fuck? I don't even know you. You just don't kiss someone you don't know."

She takes off to the back. Josh, a family friend, comes over to me. "What was that? Someone get me the manager."

"No I'm fine." I say trying to play it off when my ego was absolutely bruised because even within those mere seconds I felt a spark in that kiss.

"No that was completely uncalled for and totally unprofessional." An older man and Santana emerge from the back room.

"That waitress," Josh points at Santana, "just slapped the birthday girl. I want her fired."

"She kissed me. She deserved way more than a slap in the face," Santana fires back.

The man looks at Santana. "That is no reason to slap the client. You're fired."

"What?" she exclaims.

"Everyone calm down!" I yell. "You're not going to fire her because if you do I promise you'll never have a catering company again." I threaten the man and he immediately rehires Santana.

Santana just storms back into the back and the manager follows. Josh makes sure I'm okay one more time before leaving himself. I make my way over to the table. Quinn's jaw is on the floor while Kurt and Mercedes are laughing.

"Shut up," I tell them. I pull out two hundred dollars and hand a hundred to Kurt then Mercedes. "I'm going home. I'll see everyone later."

I start leaving. "Wait up!" Quinn links her arm with mine. "Don't be too upset. Everyone gets regretted."

I shrug, but stay silent. When I get home I change and get into bed. I close my eyes and let my mind wander to Santana and that kiss.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	2. Apologies and Surprises

**A/N: **Okay I have some apologizes to make. First, I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update. I had severe writer's block and now things are looking up. Secondly, if the first chapter felt rushed I'm sorry and I also apologize if this one feels rushed too. I'm trying to slow down. And third, I'm sorry for my lack of New York City knowledge. I don't live there and it's probably obvious in the writing. Now a couple of people have asked about a Faberry storyline in this. I hadn't planned on it because honestly I don't get the relationship people see, don't get me wrong I do read the Faberry fanfics, but I just don't know how to write it. However I am willing to write them together if it's a huge demand.

Now I wanted to thank everyone for his or her wonderful reviews and support. I loved them. Anyways, new chapter **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Two

**Brittany's POV**

"Hey," Quinn greets me while I sit down at the kitchen table. She hands me a cup of coffee. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. I feel bad though, I didn't mean to almost get her fired. I shouldn't have taken that stupid bet," I say while taking a sip of my coffee.

Quinn keeps looking at me. "What? Do I have something on my teeth?" My biggest pet peeve is getting something stuck in my teeth.

"No just you feel really bad about this don't you?" Quinn asks and I nod. "Why? You've gotten a couple waiters and waitresses fired in the past and you've never felt bad."

"I just, well I don't know I just feel bad okay?" I say defensively.

"Fine," Quinn says and leaves the topic alone for now. I make us breakfast. Yes I can cook and I'm really good at it. I got bored easily as a kid and it resulted in cooking. While I'm cooking I can feel a pair of eyes on me. I look down and I see Rex, my six-year-old golden retriever, staring at me with those big brown eyes. I smile down at him and give him a piece of bacon that he happily eats. I finish breakfast and Quinn and I eat in silence.

"I'm going to apologize to her," I randomly say ending the silence. Honestly, since the second our lips touched I felt electricity shot through my body. Now I'm determined to get to know her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Quinn says while finishing her bacon.

"Why?" I'm a little confused. I usually never want to apologize and Quinn's usually the one who makes me.

"She looked really pissed. She got to keep her job so I don't see a reason for you to apologize," Quinn says.

"But I feel bad. What's with you? Usually you make me apologize," I say wanting to know the real reason behind Quinn's strange behavior.

Quinn sighs. "Obviously that girl doesn't have a problem with hitting you, I don't want you to get your ass kicked over nothing. This is strictly because I'm your best friend and don't want to see you get hurt."

"And I appreciate you're over protectiveness, but I need to do this," I say with conviction.

"Okay then call me if she goes all gangsta on your ass," Quinn says making both of us laugh.

Quinn goes back to her own apartment, something about getting some work done, I don't know. I decide to head over to my parents' house. They live in this huge mansion with marble floors. It takes a thirty minute train ride then a twenty minute taxi drive to even get their place. Luckily, it's the weekend and I don't have class on Monday. Sure I could've called, but this gives me some time to catch up with them. I'm really close to my dad. I've always been daddy's little girl.

When I get to the house I let myself in and go for the kitchen. No one's there so that means my dad's probably in his office. I walk to the end of the hallway to the big double wooden doors. My dad's office is part office part library. Books are lined all over the walls in the wooden bookshelves. Upon entering I see my dad sitting in his big leather chair with his head down and writing something.

"Hey dad," I greet him.

"Hi sweetheart," he greets surprised to see me. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh I just wanted to visit my favorite father and thank you for the party last night," I tell him while taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Firstly, I'm your only father."

"Which makes you my favorite by default," we both laugh at that.

"And secondly, you're very welcome. I'm glad you had a good time. The day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life, so it needs celebrating," he says smiling at me. He tells me that every year.

"Thanks dad. So I need a favor."

He just laughs at me. "I knew there was a reason you were here."

"Oh come on you make it sound like I ask you for favors all the time," I say.

"You are a little better than your sisters, but I knew you wouldn't make the trip out here just to thank me," my dad says. He does know me after all.

"I actually wanted the name of the catering company from last night," I tell him.

"Sure," he starts writing down the name. "But why?"

"My friend thought they did an awesome job so he wanted the name for his next party," I lie to my dad. He doesn't need to know the real reason.

The only bad thing about my parents is they are a little judgmental of the working class. My older sister, Brie, dated a guy who worked in retail when she was in college and my parents threw a fit. They banned her from dating the guy and everything. Brie did date the guy secretly, but after two months he cheated on her and that was the end of them. Today, Brie is married to a successful accountant and they live in Seattle with their two children.

As for my sexual orientation, they are the best supportive parents ever. I came out my junior year in high school. They hugged me and told me they loved me. Brie was just as supportive and Katie, well Katie's her good disapproving self. She tolerates me being gay. When it comes to the girls I date my parents have been a little concerned. They haven't always liked some of the girls I've brought home. After a while I stopped bringing girls home. They loved Vanessa and were heartbroken to hear what she did to me. My mom pleaded her case for a while until my dad got her to stop.

My other sister, Katie and the middle child, never dated someone in the working class. She's really stuck up. She was born into money and has the snob attitude that goes with entitlement. Brie and I are a lot closer than Katie and I; however, Katie still lives in New York so we get together on a regular bases. Fortunately for me, she was out of town and couldn't come to my party last night. She's not a huge fan of my friends and her and Quinn rarely get along. Brie is thirty years old and Katie is only twenty-five.

"Yeah they did do a good job. Here you go," dad hands me a piece of paper with the company and address. They have a place in the city, that'll be my next stop.

"Did Katie call you?" dad asks.

"Yeah."

"You know she would've been there if she didn't have a medical thing in LA," dad says.

Oh yeah, Katie is just about to graduate from medical school and begin her residency at New York Presbyterian. She wants to be a cardiologist and it's one of the top hospitals for heart surgery. I may be daddy's little girl, but Katie is dad's pride and joy. See my dad is an accountant, along with Brie, but he's always wanted a doctor in the family. My parents tried to push me towards a lawyer or doctor rout, but it never interested me. I've always wanted to dance and when I got into Juilliard on my fantastic audition, my parents lightened up and accepted the fact that I was dancer. Dad has always been more supportive while my mom has been the tough one. I'm kind of the family's runt, you know the one that's really different from the others, and every family has one.

"I know dad," I tell him. "Well I'm going to go tell mom I said hi."

"Will do. Take care, princess," dad says.

I kiss him on the cheek and leave the house. I take the journey back to the city and head straight for the catering company. The building is small and looks old, but when I walk inside I'm instantly hit with the smell of baked goods. A short Asian woman, who couldn't have been older than myself, is standing at the counter. She looks familiar; she was probably a waitress from last night.

I walk up to the counter. "Hi."

"Hello how may I help you?" she asks then begins staring at me. "Wait you're the girl from last night."

"Yeah you guys catered my party, great job by the way," I tell her and add a sweet smile.

"Thanks. What can I," but before she can finish a small brunette interrupts.

"Tina how many times do I have to tell you that the boxes with the holes have to stay on top of everything else and you didn't fill the van up with gas yesterday." The tiny brunette is bossy.

"Rachel can't you see I'm with a customer," Tina says motioning to me.

"Oh I am so sorry. Welcome how may we be of service?" Rachel asks with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Oh my god I know you."

I kind of just stare at her not really knowing what to say. "You're Brittany Pierce. I've seen you dance a few times you're amazing."

"Thanks. I'm too bad," remember modesty is the key.

"No you're really good. I'm an aspiring Broadway star; I go to a lot of the Juilliard performances. You're practically their star," Rachel says in a fan girl way.

"Well you're too kind. I was actually wondering if you guys could help me out?" I ask. If she's a fan she'll probably do anything.

"Sure what is it?" Rachel asks.

"I was wondering if you could give me Santana's address?" I ask.

"We're really not allowed to give out that information," Tina says.

"And I completely understand, but you were there I made a complete ass out of myself and I really wanted to apologize in person," I sincerely tell them.

"Yeah you did make an ass out of yourself and she was really pissed," Tina says.

"Tina!" Rachel exclaims. "I'm sure there was a perfectly good reason to Ms. Pierce's behavior."

"Oh you can call me Brittany," I tell Rachel and she eats it up. Seriously, girls are easy sometimes. "Listen I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel really bad about it. I just want to make sure no harm was done."

Tina looks at me while Rachel looks like she's going to cave any moment. I'm giving them my best 'please' eyes.

Tina huffs. "Fine if she asks we didn't give it to you. Rachel go get Santana's address."

Rachel runs off to the back and within seconds she back handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you so much. I owe you two big time," I tell them.

"By the way, they didn't fire her or anything just so you know," Tina says as I begin walking out the door. This brings a smile to my face.

I look at the address and immediately know where I'm going. I hop onto the subway and head towards Queens. She lives in one of those apartment houses. As I'm stepping off the subway my phone starts ringing.

"Hey," I answer.

"How's the apology journey going?" Quinn asks as soon as I pick up my phone.

"I'm heading to her house now," I tell Quinn.

"Well good luck," she says and we say our goodbyes before hanging up.

I finally reach the home. I walk up the stomp's steps and knock on the door. I wait outside, but not so patiently. I'm getting nervous and I don't know why. The door opens and an older woman stands there. The woman looks like an older version of Santana.

"Um hi I'm looking for Santana Lopez," I say with a slight stutter.

"I'm her mother and she's at work right now," the woman informs me with a sweet motherly tone.

"Oh do you know when she gets home?" I ask. I'm a little surprised since I just came from the catering company and didn't see her there.

"May I ask who you are and how you know my daughter?" she asks. It's a reasonable question.

"Of course. I'm Brittany Pierce and I met Santana last night. She was a waitress at my party."

"Oh," she says. "And you're looking for her because…?"

"May I be honest Mrs. Lopez?"

"Please do."

I can't believe I'm admitting this to her mother. "I stupidly made a bet with my friends and put the moves on your daughter. My behavior was unacceptable and I came to apologize to Santana."

Mrs. Lopez studies me for a moment. "She'll be home in ten minutes you can wait inside," she opens the door some more allowing me in, "and I'm Maria."

I internally smile; I could always charm parents. I walk into the small house and take notice of the pictures lining the walls. There are some of Santana, some of her as a child, and then some of her with a little girl, probably a niece or cousin. I follow Maria into the kitchen.

"Nina come pick up your toys!" Maria yells.

Small babies and stuff animals liter the kitchen and hallway floors. A little girl runs into the kitchen. She can't be any older than three maybe four.

"Abuela, Dora Explorer is on," the girl whines.

"And you can watch as soon as you pick up the toys."

The girl notices me and looks at me with big brown eyes. She's the same girl from the pictures in the hallway. Those eyes are identical to Santana's and she has short black hair. She's absolutely adorable in her jeans, little black chucks, and blue t-shirt.

"Who are you?" she asks with a serious tone that causes me to laugh a little.

"Nina this is Brittany," Maria introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Nina," I say smiling to the girl.

Nina keeps studying me. "You're pretty."

"Thank you. You're really cute," I tell her sweetly.

Nina blushes slightly then begins picking up her toys.

"Coffee Brittany?" Maria asks.

"No thank you I'm fine." I take a seat at the kitchen table.

Maria soon joins me after making herself a cup of coffee. "So explain this bet to me."

Something about this woman makes me want to open up to her. It's probably out of fear because she looks like a woman who can pack a punch. She seems really sweet, but she's managed to put the fear of god into me.

"Well you see I was a little drunk, it was my birthday," I start.

"Happy birthday," she says.

"Thanks and you see my friends were making fun of me because I said that Santana was flirting with me. But I started the flirting first," I quickly add on incase Santana was really straight.

"Hmmhmm continue," she says as if the information doesn't surprise her.

"Okay um, my friends said she was just doing her job and being nice and I said I could get her and that's where the bet takes place," I finish and let out a breath I had holding.

"The bet was that you could get my daughter, but your friends didn't believe it," Maria states. It really wasn't a question just verification. I nod my head.

"Well I see and do you have feelings for my daughter?" Maria asks. I didn't expect that question.

"Um it's I mean," I begin stuttering and luckily Nina walks into the room. Saved by the kid.

"Britty," she says cutely. "Could you pwease hand me Ducky?"

I follow her gaze to a duck that's sitting on the table. I hand her the duck and say, "He's cute. I love ducks."

"Rwelly?" she asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah they're the coolest animals out there," I tell her.

"Mommy and I go to the park and feed dem," she says. "Do you feed dem?"

"Sometimes," I tell her.

"You should come wit us," she says and I just laugh.

This little girl has to be the cutest child ever. Suddenly I hear the door open and Nina runs to greet the person. "Mommy, mommy, mommy you're home. Guess what I met this pretty girl who likes ducks."

"Oh really that's great," and in walks Santana holding the little girl.

Shit, Santana has a kid and I almost got her fired! If I didn't feel guilty before now I've reached a whole new level. When Santana sees me she has a mixture of shock and anger written on her face. Santana puts Nina down.

"What are you doing here?" she asks coldly.

I visibly gulp from the tone, but quickly regain my composure. "I was wondering if we could talk for a second."

"Outside," she demands.

I follow her outside and once the door is closed she immediately lays into me. "You have no right to come here, into my home after what you pulled last night."

"I know, I know and if you'll give me a second I can explain," I try to reason with her.

"You have ten seconds," she says.

"Okay I thought you were really cute and were flirting back with me, my friends said you were being nice and bet me that I couldn't get you. I'm really sorry it was a stupid bet and I shouldn't have taken it. I felt so bad that I needed to come here and apologize," I say in one breath.

She studies me with the same look that Nina gave me earlier, like mother like daughter.

"You have a cute daughter," I say trying to ease the situation.

"Don't," she warns.

I put my hands up defensively. "Fair enough. If you're willing I would really like to make it up to you. Dinner, lunch, breakfast, you name it."

"You owe me nothing."

"Please, give me a chance to show you I'm not the spoiled rich girl that made some stupid bet with her other rich friends," I say knowing full well what the stereotypes were for my people. I have several working class friends and I know what they say behind my back.

"I'm not leaving until you accept," I sweetly tell her. She ponders for a moment.

"Fine lunch," she says.

We exchange cell numbers and right before I leave, with a huge smile on my face, Santana says, "And Brittany this isn't a date."

"I know," I say, but that doesn't wipe the smile from my face as I walk down the street and towards the subway.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	3. Lunch It's Not A Date

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Firstly, I'd like to say that I am overwhelmed and gracious for everyone's reviews. Simply, you guys are amazing. I plan on updating at least once a week. I'll try more, but I'm getting a like perfectionist with this story because I just want everything to flow well. Also, I'm writing this story primarily in Brittany's POV, but at some points it will have to be in Santana's POV just to explain some feelings and background information. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

Chapter Two

**Santana's POV**

I can't believe the nerve of that girl. I thought I slapped some sense into her, but apparently I just made her crazy or something. What really pisses me off is that she came here and met Nina. I never let anyone new meet Nina unless I think they're okay or I've known them for a while. She's three years old and I know this world. People suck and I would kill someone before allowing them to hurt my little girl.

After Brittany leaves, I walk inside my home and into the kitchen to find my mother making dinner. Nina is in the family room playing with her toys and watching TV. In the kitchen, mami is humming some old tune and making dinner.

"So that was the young woman from last night?" she asks without turning around. How she does that, knows that I'm in the room without me making a sound; I will never know. "Yeah she really looks like the devil reincarnated," mom sarcastically adds.

I may or may not have said some things in the heat of the moment last night when I came home. "Why did you let her in here? Especially since you knew who she was."

"I was intrigued and I admired her guts for showing up here. I know you. You probably scared the girl and the fact that she showed up to apologize, well that's kind of brave."

"Or she's just stupid," I mumble under my breath.

"I can hear you." I just roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

Okay seriously, she hasn't turned around once. "Don't do that again."

"Excuse me?" now I have her attention as she turns around to face me.

"Don't allow a complete stranger in here, especially ones looking for me," I firmly tell her.

"I know that, but she is harmless."

"No she is a rich spoiled brat who hasn't had to fight for everything she has," I argue with a little anger.

"I didn't get that impression. She seemed nice and really sweet, so why don't you get to know her first before making all these judgments," mami turns back around to finish making dinner.

I'm about to say something, but Nina runs into the room. "Mommy, mommy!"

I immediately smile and lift her up so she's resting on my hip. "Did you have a good day with your abuela?"

She nods excitedly. "Mommy, Britty said she likes ducks, too. Ewin feeds them."

"Oh really," I say trying to act interested, but I'm even more upset.

"Yeah. She should come wit us to feed em," Nina suggests.

"Maybe, we'll see," I tell her.

We eat dinner together and afterwards I get Nina ready for bed. It's Monday night, so I have nigh class at Baruch College. It's just business classes, so eventually I want to go to law school, but that's a little difficult right now. I don't only work for the catering company; I have another job. Mondays thru Thursdays during the day, I'm a secretary for a small law firm. On Fridays and Saturdays I work part time for the catering company, waitressing in the restaurant in the mornings then at night for any big parties. I'm taking some online classes and actually go to classes three times a week at night. I take Sundays for myself.

I work so much as part of this deal my mami and I had. When I got pregnant, she offered to move in with me and watch Nina during the days while I worked. My dad died when I was sixteen and I had no brothers or sisters so it was easy for my mami to leave Ohio. That's right I'm from Ohio and left as soon as they handed me that diploma. I was in my sophomore year at NYU, but had to drop out when I was four months pregnant. It took some time, but we eventually set up a workable system.

Once, Nina is tucked in and I've read her favorite story I'm off to class. I'm just taking some standard business classes. I would've already graduated now and applying for law school, but life got in the way. Not only has going to law school been put on hold, but also my love life. I mean it's hard enough being gay, but gay with a kid makes things worse. Now you're probably wondering how does a lesbian end up with a kid. It's called a drunken night where one is so drunk she doesn't even realize she slept with a guy.

Now I know your next question. Why the slap when Brittany kissed me? I know Brittany's type, the rich player type. They think they're better than everyone else and that the people below them have been put here for their entertainment. They're unreliable and always have an ulterior motive. Yeah, don't let those sparkling blue eyes fool you. She's probably out every weekend with a different girl in her bed each night.

The next day at work, Puck approaches me and sets a cup of coffee on my desk.

"Thank god," I say as I drink the coffee. I can't live without a caffeine fix.

"I think you meant 'thank you Puck', but I'll take what I can get," he says and I roll my eyes. Puck is like my big brother. We met when I started working here two years ago. He works part time in the mailroom and runs errands around the office. I don't really understand his official title, but it doesn't matter.

"What did you do last night?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"Just chilled with Rachel at home." Puck's dating my co-worker, Rachel Berry, and I unfortunately introduced them. Rachel and I work for the catering company.

"Sounds fun," I say not sounding interested at all.

"What about you?"

"That chick from the other night showed up at my house yesterday."

"Wait rich birthday girl?" I nod. "Wow. Brave, what did she want?"

"To apologized and wanted to make it up to me. We're suppose to have lunch sometime."

"Oh you like her," Puck begins to taunt.

"What? Hell no!" I exclaim.

"No you like her."

"You know what how about you let me work and go talk to your hobbit of a girlfriend?"

"Whatever," he says then leaves and I can't help but laugh a little.

**Brittany's POV**

I have had Santana's name high lighted on my phone for the last thirty minutes. I've been trying to text or call her, but each time I start I don't know what to say and I start getting butterflies in my stomach. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous to call a girl. I don't even know if she's gay, but I can't stop thinking about that kiss.

Okay you know what I'm just going to text her. Texting is the safe way to go.

_Hey, I was wondering when you were free this week for lunch? :)_

After a few minutes my phone's buzzing with a reply.

_Santana- How's tomorrow? There's a little café from my office with pretty decent food. 12 good?_

I quickly type my response. _Sounds perfect :) see you then!_

_Santana- Remember this is not a date._

_Of course not :)_

I can't help, but jump for joy when her reply is yes. Later today day, she texts me to tell me where the café is, and the name isn't one I recognize.

It's takes me at least an hour to pick out an outfit to wear. I choose dark blue skinny jeans and a grey sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. I arrive at the café a little before 12 so I can get us a table. The café is small, remote, but has a nice feel to eat. It's easy to get a seat since there are not a lot of people there. They seat me a little towards the back.

I'm only waiting for about five minutes before Santana walks into the café. I wave to grab her attention and she starts walking towards me. She looks really sexy, dressed up all businesswomen like. She's wearing a black pencil skirt with black heels and a white button down blouse. Her long black hair flows over her shoulders and frames her face perfectly.

"Hi," she sits down in front of me.

"Hi. Hope you haven't been waiting long?" she asks.

"No," I tell her. "I really like this place."

"Yeah it's one of my favorites."

We settle into some nice conversation. The basics, like where she works and stuff before the waiter comes to take our order. 

"So what do you do?" she asks after the waiter has brought us our drinks.

"I'm a dance student at Juilliard."

"Wow that's impressive," she says even though she doesn't sound impressed. "But aren't you graduating soon?"

"Yeah in December."

"So are you working?"

"Not really."

"What does that mean, not really?"

Damn she's like a drill sergeant with these questions. "I currently don't have a job."

"Oh got it. Any reason why?"

"Um, well," I start stuttering trying to think of any reasons.

"You don't have any do you? Just living off daddy's money," she says pretty much talking down to me. I don't take it too personally; this is normally the reaction that people get with me.

I decide to change the subject. "So have you been working for the catering company long?"

"Just a year."

"Well you guys do a wonderful job," I compliment trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," she says smiling lightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything," I tell her.

"I'm just a little curious. Who gave you my address?" she asks.

"Well I can't give away all my secrets then the mystery would be dead."

"It was Rachel wasn't it?" she deadpans. Shit how did she know that. "It's okay I won't tell Rachel or get her in trouble. Honestly, I'm not surprised. When she found out it was your party we were catering, she asked everyone to switch shifts with her. Since you're our biggest client this month no one was willing to switch. She went on and on about how good of a dancer you were and stuff. She wouldn't shut up for days. It was kind of annoying."

Having met Rachel, this just makes me laugh. "I'm guessing you have to be good for someone to be that big of a fan." This was more of a statement than question. We talk some more and the tension is slowly beginning to lift. Our waiter brings our food and I've got to admit it's delicious.

I decide to be a little daring. "I know you were a little hesitant before, but I'm just wondering and you don't have to answer, um how old is Nina?"

She looks up from her food and stares at me. Those brown eyes bore into my blue and I can't help but feel a little nervous under this stare. She lets out a deep sigh before answering, "she's three years old."

I smile a little. "She has to be one of the cutest kids I've ever met."

Santana laughs a little. "Thank you."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who's the father?" I know I shouldn't, but I can't help to. I'm curious.

"Not in the picture," she answers and I decide to leave it at that.

"So you work at a law firm? I take it you want to be a lawyer someday?" I ask.

"It's always been my dream. I want to work at some big law firm, like White and Case, or something."

"That's really cool. Where do you go to school?"

"I'm taking some online classes and business classes at night at Baruch College."

"Well you're a busy woman."

"Have to be," she says.

We finish lunch and I pay the waiter. We're outside the café saying goodbye before we part ways.

"Thank you for lunch," she says.

"It was my pleasure," I say. "Um, if you ever want to get lunch again sometime or hang out just shot me a text or something. I really enjoyed talking to you and would like to do it again."

She thinks for a minute. "Yeah I guess that would be okay. I kind of liked talking to you too."

_Yes!_ I internally scream. I would call this a successful lunch. "Well I better let you get back to work. Tell you mom and Nina I said hi."

"Goodbye Brittany," she says smiling before walking away from me.

Over the next couple of days I keep going over the conversation with Santana about working. I can't help, but feel she's right. I have no reasons to not work and I'm living off my dad's money. Friday night I sit at my computer writing my resume. Since talking to Santana I have been searching dance studios seeing who had available jobs. Around, nine Quinn shows up at my apartment looking like she's ready to go out.

"Hey Brit I was thinking," she walks into my kitchen where I'm sitting staring at my laptop. "Why aren't you dressed? Aren't we going to meet Mercedes and Kurt?"

I look up from my laptop. "Yeah what time is it?"

"Nine," she looks at me a little surprised that I'm not aware of the time. Usually I'm on her ass about going out.

I leave my laptop and go into my room. I quickly take a shower and find something hot to wear. I'm putting on the finishing touches of my make-up when Quinn walks into my room.

"So you're writing your resume?" she asks.

"Yeah did you see anything wrong with it?" I ask.

"No it looked fine, but why are you writing it?"

"I have a few interviews lined up at a couple dance studios."

"You're not dropping out of Juilliard are you?" she asks a little worried.

"What? No, but I'm going to need to do something after I graduate. I'm hoping to find a part time job and then work full time after I graduate."

"And why all of a sudden this change? I mean you haven't really expressed getting a job before now."

"Yeah I know, but I went to lunch with Santana the other day and she just said some things that got me to think about my life lately."

"Hmm," is all Quinn says before dropping the subject.

We meet Kurt and Mercedes at a local bar before heading out to a club. Tonight is different, though, I'm not interested in any of these girls. At the end of the night everyone is surprised when I don't take a girl home. I can see the weird expressions on their faces when we leave, but no one questions it when I say that I'm just tried and all the girls were boring to me. It's a legit excuse since I've used it in the past.

Saturday nothing special happens and I decide to stay in that night. I haven't been in the party mood lately and I don't know why. This isn't like me at all. On Sunday, I'm woken up by something nudging me. I open my eyes to see Rex, my golden retriever, sitting beside my bed with his leash in his mouth. I can help, but smile and pat him on his head.

"Okay boy we'll go to the park."

I get out of bed, get dressed, and call Quinn. "Hey Q want to go to the park with Rex and I?"

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you there with coffee."

"Thank god," I say before hanging up.

Rex and I meet Quinn in Central Park. She hands me the coffee and gives Rex part of her croissant.

"So what's going on with you?" Quinn asks as we begin walking through the park.

I immediately know what she's talking about. "I don't know. I just haven't been in the party mood lately."

"Okay as long as there isn't anything too serious going on," she says.

"You'd be the first to know."

We head towards the pond and take a seat on one of the benches. We just look out onto the water enjoying the peaceful Sunday and that's when I hear her voice.

"Nina stop slow down!"

I see Nina running towards me with Santana chasing her. She stops in front of me and with a big smile on her face says, "Hi."

I chuckle a little bit. "Hi."

Santana finally catches up. "Nina you can not just take off like that." I don't think she's noticed me yet.

"But mommy look," Nina points to me.

"Oh hey Brittany," Santana says a little surprised.

"Hi," I tell them. "Enjoying a day at the park?"

Nina nods excitedly while Santana says, "Yeah."

"Santana this is my friend Quinn. Quinn you remember Santana," I introduce the two.

"Yeah from your party," Quinn says as she shakes Santana's hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Santana says.

"Oh and this little one is Nina, Santana's daughter," I say.

"Nice to meet you," Quinn says to the little girl, who just smiles in return.

"Britty will you come feed ducks wit us?" Nina asks.

"Oh sweetie Brittany probably doesn't have the time," Santana says.

"No I'm free," I quickly offer. "And I'll love it as long as it's okay with your mommy."

Nina looks up to Santana. "Alright let's go," Santana says.

"Hey Britt I have to go finish up some things for work. I'll be at your place around five," Quinn says.

"Okay."

Nina takes my hand and excitedly pulls me towards the pond where the ducks are.

"What's his name?" Santana asks as we begin to feed the ducks with the loaf of bread they brought.

"Rex. He's really friendly with kids," I assure her so she knows that Nina is safe. Nina starts petting him and Rex loves it.

"Yeah he's really good with her," Santana notes.

We start into some casual conversation. It's a lot easier than before and Santana openly laughs when Nina starts making fun of me. I joke around with Nina and listen to her talk excitedly about the adventures of Dora the Explore. She's the sweetest kid. Santana gets us a couple of hotdogs and we sit down on the bench with Nina in between us. Eventually, Nina curls into me and passes out.

"I think it's time to take her home," Santana says.

"Yeah. Sorry I think I wore her out," I say yawning.

Santana chuckles. "I think she did the same to you."

I walk with Santana to the subway station.

"Thank you for letting me to hang out," I say.

"No problem."

Nina wakes up for a little bit and sleepily asks, "Can come wit us again, Britty?"

"That's up to your mom," I tell her.

"I think we can work something out," Santana says. "Goodbye Brit."

"Goodbye San," I say smiling widely at the nickname she just used for me.

After watching the two go into the subway Rex and I head home. When I get inside Quinn is sitting on my couch. I didn't realize it was nearly five o'clock.

But before I can greet her or say anything Quinn looks at me and calmly, but firmly says, "You can not get involve with Santana."

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	4. Overprotective

**A/N: **I felt like updating because you guys are so awesome. I will apologize for the little interaction between Santana and Brittany in this chapter, but don't worry I will make up for it in the next. This chapter may feel like it's dragging, but all the information is needed for the story, trust me. I also like to thank everyone for his or her awesome comments and support. It makes me smile like an idiot to read your comments. : ) So here's the new chapter **ENJOY**

Chapter Four

**Brittany's POV**

"Why not mom?" I sarcastically ask.

"Oh don't compare me to your mother," she says with disgust.

"That statement sounded something like my mom would say. Wonder if you reasons are the same?"

"Okay well they're not. Your mom would have an issue with the different classes. My issues are that she has a kid and you're still a kid yourself. You can't get involved with someone who has a kid."

"Why not?" I'm wondering where this is all coming from; Quinn's never acted this way in the past.

"You're irresponsible, you don't have a job, and you usually have a different girl in your bed every other night. You're unstable. Hell Rex barely made it through puppy hood," her voice gets louder with every point that she makes.

"Jesus Q tell me how you really feel?" I ask rhetorically with anger laced in my voice. "First, I'm getting a job. I have three interviews tomorrow and I'm good so I'll probably get a job right away." She rolls her eyes at this. "Second, don't roll your eyes at me. Third, you're jumping the gun on this. We've hung out twice!" I hold up two fingers for emphasizes.

"Exactly and you're already falling for her."

I'm pissed. Quinn has never attacked me for trying to date someone. Usually she is supportive when the girl makes me happy, but something about Santana has struck a nerve.

"Brit I don't want to fight."

"Then you shouldn't have attacked me," I point out.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. When you fall for someone you don't always see things clearly."

I take a second to let her words sink in before whispering, "She's not Vanessa."

Quinn looks at me and I know she can see the pain written on my face. She was there when I learned the truth and she knows how easily I fell for Vanessa in the beginning.

"I understand you're trying to look out for me and everyone else, but you need to trust me."

"I do trust you, you know that."

"Okay then we're going to drop this for now and go to my parents like we do every other Sunday," I suggest.

She nods her head and we leave my apartment and head towards the parking garage. In the garage, we get into my black Audi A5 Coupe; it was a birthday present two years ago, and head towards my parents. We do this every other Sunday; Katie, Quinn, and I have dinner at my parents and play catch up on everyone's lives. We've been doing this for years. When Brie graduated high school she stayed in the city and my parents demanded to see her at least every other week, then it became a tradition. Obviously, Brie doesn't attend since she's on the other side of the country, but Katie, Quinn, and I do.

With traffic and the drive it takes almost an hour to get to my parents. I plan it perfectly every time so that we arrive just in time for dinner. If I am there long enough Katie and my mom will team up on me and right now I can't deal with them right now. The car ride is silent and tense. I'm still not happy with Quinn. We don't really fight; actually the last time we really got into it was when she told me she was pregnant. I wasn't one of those friends who turned their backs on her, but I wasn't happy how things happened. Unsafe sex is just stupid.

I pull up to the house and shut off the car, but neither of us gets out immediately. I let out a deep sigh and say, "Please, nothing in front of my mom or Katie."

"Brit you know I wouldn't do that."

"You would if you really wanted me to stay away from Santana." I give her this look so she knows that I'm still mad. Quinn nods, understanding, and we get out of the car. I lead the way into my house. As always, dad is the first one to greet us.

"Hi princess." He hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Hi, daddy."

He sees Quinn standing behind me and does the same, giving her a hug and kiss. "How's my favorite photographer?"

Like I said before Quinn's family. Quinn laughs. "I'm good, Mat."

"Did I hear Brittany and Quinn?" my mom calls from the other room.

I walk into the living room to see my mom and Katie on the couch. Mom hops up and hugs me.

"Brittany, sweetie, it's so good to see you."

"Mom it's been a week," I tell her.

"I know, but still you don't call or text. Anytime I hear from you are these dinners."

"I'm sorry classes have been crazy."

"Yeah because dancing around takes so much time," I hear Katie say from the couch.

I roll my eyes. It's already started. "Oh my God Katie you're back." I fake enthusiasm. "I think I wouldn't have noticed you, but of course you couldn't go two seconds without making some comment."

Katie's about to say something, but mom interrupts, "Dinner is ready let's sit down."

We take a seat at the dining room table. My parents sit at the heads of the table with Quinn and I sitting opposite Katie. The dinner is prepared and sitting on the table. I've noticed they're all Katie's favorites. There's roast beef, potatoes, Caesar salad, and green beans.

"Aw mom my favorites. Thank you," she says.

"We're glad you're home," my mom says to her.

"She was gone for two weeks," I mumble under my breath. Only Quinn heard because I can see her trying to hide her smile. Everyone starts off with his or her salads before moving onto the main course. The conversation is mostly about Katie's trip and boring medical crap that I could care less about.

Halfway through dinner the conversation turns to me. "So how are classes Brittany?" my dad asks.

"Going well. Really hectic with my senior project," I tell him.

"How is that going? Are you going to tell us what you're performing?"

"Nope you'll have to wait till the show." As part of my final grade, I'm choreographing three pieces for our November show. These pieces are the showcase portions of the show. Every year one lucky senior is selected to put together the choreography. This senior gets to select the dancers for his or her pieces and the people who are involved in the whole process. It's stressful, but nothing I can't handle.

"Are you seeing anyone?" mom asks and I can't help to roll my eyes. I'm 22 and she wants me to get married like now.

"Oh yeah how are your whores?" Katie smugly asks.

Without missing a beat, I reply with the same smugness, "And how's dickwad, oh I'm sorry I mean Derek? Is he still hitting on every girl that walks in front of him?"

"Girls stop it," mom interferes. "Katie don't call them whores and Brittany don't call Derek a dickwad. Understand?"

"Yes, mom," Katie and I mumble.

"And no mom there's no one new," I lie. I can't help to let my mind wander off to a certain Latina. While we were in the park my gaydar went crazy. I've been blessed with amazing gaydar and trust me you have no idea how happy I am that Santana's gay. But with her I have to let things play out.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when mom serves us dessert. Katie and I don't say another word to each other the rest of the night. It's best that way. On the way home, Quinn and I still don't speak, but the tension isn't as thick as earlier. We're in the city, a few blocks from Quinn's apartment, when she speaks. "I'm hard on you because I love you."

I let out a deep sigh and pull up in front of her building. "I know."

Quinn gets out of the car. "I'll talk to you later."

I give her a small smile and nod. I pull away from the curve and go home. I haven't checked my phone since dinner, but I'm shocked that I have only one text message. When I see the name a smile over takes my face.

_Santana: so I was thinking…we should have dinner together some time this week_

I have to smile at this text. Luckily, she sent this thirty minutes ago. I quickly reply.

_B: that kind of sounds like a date…_

_S: two people getting together to eat a meal, no big deal_

_B: yes, but everyone knows that dinner between two young, hot women is kind of a big deal : )_

_S: you're going to make me say it aren't you?_

_B: oh yeah _

_S: okay…Brittany would you go on a date with me this Thursday night? : D_

_B: hmm well I don't know…kidding I'd love to_

_S: Great! : ) I'll text you later with the details_

_B: Sounds wonderful : )_

"Yes!" I yell into my empty apartment, empty except for Rex. I press play on the stereo and begin dancing around the place. Spontaneous outburst of dancing during happy moments is the happy dance and I don't stop for a good five minutes. It takes me twenty minutes to calm down, but the smile doesn't leave my face.

The next morning, I wake up early for my interviews. The first interview doesn't go so well. My dancing wasn't the problem, but my class schedule was. The next interview, the guy insulted me saying he didn't wasn't a Juilliard prep stealing his ideas. The first two interviews were stressful and exhausting. I'm quickly remembering why I haven't gotten a job before now. I'm on my way to my next interview and I'm not looking forward to it.

I walk into the studio and see a tall Asian standing in an office. I knock on the door. "Excuse me."

He turns around and says, "You must be Brittany Pierce. I'm Mike Chang."

He extends his hand and I shake it. "Nice to meet you."

He invites me in and I take a seat. He seems nice. He's just looking over my resume. After a few minutes he sets down the paper.

"You have an impressive resume."

"Thank you."

"But I hire people based on talent. So I'm going to have to see it. I'll give you some music and let you have five minutes to work out some choreography. Sound fair?"

"Absolutely." I love a challenge; it makes things so much more fun and interesting.

Mike puts on Beyonce "Run the World (Girls)". Even though contemporary is more my specialty, I prefer hip-hop. It's totally more fun to do because it's so loose. I listen to the music and think about it for a moment. I know Mike's watching my process, but I tune him out. That's how I work; I block everything out and focus on the dance. I have everything pretty much figured out when Mike calls time. I stand in the middle of the studio and facing the mirrors. Mike starts the music and I start to dance. I completely lose myself in the music and dancing. The music lasts maybe for a minute, no more than two. When I stop Mike starts clapping. I didn't think it was my best, but I'll let him be the judge of that.

"Wow! You put that together in five minutes?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say not really knowing if he's judging or complementing.

"That was amazing. I really liked your moves. Have you ever choreographed before?"

"Just some small pieces for school. I am in charge of the choreography of three major pieces for Juilliard November showcase."

"I can see why," Mike says and I'm happy with his response. "Okay here's the deal. I need someone to take over my classes. Producers are recognizing the studio and a few have hired me to do the choreography for their shows. I don't want to stop classes so I'm looking for someone to teach and maybe in the future do choreography."

"Okay. Well let's look at the schedules," I say.

Mike pulls out his schedule and I do the same with mine. He looks over everything then says, "This works perfectly. All my classes are either on Mondays or in between your classes."

It does work perfectly because his classes that are in between mine are scheduled so I have plenty of time to get here and back to Juilliard.

"You're hired!" Mike exclaims. This is awesome.

"Wow! Thanks," I say.

"When can you start?"

"Whenever you want," I say.

"Well if you're free this afternoon, you can sit in on one of my classes and sit through the rest of this week so you can get a feel for things?"

"Sounds good."

I sit through the class and I know I'm really going to like it here. The people are so nice. Mike introduces me to his business partner and other dance instructor, Blaine. Blaine is super gay and super nice. I already love him. He's so sweet and I can't help but think that he'd be good for Kurt. Maybe I'll set something up later.

I can't help, but to think, "Now I've got the job all I need is the girl," and this brings a smile to my face.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : ) **


	5. The Start of Something New

**A/N: **Good evening everyone! So, like promised there's a lot of Brittana fluff and cuteness in this one. I do want to apologize to anyone who is a dancer because I'm not and I'm trying to write a story with someone in the dance world, so if I offend anyone or get anything wrong I'm sorry. Just remember this is fiction, I can make things up.

I want to continue to thank everyone for his or her amazing support. The comments are so generous and positive and I pretty much love you guys. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter Five

**Brittany's POV**

I wake up with a huge smile on my face. I look down at Rex, who's sleeping by the foot of my bed. I grab his big doggy face and squeeze it a little so his fur puffs up.

"It's Thursday, do you know what that means Rex?" I ask him.

"No what Brit?" I attempt to mimic my best dog voice of what I think Rex would sound like. It's a deep, yet happy voice in my mind.

"It means date night with Santana," I tell him with a huge smile overtaking my face.

I jump out of bed and get dressed in workout pants and a loose fitting shirt. I've been sitting in for Mike's classes, but today I actually get to teach two classes. However, first I have classes to attend on my own then I teach. Last night, I got a text from Santana telling me where to meet her. It's some restaurant I've never heard of, and I'm suppose to meet her there at seven. I was bouncing for joy and had such a hard time going to sleep, but eventually I did.

I start out with my morning classes, and then meet up with Kurt for lunch. Kurt and I always have a weekly lunch to catch up and see what's new. I actually haven't seen him for a few days nor talked to him, which is unusual for us. I meet him at a local café down the block from Juilliard; I have to go back to class after lunch.

"Oh good you're alive," Kurt greets me with a hug.

I chuckle. "Yeah I'm alive. How are you?"

We take a seat, after ordering our food. "I'm good just busy."

"How is the internship going?" Kurt is an intern for Ralph Lauren.

"Oh you know hard work, yelling bosses, diva models, everything that I love," Kurt says with a laugh. "What have you been doing?"

"Just classes and work."

Kurt practically spits his drink out. "Work?"

"Yeah I'm working at a dance studio. I'm teaching classes there."

Kurt checks my forehead. "No fever. Who are you and what have you done with Brittany?"

I laugh and slap his hand away. "It's still me. I thought it was time I started working and I love this job, so far. It's perfect for me."

"And this doesn't have anything to do with that girl does it?"

"You've talked to Quinn?"

"Yes. She told me about your fight."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Santana. I need to start making a living for myself," I say getting a little defensive.

"Okay, okay," he puts his hands up surrendering. "So how are things with Santana?"

A smile instantly lights up my face. "Good. We're going on a date tonight."

"That's wonderful," Kurt says. I know he's excited for me. Kurt's not too bad when it comes to the judging. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Kurt."

Kurt and I finish our lunch then it's back to class for me. I finish around two and make it to the studio to teach at three. I had fun teaching the classes today. Everyone likes me and they say I make it easier for them to learn. That's probably one of the best compliments I've ever had. I make it home around five thirty, giving me plenty time to shower and get dressed.

After my shower I walk into my closet and look around it. Santana said the place we were going to was casual, nothing too fancy. I knew this would be a problem. I have nothing to wear. Okay, that's not true, but as time as started getting closer to seven I've become more nervous and now I have no idea what to wear. I want to look hot, but with a simple look, nothing too extravagant because she won't like that. I put on a pair of skinny jeans with knee high black leather boots and a loose grey button up top with the sleeves rolled up half way on my arms. I leave my hair down and straightened, allowing it to frame my face. When I finish my make-up I noticed that it's a little after six thirty.

I take the subway and start walking towards the restaurants. I'm only four blocks away when I see a flower shop that's still open. I have a couple of minutes to stop so I go inside.

"How may I help you today?" a woman asks.

"I'm looking for a flower. Something simple, I'm going on a date and I want to make a really good first impression," I tell the woman.

I'm looking at a pink tulip. "Okay well for a first date I wouldn't go for the tulip unless you're already in love."

I chuckle and move along. "I think you're wanting a red rose for the first date. Dark red means unconscious beauty."

"Sounds perfect. I'll take one." I pay the woman.

I get to the restaurant right at seven and see Santana standing outside. She looks cute, standing there biting her lip lightly and looking up and down the streets. But cute isn't a word I would describe her as I begin to approach because tonight she's looking damn sexy. She's wearing skinny jeans that hug her curved legs amazingly and a white button up. Her hair cascades around her face, but its not straightened, its wavy.

"Hi," she greets me.

"Hi," I hand her the rose. "This is for you."

She takes it and our fingers barely brush against each other. I see a blush creep up on her face. "Thank you."

Santana heads towards the door, but I'm quick to open it for her. Once inside, we're seated immediately in a nice secluded area. The restaurant is dim with a single candle in the middle of the table. It's not fancy, but it's nice and romantic.

"I've never been here before, but everything sounds amazing," I say as I overlook the menu.

"Honestly, I've never been here either. A friend from work brings his girlfriend here sometimes," she admits.

The waiter comes over and takes with our drinks. We order a glass of red wine and then order our food.

"How's work been this week?" I ask.

"Boring and a little stressful. I don't mind doing the work, but I want to actually be the lawyer, not the one making all the calls to the lawyers about appointments or memos," she lets out a deep sigh.

"Hey you'll get there," I reassure her. San smiles sweetly to me.

"So how's the choreography going for your show?" she asks. When we were in the park, Santana asked what it was that I do at Juilliard and I told her about my senior project.

"It's going great so far. Everyone's able to pick up on the moves pretty quickly. There are some issues here and there and the music to one of the pieces doesn't flow well into the piece following it. Worse case I might have to redo the whole piece."

"Sounds exhausting and frustrating."

I shrug. "I like the challenge."

I totally meant that in two ways and I know she caught on because she laughed a little. Our food comes shortly. I take one bite and I'm in heaven.

"This is so good," I say.

"I know. It's amazing. Here try some." Santana has some of her food on her fork. I look down at the fork then back to her as she directs the fork to my mouth. I take a bite of it without taking my eyes off of her. We both blush slightly when she takes the fork back.

"Mmm," I moan a little. "That is really good."

The conversation flows easily between us. We talk about everything from music to movies, to food, to places we'd like to visit some day.

"If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?" I ask as we finish up our dinners.

"Italy, Venice preferably. I've seen pictures and it looks so peaceful and so beautiful," she says and I can see that's she's picturing herself there. "Have you been?"

"Italy, yes, but not Venice. My parents took me to Rome and Florence when I was twelve. It is a very beautiful country."

We finish our dinner and the waiter brings the check. I go to reach for it, but Santana's quick to take it from my reach.

"I asked you out," Santana says and she has that look that says 'don't fight me.'

We walk outside the restaurant. "I know this ice cream shop down the block, if you're interested in dessert?"

"That sounds great," Santana says.

We walk down the block. We're close enough that our hands keep bumping into each other and I'm too nervous to know whether or not I should hold her hand. I mean this is a first date is it too much or too fast? Santana pulls me from inner rant by taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. I look down to see how easily and amazingly our hands fit together. I know I'm starting to smile like a maniac and my heart rate has increased tenfold. We go into the shop. I order orange sherbet and Santana orders strawberry ice cream. It's too nice outside to stay in so we eat our ice cream outside.

"So is it just you or do you have any siblings?" Santana asks.

"I have two older sisters, Brie and Katie."

"Do they live here?"

"Katie does, she's about to start her residency. Brie lives in Seattle with her husband and two kids."

"Ah that explains why you're so good with Nina," Santana says.

"That and I like little kids," I tell her. "Is it just you and your mom?"

"Yeah."

"What about your dad?"

I see a sad look in her eyes and I immediately regret the question. "He died when I was sixteen."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I was really close to him, so it's hard sometimes," she says sadly and my heart aches for her.

I'm quick to change the subject to something more light. The ice cream is finished and we're near Santana's home. She stops in the middle of the sidewalk; our hands are still linked.

"Well I'm that way," she tosses her head pointing in the direction of her home.

"Okay, well I'll walk you," I say.

"But the subway is right there."

"Yeah, but what kind of date would I be if I didn't walk you home at the end of the night," I tell her. This makes her smile again. I could definitely get use to that smile.

After a few blocks we're standing in front of her doorstep. She begins fiddling with her keys.

"I had a really good time tonight," she says.

"Me, too. I'm happy you asked me out," I tell her and my heart is racing again, not that it really stopped racing this whole night. "Would you want to do this again sometime?"

She nods and smiles. "Yeah, I would."

"Great," I tell her, but I don't leave and she hasn't moved for the door.

We're inching closer and closer. Santana whispers, "I usually don't kiss on the first date, but for you I'm willing to reconsider."

I lean further into her, but allow her to make the connection. Our lips meet and the kiss is simple and sweet. But the minute our lips touch electricity shots through my body. It's like all the nerves in my body have woken up and all the heat in my body is rushing towards my lips. I fill her lean back, but my eyes are still closed. I open them to see her smiling at me.

"Good night Brittany," she says.

"Good night Santana," I tell her then watch as she walks inside and shuts the door behind her.

I start smiling as I walk towards the subway. That smile never leaves my face on the way home and I go to sleep with images of Santana and that kiss fresh in my head. Friday night is dull compared to my Thursday, but my good mood doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn or Kurt. We decide to do a night out, just us gays.

"So I take it the date went well?" Kurt asks.

"Wait what date?" Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't tell Quinn.

"I went out with Santana last night," I tell her.

"You never said anything," Quinn says kind of hurt and shocked.

I sigh. "I know. I didn't want the interrogation again. I was happy."

"Okay I understand you're still upset, but I would've been happy for you. So tell me about the date?" she asks.

I tell Kurt and Quinn the whole date up to the kiss. They're happy for me and see me gushing like a fool.

"So I take it you aren't bringing anyone home tonight?" Kurt asks.

"No. I don't want to. I like Santana too much and I really want to give this a try," I tell them sincerely.

Kurt and Quinn stay out later than I do. I was having a great time, but I never realized how many girls were interested in me until last night. I just wanted to dance and drink, but half the girls last night were trying to dance with me. I mean I didn't mind at all I enjoy dancing, but a few wanted more.

Saturday, I work all day at the studio, dancing, teaching, and just working around the studio. I'm so exhausted when I get home that I lay on my couch and watch movies the rest of the night. Luckily, Sunday is my day off and I'm planning on sleeping in; however, at nine a.m. my cell phone starts ringing. I almost ignore it, but I quickly glance at the screen and see that it's Santana calling.

"Hello," I answer, sleep still evident in my voice.

"Hi. I hope I didn't wake you," Santana says.

"No you're fine," I tell her sitting up in my bed. Rex is sitting next to me, I absentmindedly begin rubbing his head.

"You're lying," she says laughing.

"Yeah," I laugh too.

"Well I'm sorry I woke you up and I hope you don't mind, but someone here wanted to ask you something," she says and I can hear the phone shuffling.

"Britty?" Nina asks.

"Hey Nina."

"Would you and Rex meet mommy and me at the park?" Nina asks.

"Sure. We'd love to."

"Yay!" I hear her explain and what sounds like the phone dropping. I can't help, but laugh at how cute she is.

"Seriously you don't have to go. She just wouldn't stop asking until I called you and I know we've only been on like one date, so if this is too much." God she's adorable when she rambles.

"San, Santana!" I yell trying to get her attention. "It's okay. I'd love to go to the park and it's no problem. You guys can call anytime you want."

"Oh don't tell her that because she will," Santana laughs.

I tell her I'll meet them by the pond in half an hour. I get up and dress in jeans and a t-shirt and throw my hair up in a ponytail. Half an hour later Rex and I meet Nina and Santana by the pond. Nina is feeding the ducks, which only makes me smile.

"Britty!" Nina runs up to me. I pick her up and give her a hug then set her down so she can pet Rex.

While Nina is occupied with Rex I look at Santana. We both smile at each other, and I start to hesitate. Should I hug her? Is it okay in front of Nina to kiss her on the cheek? I mean I rather kiss her lips, but that could be too much. I think Santana notices my hesitation because next thing I know she's giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I start blushing when she pulls her lips away from my cheek. We're smiling at each other for a few minutes until we break our gaze and look down to see Nina and Rex giving us these looks.

"Why are you guys staring at each other like that?" Nina asks.

"Oh we're just happy to see each other sweetie. It's what adults do," Santana explains.

"Adults are weird," Nina says and it only makes me laugh.

We spend another amazing Sunday feeding the ducks and hanging out in the park. If this is how my life could be, then I could really get use to this settling down thing.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	6. Cooking with Kurt and Santana

**A/N: **Good afternoon! So I know I'm a little late on my updates, but to make up for lost time and because I'm going on vacation for a week tomorrow, I'm posting **2 chapters. **I'm in a giving mood and I actually had chapter seven written before chapter six, so yeah.

Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews. Seriously, you guys are too kind. Now, **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Six

**Brittany's POV**

Sunday went so well. We all had such a good time in the park, acting like kids. Santana would love at how kid like I was with Nina. What can I say? Ducks excite me too. I've always been a kid at heart so it's easy to make Nina laugh and play with her and I learned quickly that when Nina's laughing, so does Santana. And god I could totally get use to hearing Santana laugh. It's unique and funny and absolutely adorable.

It's Tuesday afternoon and I really want to go on another date with Santana so I decide to call her. After two rings she picks up the phone. "Hey."

"Hi. How are you?" I ask. Anytime I hear her voice my face lights up.

"Good. It's been a long day," she says and I can hear how tired she is from her tone.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So I was wondering if you were free Thursday or Friday night?"

"Thursday I'm free. What do you have planned?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Thursday night," I tell her.

"Fine, but nothing over the top," San warns.

"I know, I know."

On Sunday, Santana said that our dates couldn't be overly fancy. Meaning she didn't want me to spend loads of money on her. I think it's a stupid rule, but I'm willing to honor it.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up Thursday at six thirty," I tell her.

"You really don't want me to know where we're going," she says while chuckling.

"Nope, but I think you'll like it."

"Okay I'll see you Thursday."

"Okay bye," I hang up the phone.

I was hoping she would say Thursday. There's a cooking class Thursday nights that I've gone to in the past. I actually signed up for this Thursday night hoping Santana would say yes. I've never taken a date there before, so I'm really excited to take her. Honestly, I'm doing everything different with Santana. I really want to get to know her and I really want her to know me; the real me, not the one that the others see at the club. I haven't felt this way in a long time and I've missed it.

I go through the same routine as I do most weeks. Take classes at Juilliard, teach dance classes, and then work on my senior project. To me none of this is boring; I enjoy every second of my life. I get our early on Thursday, so I go home and change. I keep it casual like our first date, jeans and a nice shirt. I still look hot and that's what really matters right now. At six thirty, I ring the bell at Santana's. Santana is the one to open the door and let me just say she looks at breath taking as always.

"Hi," she greets me.

"Hi," I lean in and kiss her on the cheek without hesitation unlike Sunday. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Santana closes the door behind her. "So no rose this time?"

Oh shit. I begin stuttering, "I well, um, we can."

Santana starts chuckling. "Britt I'm only kidding." She takes my hand in hers and laces our fingers together. "I'm keeping you on your toes."

"Oh well okay," I say letting out a sigh of relief.

"You're cute when you're flustered," Santana says.

I hail us a cab and tell the driver where to go. Santana gives me a weird look because she still has no idea where we're going.

"Do I at least get a hint?" she asks.

"You really don't take surprises well do you?"

"Nope never have."

"Just relax and trust me. You're going to like where we're going," I tell her and this seems to calm her down some.

There's a silence that settles between us, but it's not uncomfortable. After a twenty minute cab ride we finally get to our destination. We walk inside the building and I watch as Santana takes in our surroundings.

"What is this place?" Santana asks not having put two and two together.

"This is a cooking class. I come here often," I tell her.

"You like to cook?" she asks a little surprised.

"I love to, so I thought you might like this as well."

She smiles at me. "I've always wanted to take a class, but never found the time."

This makes me smile and we walk into the room where the others are set up. A man shows us to work station and sets our things up. Right before class begins I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Brittany!" I turn around to see Kurt standing there. Kurt use to come to these classes with me, but he hasn't been going for a while so I'm surprised to see him.

"Oh thank god you're here. I thought I was going to alone and you know me I don't deal with that well," Kurt says while giving me a hug.

"Hey Kurt," I say with a little stutter. Don't get me wrong I love Kurt, but he's not going to leave me alone all night.

"May I join?" he asks.

Stations are set up for three or four people, so we technically can take another.

"Well I need to ask," I tell him pointing my eyes over to Santana.

His mouth forms an 'o' shape understanding. "Santana this is my friend, Kurt. Do you mind if he joins us?"

She looks at Kurt then at me and with a sincere smile says, "Yeah sure."

Kurt and Santana shake hands. "Well, Santana it's nice to finally meet you, Britt, talks about you all the time."

I kick Kurt under the table. "Ow, what? You do."

I give him a glare as Santana chuckles, amused by our interaction.

"So Kurt what do you?" Santana asks making small talk.

"I'm an intern for Ralph Lauren. What about you?" he asks.

"That's cool. I work at a small law firm downtown."

"Oh you're a lawyer?" he asks interested.

"No. I'm just a secretary. But I'm working on my degree in business and then I plan on going to law school."

"Wow that's impressive," he says.

"Thanks. So how long have you two known each other?"

Kurt decides to answer. "I met Britt through Quinn. Quinn and I attended NYU together. By the way Britt have you talked to Quinn lately? She isn't returning any of my phone calls."

"Kurt you've only called her over two days. You know she's busy with the gallery opening," I tell him.

"Have I met Quinn?" Santana asks. She really doesn't know the full relationship between Q and I.

"Yeah she was with me a few weeks ago in the park."

"Oh yeah."

"Wow she hasn't even met Quinn. I'm impressed or worried," Kurt says.

"Why worried?" Santana asks and I'm begging with my eyes to Kurt telling him to be nice.

"Quinn is like Brittany's sister. Sure she has two older sisters, but Quinn is practically another, which means you're not getting the sister interrogation from her," Kurt says.

"And Kurt is only kidding. Quinn doesn't interrogate, so cares," I explain and try to change the subject.

We continue cooking and enjoying the evening. Kurt and Santana are hitting it off and I can see that Santana is really enjoying her time. I'm dish is the first one finished and when it's cooled down I let Santana try some of it.

"Oh my good!" she exclaims. "That's fantastic."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, you're a really good cook."

"Thanks, it's one of my hidden talents," I tell her.

Her dish is the next to come out and it's really good for her first time here. I'm impressed. When the class ends we leave Kurt.

"It was nice meeting you," Santana says.

"Likewise, we should do this again sometime and I'll bring out all of Britt's embarrassing stories," he says.

"I'd like that," she says looking at my embarrassed face.

Kurt heads the opposite direction of us. Santana takes my hand again and we begin walking down the street. We're just walking since it's a nice night out.

"So did you like the class?" I ask.

"Yeah that was really fun. I didn't know you were such a good cook."

"I find it relaxing. I cook as much as I can," I tell her.

Since we're down by the river, we walk towards the prier. She leans against the railing looking up at the night sky.

"It's beautiful tonight," she says.

"It is," I tell her, but I'm not looking at the sky I'm looking at her.

She takes her eyes off the sky and brings them down to meet mine. I see them flicker from my eyes to my lips, so I lean in closer. As I lean forward so mirrors my motions. Within seconds our lips are touching in a sweet kiss. Her lips are toxic to me and I want more. I take my tongue and swipe it across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she accepts. It started out sweet, but is far from it now. It's passionate and heated. Her hands are tangled in my hair as my hands rest on her hips. After a few minutes we break apart due to lack of air. I rest my forehead on hers and I can't help, but smile.

I pull back some and look into her eyes. She's smiling at me as I return the smile. But I quickly reconnect our lips in another heated kiss. I can't get enough of her and I want to be greedy. I want more of her. We're now in a dominance game to see who can top whom, but oxygen is becoming a problem again. I want to be greedy and ask her back to my place, but I don't push it. When she says she should be getting home I don't protest, but I can tell she wants a little more just by the look in her eyes.

We hail a cab and I take her home. We're standing outside her door.

"I had a great time tonight," she says.

"Me too," I smile at her.

She leans in and gives me another a kiss, but before it gets heated she pulls back. Her arms are loose around my neck, as mine stay loose around her waist.

"Text me when you get home," she says.

"I will," I tell her, but neither one of us moves from our position.

We kiss again. As she pulls away she gives me a few pecks on the lips. I tell her goodbye and then I leave for home with a huge smile on my face. I keep my work and text her when I get home and tell her good night. That night I can't help the smile that over takes my face as I go to sleep, dreaming about a beautiful Latina, who I am beginning to fall in love with.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	7. A Bump Along The Way

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**

Chapter Seven

**Brittany's POV**

It's been a month since I met Santana and we've started dating. Since the cooking lessons we've been on a few more dates, but we haven't slept together yet. I actually like this whole taking it slow thing. We're really getting to know each other. We have plans to go to dinner tonight and I want to make things official; I want Santana to become my girlfriend. I think it's time; we've been on like five or six dates, which surpass my third date rule. My third date rule is either we sleep together or become exclusive.

It's date night and I'm exhausted, but not too exhausted. My phone starts buzzing and when I see Santana's name on the screen my face lights up.

"Hey, Brit. I'm really sorry I can't make it tonight. Nina has come down with a little cold and she gets really needy when she's sick," Santana explains.

"It's completely fine, no need to apologize and tell her I hope she feels better."

"Okay I will. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye," I hang up the phone and dial another familiar number.

"Hey Q, San cancelled on me tonight and I have these reservations want to go out to dinner?" I ask her.

"A free meal, hell yeah," Quinn says.

I chuckle. "Okay come over and we'll go."

About twenty minutes pass and Quinn is knocking at my door. We leave for the restaurant. It's a nice, quiet place where we're going.

"Wow this is not a usual place for you," Quinn comments when we enter the restaurant.

"Yeah well Santana doesn't want me to take her somewhere hugely fancy. I found this place and it looked nice," I tell her.

She gives me this amused looked. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I think it's cute that after a few dates she already has you whipped," Quinn laughs.

"What? I am not whipped, just simply honoring a request," I explain, but come on who am I kidding I'm so whipped.

Quinn doesn't respond and when I look at her she looks terrified. "Q, what's wrong?"

"Puck's here," she says.

"What?" I get angry, fast. I've hated the guy ever since he knocked Quinn up and did nothing to offer support. I look around the room and see him standing there. He hasn't noticed us.

I step in front of Quinn and face her, hoping to get rid of her view of Puck. "Hey we can leave if you want?"

But before I can get an answer she's grabbing my face and kissing me. I'm too shocked to react and after a few seconds she pulls away and looks around me almost like it never happened.

"Q, what the hell?" I tell her taking her focus back to me.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. He was with some girl, kissing on her, and then he looked over here. I panicked," she tells me.

"Okay, well first thing a little warning would be nice and second don't ever kiss me again."

"I'm sorry, that'll never happen again. I swear."

"Considering who you saw I'll willing to let it slide this one time. Now let's go eat."

**Santana's POV**

Puck walks up to me while I'm on the phone. I hold up my finger telling him to wait a minute.

I set down the phone. "What's up, Puck?"

He is wearing this expression that I've never seen before; it's like he wants to say something, but is scared to. "I have to tell you something and you aren't going to like."

"Okay," I say hesitantly. "Just tell me Puck."

"I saw Brittany last night, she was with another girl," he says.

"So, it could've been a friend."

"Yeah well I doubt a friend would kiss her the way that girl was kissing Brittany."

My world starts crashing a little. "Are you sure it was her? You've never met Brittany."

He nods his head. "Rachel recognized her immediately."

"Well thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry Santana," he says then leaves.

I can't believe this. I know we've only gone on a few dates, but I really thought I meant something to her. I shouldn't be surprised. She's a rich, spoiled brat, who enjoys playing the field. I knew her player ways couldn't be changed. Good thing I found this out now before getting invested even more with her or allowing my daughter to be around her. Fuck, Nina, how is this going to affect her? She's only three and doesn't understand this harsh world. Well, I need to end whatever this is now.

I send Brittany a quick text asking to meet up tonight, which she responses to quickly agreeing to. I can't believe that bitch thought she could pull one over on me and to think that I thought I was falling for her.

I go home later that day and upon seeing my mom she automatically knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong mi hija?" my mom asks when I practically storm into the kitchen.

I look around and see that Nina isn't in there. "I have to end things with Brittany."

"Why? I thought things were going great. You wanted to make everything official."

"Puck saw her kissing another girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah Rachel is an obsessed fan of Brittany's and instantly recognized her," I explain.

"Honey, I'm sure there's some kind of explanation."

"Doubt it. Brittany's a player, she always has been and I was stupid enough to believe I could change her. People don't change."

"Nonsense. Look at you, most people thought you were a bitch, but the second you met this girl you became a pile of mush. I think you should let her explain."

"No my decisions final," I walk out of the kitchen.

I meet Brittany around seven.

"Hi San," she goes in to kiss me, but I quickly turn my cheek.

Brittany gives me a confused look. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk," I tell her and I can see the panic straight to rise over her face. "We can't see each other anymore."

"What? You're breaking up with me?" Wow she can really be dense sometimes.

"Yeah, I don't want to date anymore," I tell her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks. Seriously, she's not even going to own up to it.

"I don't think you're ready for a relationship. I need someone stable and you don't even have a job," I tell her my voice rising a little.

"No, I do have a job. I've been working at a dance studio for about a month now. I'm teaching there. I was going to tell you the other night, but you cancelled," she quickly gets out and I'm a little surprised at this news, but it doesn't change anything.

"That's great, but you're just starting your career. I need someone who is already in a career and stable," I tell her. It's the half truth; if she's not going to own up to kissing another girl then why should I give her the benefit of telling her what she actually did wrong.

I look her in the eyes and can see tears forming at the brim, but she's being strong to hold them back. Honestly, she looks like a kicked puppy, sad and defeated.

"Goodbye Brittany," I tell her and begin to walk away.

I feel her hand grab my wrist and pull me towards her some. "Wait."

"What?"

"I don't want you out of my life," she says so small that I can't help, but feel a tad guilty. Oh fuck it I shouldn't feel guilty after what she's done. "Can we still be friends?"

"I don't know." I tell her honestly.

"If I'm out of line on this one please let me know, but I still would like to take Nina to the park like before, I don't want to one day be in her life and the next be completely gone. She doesn't deserve that no matter what is happening between us."

My heart can't help, but to melt a little. Not many people would take a break up and still want to see my kid. I know Nina is fond of Brittany and it would break her heart if she couldn't go to the park with her and Rex.

"It's not out of line. Nina loves you and Rex, so I don't see why you couldn't take her the park sometimes," I tell her.

"Thank you," she says.

"Goodbye, Brit."

**Brittany's POV**

I can't help, but say the words that slip from my mouth. "I'm still going to fight for you."

"Okay, but you'll be wasting your time," she says then leaves.

"But you're worth it," I whisper to myself.

The tears that I've been holding back begin to roll down my cheeks as I walk back to my apartment. This was completely out of the blue and makes no sense. We were fine and this suddenly this. Something had to happen for her to change her mind. Oh God, what if she met someone else? This is just fucking peachy. I sit down on my couch with a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Brownie ice cream. I always eat it when I'm sad or upset. I rake my mind over everything searching for some reason, just for some explanation other than I'm not "stable". Please, I'm the most stable person for a twenty-two year old I know. Okay maybe not really, but still I thought Santana and I had something. I know I'm falling for her and I'm falling hard.

I had to ask to see Nina because I love that kid. This is unfair, that was just a bullshit line about stability. I continue to eat my ice cream as a few tears continue to roll down my cheeks. God, I have to get up and go to class and teach tomorrow, just fucking great. All I want to do is stay on this couch and sulk in my feelings.

After eating my ice cream, I take a long hot shower, and then go to bed. In my morning, my alarm screams through my room with some happy love song. Naturally, I hit the shit out of it. I hate today, I'm in a bad mood and I have to work on my senior project.

I walk into the studio in an okay mood, but things turn for the worse quickly. It's almost eleven and everyone has already gotten on my last nerve.

I let out a deep, frustrated sigh and rub my fingers to my temples. "Okay let's try this again."

I begin counting the steps and the other dancers are getting it until I see in the mirror one of the male dancers screw up again.

"Seriously, Rick, that's the fifth time you've messed that part up," I say angrily.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"Let's call it a day," I hear Ashley say to the dancer.

Ashley is the other senior in charge, kind of like my co-captain, and has been my biggest rival all four years. When we got paired for this project we weren't exactly thrilled to be working with each other, but we haven't had too much of a problem until now.

"What? We can't call it a day. We have a little over a month before the performance and so much to do. No one can leave," I tell her with anger and annoyance laced in my voice.

"And it's a Friday and everyone is tried. We'll come back on Monday, fresh, and ready to work harder than everyone," Ashley directed that last part to others.

"Fine," I agree. Everyone begins to pack up.

Ashley stops me before I head out. "Brittany can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

We walk outside and take a seat by a fountain.

"I know we've been rivals for like ever and I've been a bitch to you, but are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not. Whatever your problem is you need to get over it and fast."

"I thought you'd be happy that I was taking things seriously and acting more like you," I tell her. She once told me that I needed to be more like her because I was having too much fun.

"You know why you're the lead on this and not me?" she asked.

"Because I'm better than you," I bluntly tell her.

"Party, but also it's because you are sweet and nice and can tell people what to do without jumping down their throat. The people here respect you because you're good and they listen to you because you aren't a bitch like me. So you might want to stop yelling at everyone before they lose that respect," she tells me.

She's getting up to leave when I say, "Thanks, Ash."

"Don't mention it. Really don't, we have a reputation to keep up," she smirks at me before taking off down the street.

Saturday comes around and my depression hasn't let up. I've gotten nicer to the other dancers, meaning I'm letting Ashley rip their heads off and not me. This Saturday I'm lucky and have the day off. I'm sitting on my couch in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I haven't done anything today. I have my hair in a messy bun and I'm wearing my glasses. I have chips lying on my lap and I'm watching romantic comedies. Well I'm more yelling at the movies because life doesn't happen that way.

Mid way through _Hitched _there's a knock on my door. I don't move because frankly I don't care who it is. The person knocks again and soon I'm left in my solitude. Then I hear a key in the door and it opening. That means that Quinn has let her self into the apartment. She's had a key since I moved in; it's the same with her place, I have a key to it. She comes in and sees me.

"Oh my god what has happen to you?" she asks.

"Nothing," I tell her.

"Yeah because staying in your sweats, eating chips, and watching _Hitched _is completely normal for you. You're depressed, what happened?" Quinn knows me too well.

I take a couple breaths and let her settle in beside me. "Santana doesn't want to see me anymore." And here come the tears again. I thought I was done crying.

Quinn pulls me in her side and now I'm sobbing on her shoulder. "Oh Britt I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked this girl."

I'm shaking my head. "I think I was in love with her."

"Oh Britt." Quinn cradles me as I continue to sob. "It's going to be okay."

**A/N:** Okay, don't hate me. I promise this will turn out good, but as we all know life isn't fair and things aren't so happy, so I need to tone down the happiness. But trust me things will be okay and everything I write comes in full circle.


	8. Babysitting Nina

**A/N: **Well hello everyone! I'm sorry I've been away. I just got home from vaca and have been too lazy to even unpack from my trip, but now that I have unpacked I have also sat down and written a new chapter. I know everyone is upset at the break-up but don't worry you'll like where this is going in the next couple of chapters-wink!wink! Also if I don't update in week or two it's because I'm trying to write several chapters so that when I do update I'm not leaving everyone hanging.

I want to thank everyone for his or her lovely reviews and comments. I absolutely love them and you guys as well. So here is another chapter **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Eight

**Brittany's POV**

I wake up in my bed with my arms wrapped around someone. For a second I wish this week had been a dream and that San is curled in my arms. But I open my blue eyes to see Quinn lying there. Last night Quinn managed to get me into my bed and she stayed with me throughout the night. Somehow, I ended up being the big spoon, but it doesn't surprise me because I'm always the big spoon. Slowly, Quinn turns to face me.

"How are you feeling?" she asks. Quinn has had to pick up the pieces of my broken heart twice now. She's a really great friend.

"I'm getting there." Suddenly my door opens and in walks Rex holding his leash. "Shit, Quinn will you take him for a walk?"

"Of course. Stay in bed and I'll call Kurt to bring in back up," Quinn says while changing into some of my workout clothes.

"What? No back up," I protest.

"Oh sweetie you need it," she says and walks out the door.

I sigh and bury myself back into the comfort of my bed. An hour later, Kurt, Quinn, and Rex walk through my bedroom door.

Kurt takes one look at me and says, "Oh sweetie what happened?"

Kurt joins me in bed and I explain the story trying my best not to cry, but a few tears escape.

"Wait no explanation, that's it?" he asks a little surprised.

"I told you her explanation."

"Yeah and it's not a good one. You two had such chemistry and were so into each other the other night. This makes no sense."

"Wait, Kurt has spent time with the both of you?" Quinn asks a little hurt.

"Only by accident. I would've introduced you soon, but now that's not going to happen," I sadly say.

"Give it some time, become friends, and then win her over with that wonderful charm of yours," Kurt says, which makes me smile.

"Thanks guys," I pull them in for a group hug.

Kurt and Quinn stay with me for the rest of the day. We lay in bed watching movies and eating junk food.

**Santana's POV**

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Nina exclaims while jumping on my bed. "Let's go to the park!"

"Sweetie settle down for a second it's really early," I tell her groggily. It's only nine in the morning, but it still feels early to me.

Nina stops jumping and sits down next to me. We're sitting face to face. She takes her hands and pushes my cheeks together in her tiny hands. "Wake up sleepy head."

"No," I playfully groan.

"I wanna go play. Can Rex and Britty come, too?" she asks.

"I think Brittany is busy today, I'm sorry sweetie," I lie. "Maybe next time."

"Otay," she says and I can see the disappointment written on her face.

"Go get dressed for the park," I tell her and she excitedly runs out of my room.

Oh to be three, all they care about is playing in the park. Life is so simple for them and not filled with such heart ache that the world offers. This kind of thinking has me burying myself under my covers. There's a knock on my door and I tell that person to come in. My mom sits next to me on my bed.

"Oh mija you've been moping around for days now. Call the girl there's probably an explanation to all of this," she says.

I quickly sit up a little angry now because my own mother is taking Brittany's side over mine. "What possible explanation could there be for her kissing some slut?"

"Language mija," she quickly tells me. "Yes, but this isn't you. You usually don't mope and I don't like seeing you hurt. So if asking for an explanation will bring some closure then please call the girl."

I sigh, but don't respond. "Will you please take Nina to the park and give me this one day?"

She looks at me, studying me, and knows I'm not going to call Brittany. "Fine. You get this one day, but that's it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I kiss my mom on the cheek. She leaves my room and I spend the day underneath the covers or watching TV.

**Brittany's POV**

Two weeks have gone by and I haven't talked to Santana. It's best for right now and I've been super busy. Classes are more frequent with the show 3 weeks away and I'm teaching more often. Right now I'm downtown getting lunch. I'm lucky I have an hour for lunch when lately I've had thirty minutes.

I've ordered my food when I hear a little voice, "Britty, Britty."

Nina runs over to me. I bend down and pick her up. "Hey Nina. Who are you here with?"

That's when I notice Maria walking towards us.

"Hi Maria," I greet her.

With a smile she says, "Hi Brittany. How are you?"

"Busy. Would you two like to join me for lunch?" I ask hoping they'll say yes. I've really missed Nina, but have been to chicken to call her mother and ask to see the little girl.

"Yes!" Nina exclaims with a cheeky smile.

"Okay then let's grab a table."

We sit down to enjoy lunch together. I talk to Maria some, but not about Santana. That would be wrong to ask and put Maria in that situation.

"You haven't been at the park," Nina states after a while.

"I know. I'm sorry." I feel really bad. I can see the sadness in her eyes when she says that.

"I miss Rex."

"He misses you, too."

"I miss you, Britty." My heart breaks with her words. I never wanted this to happen.

"How about this, if it's okay with your mommy, I'll come over and hang out one evening?" I ask.

Nina's face lights up and exclaims, "Yeah!"

"Well ladies I'm sorry, but I have to go back to work," I sadly say not wanting to leave because I've enjoyed their company and I love spending time with Nina.

"It was nice seeing you again Brittany," Maria kindly says.

"You, too. And seriously if you need a babysitter in the evening just give me a call," I hand her my cell number.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I give Nina a hug and kiss on the cheek. I part ways and head to the studio. The week goes by rather quickly, but when Friday rolls around I don't go out. I haven't gone out in weeks. I just don't feel like it. My mind is still on Santana and I don't want to drown her out with worthless one nightstands. I know that's what I did with Vanessa, but it's different with Santana. She just makes me completely different, even when we aren't together.

I, thankfully, get Saturday off. I really need it. I spend the day shopping with Quinn and Kurt. Retail therapy always helps when I'm in a bad mood. We're sitting down at lunch just having a good time.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asks.

"Better. I'm exhausted though, this project may be the death of me," I joke.

"I can't wait to see it!" Kurt exclaims. "I bet it's going to be wonderful."

"Yeah I hope," I mumble.

"You know you need to get out. You work too much," Quinn states.

"Wow I never thought I would hear those words from your mouth," I laugh.

"Yeah I never thought I'd have to say those words to you," Quinn jokes. "But seriously, it's not like you. You always go out."

"Oh leave the poor girl alone. You just want her to go out because of bartender girl," Kurt teases Quinn.

"Whoa, wait, whose bartender girl?" I ask.

I see Quinn blush slightly, which means this is serious. It takes a lot for Quinn to blush just at the mention of a girl. Quinn is kind of a hard ass sometimes.

"Oh no one just someone I met a couple of weekends ago."

Kurt interrupts. "And the same girl that asked for your number last night and texted you this morning."

"Oh my god Quinn this is serious," I say. "I want details now."

Quinn tells me about this new girl. Her name is Jenny. She has blue eyes, shoulder length brunette hair, is a little taller than Quinn (according to Kurt and Quinn), and is a bartender by night and a restaurant owner by day. Actually, she owns the club that Kurt and Quinn went to and during the day that club turns into a breakfast, lunch place. While Quinn talks about Jenny she's obviously on cloud nine. It's nice to see Quinn interested in someone.

"When's the first date?" I ask.

"This Friday. It's the only night that she doesn't bartend and I'm free. I'm getting pretty booked with the studio lately," Quinn says.

Before I can go any further my cell starts ringing.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hi Brittany, it's Maria," she says.

"Oh hey Maria, what's up?"

"Would you be available Wednesday night to watch Nina? I really hate to ask, but there's no one else I really trust with Nina."

"Of course I'll watch her. It's not a problem."

"Oh thank you. Can you be there at six thirty? It'll only be for a few hours."

"That's perfect. See you Wednesday." We say our goodbyes before hanging up.

"What's Wednesday?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"Maria needs me to watch Nina," I simple tell them.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asks.

"I didn't ask, but I know she usually has class Wednesday nights."

"I like it, using the kid to get back in with the mom. That's brilliant Britt," Kurt says.

"Kurt it's nothing like that," I tell her with my most sincere and serious tone because it really isn't like that. "I love that little girl. Whatever happened between Santana and me isn't going to affect my relationship with Nina. She doesn't deserve that."

"I'm proud of you Britt. You've really come along way these few months," Quinn says.

"Thanks Q."

On Wednesday night I show up at six thirty sharp, just as promised. Maria answers the door and let's me in. She is all dressed up and looking wonderful. I've always known where Santana gets her good looks from.

"Wow Maria you look like one hot mama," I jokingly compliment her.

"Oh you're going to make an old woman blush," she says.

"If you hadn't had told me you were Santana's mom I would seriously have thought you were her sister," I say with my amazing charm.

She looks at me and then bursts out laughing. "You are such the little charmer, aren't you?"

"Hey this smile and that line works every time," I say while pointing at my award winning smile, as I like to call it.

She just continues laughing as we make our way further inside the home. Nina is in the living room playing with her toys. She looks up and sees me.

"Britty, you're here!" Nina runs into my arms and gives me a big hug.

"Hey I said we get to hang out soon."

"Okay so my cell number and Santana's number is on the frig along with emergency contacts, poison control, hospitals, you know the regulars," Maria says. "Nina is to be in bed by eight thirty no later than nine. She'll try to talk you into letting her stay up longer. I should be home no later than ten, but Santana might beat me home. I'm not really sure when she'll be back, but it'll be late."

"I've got this. Go out and have a great time," I tell the woman.

Once she's left it is just Nina and I. Nina looks up at me and I look down at her, we're kind of in a stand still just staring.

"Well what do you want to do before you have to get ready for bed?" I ask.

"Will you color wit me?" she asks.

"Of course." Nina takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen.

We sit down and begin coloring Disney princesses. For a three year old, Nina is very smart and very perceptive. I probably could sit here and let her talk for hours. And she has to be the cutest little girl in the world.

"Dancing is cool," she says once she asks what I do and I tell her I'm a dancer.

"It is."

"Will you dance for me?" she asks.

"Maybe later, I think it's time you start getting ready for bed," I tell her once I see the time.

"Otay." Nina hops down from the chair and starts walking upstairs. I follow her. I give her a bath and help her into her pajamas. She brushes her teeth and by eight thirty she's tucked into bed.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" she asks.

"Of course." Nina hands me a book and I lay down next to her in the bed. Nina is you're typical three year old. Her room is filled with stuff animals and is painted purple. The book she hands me is one about a princess in a fairytale land. I begin the story and about three pages in and Nina is fast asleep.

I continue reading a little bit and soon I'm fall asleep. I'm woken up by a light shake to my arm. I open my eyes to see Santana standing next to me. I give her a small smile and she returns it. She points to the door indicating to follow her. I slowly get out of the bed having to pry Nina's little hands from my shirt because she had curled into my side. I place a kiss on her forehead and tell her goodnight. I turn off her side lamp and carefully shut the door as I walk out of the bedroom. Santana is downstairs in the kitchen and I notice that it's almost nine thirty.

She hands me some cash. "Thank you for watching her."

I put my hands up and shake my head. "I can't take that and it was no problem. We had a fun time. If you ever need a babysitter again I'll do it for free anytime."

"Well thank you. I'll walk you out," she says taking back the money.

We walk outside and are awkwardly standing outside on the sidewalk.

"So how've you been?" I decide to ask. It's a fair and harmless question.

"Good, busy with work and classes. How's teaching going?" she asks and I'm a little shocked she remembered.

"Good. I really like it," I tell her.

"That's good," and the awkwardness is back.

"Listen San I -," but before I can finish a girl has walked up to us and interrupted me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Santana you left your purse in my car," the girl says and I can't help the tinge of jealousy that passes through me.

"Oh thanks," Santana takes the purse. "Hannah this is Brittany, Brittany Hannah."

"Nice to meet you," Hannah shakes my hand.

"You too," I say. "Well I'll just go. Goodnight San."

"Night Britt," she says and even though it looks like she wants to say more, she doesn't.

I begin walking down the street, but I chance a look back and see Hannah give Santana a kiss to the side of her cheek. My heart breaks all over again. I head back to my apartment and go straight for my small dance studio. Yes, I have a small studio in my apartment that my dad had put in when I moved. I lock myself inside and begin dancing. I do this when I'm angry or hurt. I dance my heart out hoping it'll distract my mind from the pain in my heart.

**No One's POV**

"I had a good time tonight," Hannah says to Santana once Brittany has said goodbye.

"Yeah me too," Santana says giving the girl a small smile, but her mind goes back to the blonde walking down the street.

"I'll call you later," Hannah says.

"Okay goodnight," Santana says.

"Goodnight," Hannah leans in and gives Santana a kiss on her cheek. Santana smiles at the gesture, but doesn't feel the warmth like she did with Brittany's lips against her skin.

Meanwhile, across the city Kurt and Quinn have let themselves into Brittany's apartment. It's late, around ten thirty, but they usually watch movies until one in the morning on Wednesdays. It's their little routine. Once they enter the apartment they hear the music loudly coming from the direction of Brittany's studio.

"Oh no," Quinn says and takes off down the hall with Kurt hot on her heels.

They go to the door and hear the music and instantly they know the door is locked. Quinn let's out a deep sigh. Kurt and Quinn turn around and head towards the door knowing that there was no getting through to Brittany tonight. No one could disturb her once she's locked in that room.

"I'm worried about her," Quinn says.

"Yeah me too," Kurt agrees.

"I mean yeah sure she acted like this when she broke up with Vanessa, but that was after a two year relationship. She's known Santana for three months," Quinn says.

"Yes, but we both know how easily our girl falls in love," Kurt says as they walk out of the apartment and he shuts the door.

As they wait for the elevator Quinn says, "Yeah she does. I just hope with this one she actually gets the fairytale ending she's been waiting for."

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	9. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**A/N: **Well hello there fanfic readers! I have another chapter for everyone and it's the longest one I've written, for good reason ; ). I will apologize now for any grammar mistakes because I only skimmed this chapter after writing it. I really need to stop writing late at night because by the time I finish I'm too tired to reread it lol.

I want to thank you guys for the amazing reviews as always. Also I want to address a couple of comments. I know when I end a chapter it seems like the end of the story, but don't worry you will get fair warning when this story comes to an end, which isn't going to be for a little while. I have more plans for this story before it can end. Anyways enjoy the new chapter and the next will be updated soon : )

Chapter Nine

**Brittany's POV**

I pick up my phone and dial a number I've been afraid to dial. After a few rings the phone is picked up.

"Hey," she greets knowing who's calling because of caller id. Seriously, what would we do without caller id?

"Hi. Um, I'm hoping this isn't out of line, but I was wondering if I could take Nina to the park today?" I nervously ask. Yep, today is Sunday and it took me an hour to gain the courage to call Santana to ask this little favor.

"Just you two?" she asks.

"Well of course you're invited," I say laughing a little hoping to lighten the mood and my nerves.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'd love that. We'll meet you in an hour by the pond," she tells me.

"Okay," I tell her and hang up. I do a small fist pump, thankfully that went well. I was a little worried after the other night when I met Hannah.

After some time, I grab Rex and head for the park. When I reach the park Santana and Nina are already there and they're feeding the ducks as usual. I walk up to them and Nina takes off in a dead sprint into my arms. I lift her up in air almost like she's flying through the air and she's giggling.

"Britty!"

"Hey munchkin. How's my favorite little girl doing?" I ask setting her down on the ground, but kneeling so I'm eye level with the girl.

"Good," she says as she sways back and forth.

"That's good," I pat her head and stand up as she goes to hug Rex. I swear every time she hugs that dog I see him smiling.

"Hey," I greet Santana and things are a little awkward.

"Hi. How are you?" she asks giving me a smile.

I smile back. "Good, really busy. How are you?"

"Good, busy too," she says and an awkward silence falls between us.

"Okay!" I say enthusiastically and kneel down to face Nina. "What do you want to do today?"

I watch her as she thinks about her opinions. "Oh, swings, swings!" Nina excitedly exclaims.

I chuckle and so does San. "Swings it is!"

We head over to the swings and I sit on the swings holding Nina while we go higher and higher. She laughs as we reach new heights and I can't help, but laugh with her, it's so contagious. We spend some time at playground, Nina and I are running around like three year olds while Santana sits with Rex and laughs at us. I can't help but take side ways glances at her and sometimes we momentarily hold each other's gaze. I see the adoration and love she has for her daughter in those eyes, but when she looks at me I see more and it makes me wonder. Santana and I are sitting in the grass watching Nina play fetch with Rex. He's such a good dog with her. She can't throw the ball far, but he still excitedly runs for it and brings it back with her clapping each time he does.

"Aww they're so cute together," Santana comments.

I laugh. "I know. They're two peas in a pod."

"You have such a good dog, Britt."

"Thanks. I love him," I say. Silence has come between us again, it's not awkward like before, but comfortable. As we got settled in the awkward disappeared.

I can't help to ask the next question that flies out of my mouth. "So, Hannah, is she a co-worker or something?" I ask innocently.

"Brittany," Santana warns.

"What? We're trying to be friends and friends ask about each other's lives. It's just a question," I explain.

"We met at an event and the other night when you met was our first date," she says.

"Cool, cool," I say trying to sound somewhat interested, but even I could hear my heart slowly breaking. "So, are you going to see her again?"

Santana just looks at me for a second before answer. "We're going out again Thursday."

"Well hope that goes well," I tell her, but I know my voice doesn't sound too convincing.

"How's the showcase coming along?" she asks, changing the subject quickly.

"It's stressful, but coming along. It's just a couple more weeks," I tell her.

"That's amazing I bet it's great."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, you and Nina should come see it. It's a little long, but I think she'll enjoy it."

"Well I don't know."

"Oh come on," I use my best pout, which no one can resist, to get her to agree. "You can even bring Hannah, if you want," I add.

"Okay, okay. Let's ask Nina," Santana says and calls Nina over.

"Hey munchkin would you like to come see me dance in this sort of talent show?" I ask her. I don't think she'd understand what a showcase was.

She nods her head excitedly and exclaims, "yay! I get to see Britty dance!"

Santana and I laugh at her excitement. "Okay then I'll get everyone tickets."

Later, we're all sitting on the park bench eating hotdogs. I occasionally catch Nina slipping Rex some of her hotdog bun. He's such a spoiled dog.

"Britty can I awsk you some ting?" Nina looks up at me with those big brown eyes that are identical to her mother's.

"Sure, kiddo."

"Do you wike the doctor?" she asks.

I quickly look to Santana for help. Honestly, I hate going to the doctor's and I can't tell Nina that, but I don't want to lie to her.

Seeing my panic Santana answers the questions flying through my head. "Nina, here, has to go to the doctor's tomorrow to get a flu shot and two others. She's a little scared."

"No I'm not," Nina huffs and crosses her arms. "I'm brave."

"You're the bravest little girl I know," I tell Nina. "But if you're scared it's okay. Everyone gets scared."

"Do you?" she asks.

"Of course."

"Of the doctor?"

"No because doctors are here to help us. You can trust them," I tell her. "What scares you?"

"Shots hurt."

"Yeah, but do you want to know the super secret trick that won't make them hurt?"

She nods. I lean in and say, "Before the doctor gives you the shot, close your eyes, and picture the coming to the park and feeding the ducks. Before you know it the shot will be over."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really." I look up and see Santana mouth a 'thank you.' I just smile at her.

An hour later and Nina is almost ready to pass out. We decide to call it a day and I part ways with the girls. Santana and I became more comfortable with each other as the day went on and even though we're not together we can at least be friends.

Monday, rolls around and after one of my classes Blaine pulls me aside to talk about my future with the studio.

"You've been doing a wonderful job here," Blaine says as he shuts the office door and takes a seat behind the desk.

"Thanks I really love it here."

"Well the people like you and you're good at what you do. So I've pulled you aside to talk about what you're doing after graduation. I would like you to work full time here, but also I'd like to add you to or choreographers list so when directors are looking to direct shows Mike isn't the only one that's out there. You are so talented and I'd like to expand our choreography part."

"Wow Blaine I'm honored and of course I want to accept this offer. It's really what I want to do and I really want to stay here."

"Great! Well I'll have all the necessary paperwork brought up for you. So your show is in ten days, are you excited?"

"I'm starting to get really nervous. This show is my baby and it's nerve wracking."

"I bet, but I know it's going to be wonderful. I see big things in your future Brittany Pierce."

"Well thank you Blaine."

I leave the office with a smile overtaking my face. I send Quinn a text telling her the good news. After a few days, I send Santana three tickets to the show for opening night. Quinn had mentioned earlier that she needed an extra ticket for Jenny. They seem to be getting serious, which makes me happy for Quinn. She deserves it and I finally get to meet her. Quinn's practically my sister, so Jenny has to pass my test. Not the easiest thing to do I might add.

Things are getting more and more stressful as the days go on. I'm swamped with the preparations and teaching. Tension is running high amongst the dancers. Let's just pray things go well.

**Santana's POV**

It's the night of Brittany's show. Hannah is going with us. I know I probably shouldn't have asked her to go, but Brittany did offer and I'm starting to kind of really like Hannah. She's smart, funny, and nice. Brittany had sent a text earlier saying that if Nina was up to it to wait for her after the show ended. I'm not going to lie I'm nervous as hell. First, Nina has never been to a production before, but she's a good kid so I'm not too worried. Secondly, is Brittany, the girl just makes me nervous all the time. It's a good nervous though, I think. Okay, I'm going to be totally honest here. I had already planned on seeing Britt's show before she asked us to go. I had bought a ticket a few weeks ago for Saturday night's show. I hadn't plan on telling her, I just wanted to see the girl dance and see what all the fuss was about.

Nina and I leave forty minutes before the show starts to meet Hannah outside the theater. I'm wearing a simple black dress with black heels and an overcoat. I mean it is November and cold outside. Nina is wearing a little read dress, white tights, black flats and has a black and red bow in her hair. She's absolutely cute and my daughter looks good in red, just like her mother. We get to the theater and I see Hannah standing outside. This is the first time she's meeting Nina, so she's already been prepped since I was nervous about their first meeting. There can be no physical interaction except for a hug between Hannah and I.

"Hi," I greet her with a hug.

"Hi," she says giving me a smile. She looks down and smiles at Nina. "Well hello there. Aren't you looking pretty tonight?"

Nina moves a little behind me. "Sweetie what do you say?"

"Thank you," Nina mumbles out.

"I'm Hannah. It's nice to meet you," Hannah sticks out her hand.

Nina looks at the hand and then back to Hannah with an unimpressed look on her face. I inwardly chuckle because I'm always somewhat surprised by how much Nina acts like me.

Hannah takes back her hand and smiles a little sadly. "I understand handshakes aren't cool. Let's go in shall we?"

We take our seats in the theater; I'm sitting in between Nina and Hannah. . Once we settle in I explain theater etiquette again to Nina. She nods her head understanding every word I'm saying. Soon the lights dim and the show begins. It starts off entertaining, but I don't see Brittany. About ten minutes into the show I see Brittany come onto the stage with the other dancers. The moment she starts I don't take my eyes off her. She's so mesmerizing when she dances. Her body flows with such ease, grace, and emotion. I've lost all focus on the show as I concentrate on Brittany. Before I know it the show ends and the crowd erupts in a roar of applauses. Nina is clapping ecstatically and I soon stand up to clap with everyone else.

After the show we wait for Brittany in the lobby. It takes her almost thirty minutes before I even see her make her way into the crowded room.

**Brittany's POV**

The show was such a success. Everyone is giving me his or her congratulations. It takes me about thirty minutes to get to the lobby where I told Santana I would meet her. The room is crowded with people, but it's quickly dying down. I see Santana and begin making my way towards her. Then I see Nina running towards me, and Santana chasing after her. This kid makes me laugh.

Nina runs into my arms and I pick her up. "Hey cutie. What have we talked about running away from your mom?"

"Not to do it," she repeats my words.

"Exactly," I laugh.

"Britty you so great!" Nina compliments.

"Aw thanks munchkin."

Santana finally reaches us with Hannah on her heel. "Nina don't run away from me like that."

"Don't worry San we just went over again that she can't run away from mommy, right Nina?" I ask the little girl who just nods.

Santana just sighs. "Brittany the show was amazing. You have such a good dance."

I blush a little. "Thanks, San. Did you enjoy yourself Hannah?"

"Yes I did. You did a fantastic job," she compliments as sweetly as she can. I can see the hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Thank you. Everyone worked so hard and it really came through," I tell her.

I direct my attention towards Nina. "So how was the doctor's visit? Did my super secret trick work?"

"Yes. I didn't even feel the shots," Nina tells me excitedly.

"Alright high five." Nina gives me a high five.

"Yeah she was very brave," Santana says. "I'm sorry Brittany it's getting late and she needs to get to bed."

"Of course," I hand Nina over to Santana. "Well thank you all for coming."

"Thank you for the invite," Santana says.

"It was nice seeing you again Hannah."

"Likewise," she smiles at me.

I watch them leave and then make my way over some others and eventually to my dad. He gives me a huge hug and tells me how proud he is of me. My mom didn't come though that doesn't surprise me. She never does. I love my mom, but the fact that she doesn't support my dancing sucks, but oh well I always get over it. Having Santana come made my day. I'd been so nervous because I wanted to impress her so much and I did.

**Santana's POV**

Nina falls asleep in my arms on the way back. Hannah goes with us to make sure we get home safely. We're standing at my front door when I say, "Let me put her to bed real quick and then I'll come back out."

I tuck Nina into bed not bothering to change her clothes until after I say goodbye to Hannah. I walk back outside and I can tell something has changed between us.

"Can I ask you something?" Hannah asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah of course."

"Did you and Brittany ever date?"

"For over a month a while ago, why?" I ask wondering where she's going with this.

"How long have you been in love with her?" I'm a little taken back by her honesty.

"I'm not in love with Brittany," I answer, but even I can tell I don't sound convincing.

"Sure you are. I could tell by how you look at her, like she's the only one in the room and she looks at you the same way. I'm saying that if you're lucky to find someone who looks at you like Brittany does, stop wasting your time and go get her," Hannah says.

I stand there and look at her. "It's a little more complicated then that."

"Then work it out," she simply says.

I give her a smile. "You're a good person, Hannah. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks. Well I'll be seeing you," she says and then leaves.

I can't help the smile that stays plastered on my face as I replay her words about Brittany in my mind.

**Brittany's POV**

The next night we do the show again with the same amount of success. Everyone loved it and so many have come to talk to me about my future plans. After the show I go to the lobby to meet up with Quinn, but when I walk there I immediately see this gorgeous Latina who I saw last night.

"Hey Santana what are you doing here?" I ask her shocked to see her.

"Honestly, I had bought the ticket before you asked Nina and I to go and it was so good last night that I knew I had to see it again," she says giving me a cute smile that warms my heart.

"Well I'm glad you came," I say.

"You're such an amazing dancer."

I'm blushing hard now. "Thank you."

Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps around me and I stumble back a little. I already know who it is by the wave of blonde hair that I see.

"Britt you were so great!" Quinn exclaims.

I chuckle. "Thanks Q. Hey you remember Santana right?"

She pulls back and sees Santana. Quinn smiles and says, "Hey it's nice to see you again."

"You too," Santana says.

Quinn pulls a brunette girl next to her. "Brittany I would like you to meet Jenny. Jenny this is my best friend Brittany and her friend Santana."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Jenny says extending her hand.

I shake it and say, "It's nice to finally meet you. Quinn goes on and on about you all the time." Yes, I like to make Quinn's life a little awkward and embarrass her.

Jenny goes to shake Santana's hand as they say hi and Quinn is sending me death glares that only cause me to chuckle.

"So are we still going for drinks?" Quinn asks.

"Definitely. San, would you like to join us?" I ask her.

"I don't want to impose," she says.

"You're not imposing. Come on, we're going to our favorite bar," I tell her and enter lock our arms and begin walking so she can't say no.

We walk outside the theater and I see that short talkative brunette that gave me Santana's address months ago. What was her name? Oh yeah, Rachel and she is with some guy. The guy turns around and I stop dead in my tracks, Puck. Shit this isn't good. I turn around and I know Quinn has already seen him. She has that look of horror on her face.

"Puck, hey, what are you doing here?" Santana greets the dumbass and hugs him. To say I'm shocked would be the understatement of the year.

"Hey San," he stutters a little. I know he's just as surprised to see Quinn and I as we are to see him.

"Oh my god Brittany you were spectacular. Best show I have ever seen Juilliard put on," Rachel compliments.

"Thanks," I stutter out.

I regain my composure quickly though and with some bitterness in my voice I greet Puck. "Hi Puck."

"Brittany," he says matching my bitterness, but softens when he sees Quinn. "Hi Quinn."

She doesn't say anything back; she never could face him.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Santana asks confused.

"We went to high school together," I answer.

Santana goes from looking confused to pissed off as she turns to Puck and he looks a little guilty.

"So you know Brittany?" she asks and he nods. "So when you told that you saw Brittany kissing another girl you knew exactly who Brittany was?" He nods again.

Wait, now I'm confused. "Wait what girl and when?

"Oh don't play dumb Brittany, even though you kind of are," Puck spits out.

"Watch it Puck," I warn. I made his life a living hell once and I'll be more than happy to do it again.

"I saw you kissing Quinn," he says.

I look back at Quinn and she's still silent and in some shock, but she looks up at me. We both know the time he's talking about.

"Oh," I say, but then I turn to Santana. "Wait he told you I kissed a girl and that's why you ended things?"

"Yeah, but is it true? Did you two kiss?" she asks sounding annoyed.

Quinn decides now is the time to speak. "Yes, I kissed Britt, when I saw you with this girl." She points to Rachel, but turns to Santana to explain. "I panicked when I saw Puck and I kissed Brittany, but nothing happened. Nothing has ever happened."

"Oh that's bullshit you two were so close in high school," Puck says.

"She's like my sister. How many fucking times do I have to tell you that? Now get that through your thick stupid skull," I say to Puck angrily. Then I turn to Santana, "I can't believe you didn't ask me about the kiss."

I can't take this anymore and I take off. I know I shouldn't leave Quinn, but this whole thing was too much. I make it half way down the block before I hear a pair of heels running behind me.

"Brittany wait!" Santana yells.

She grabs my arm to stop me. "Hold on can we talk about this?"

"What, what do you want to talk about?" I ask angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me about the kiss?" she asks.

"Honestly, Quinn's like a sister and when it happened it just slipped my mind. I completely forgot about it. Now why didn't you talk to me about this? You just ended things with a lame ass explanation."

"I thought you were the stereotypical rich girl. I know I should've known better because you're not, but I didn't know why you were wasting your time with me. You can have anyone you want, but you're settling for me a single, working mom," she says with a little defeat.

My anger quickly disappears. "Santana, you don't realize how much I want to be with you."

"Why, why me?"

"Why not you? When I wake up you're my first thought, just hearing your voice makes me smile. You make me want to be a better person. Hell after our lunch date I went out job searching the next day because you frowned upon me not having a job and I wanted to make you proud. I wanted to make you proud of me after one lunch date. And Santana, I'm in love with you," I poor my heart out to her right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

She looks at me and I can feel my heart racing a mile per minute. Then she crashes her lips with mine pouring as much passion as she can into that kiss. We break apart when air becomes an issue and she leans her forehead against mine. We're both breathing heavily.

"I love you too," she whispers so only I can hear.

I instantly smile then reconnect our lips. I pull our bodies together so there is absolutely no space between us. The kiss deepens and heats up. We break apart again and we're panting.

"Take me back to your place and get me out of this dress," Santana whispers huskily in my ear.

Within seconds I'm hailing a cab to go to my apartment.

**A/N: Okay I need a little help from you guys. In the next chapter, do you want me to write the sex scene or simply have it implied? The only reason I'm asking is because of how this story is going I'm wondering if it will ruin how you guys are reading it. **

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	10. I'm Yours, Proudly So

**A/N: **Good afternoon! Okay so after last chapter and the comments, everyone wants "the scene" ;) lol so for all those out there is chapter is RATED M. I did my best to write this chapter the best I could if it doesn't live up to expectations I'm sorry.

As always thank you, thank you, thank you, for the reviews! You guys are awesome! So here is another update **ENJOY :) **

Chapter Ten

**Brittany's POV**

It feels like an eternity for the cab to get to my apartment. I do my best to keep my hands to myself in cab, but that's really, really hard when you have a gorgeous Latina sitting next to you with lust filled eyes. Seriously, she's staring at me with that come hither look, but there is no way I'm giving the cab driver a free show. Ten minutes pass and the cab finally pulls up in front of my building. The doorman opens the door for us.

"Hello, Brittany. Another successful performance I hope?" the doorman asks.

"Very successful Bill, thank you for asking," Brittany tell him. What is with the interruptions right now, come on.

"Well have a good night," he says.

"You, too."

Santana and I make it to the elevator. I get in and press the number for my floor. Once the door closes Santana's lips are on mine. She has me pushed up against the wall. When air becomes too much she pulls away and attaches her lips to my neck. A small moan escapes me when she begins nipping at my pulse point. I can feel her smile against my neck in victory. We've reached my floor and she stops her assault on my neck, much to my silent protest.

I take her hand and lead her down the hallway. It takes me a few seconds to open the door, but once I do I pull her inside and push her up against the door. It's time to repay the favor from the elevator. I crash our lips together. Her arms wrap around my neck while my hands grip her by the waist, pulling her body close to mine. I move my lips to her neck and she let's out an audible moan when I nip at her pulse point. I continue my way up her neck to her jaw line to her earlobe. I take her ear between my teeth and lightly tug then I kiss her lips passionately. We're both breathing heavily and I can feel my heart pumping hard in my chest. The things this girl does to me.

We pull apart and when I look into Santana's eyes they're almost black. "Bedroom," she pants out and I nod. I take my hands and run them down her back to the backs of her upper thighs and lift her up. She instantly wraps her legs around my waist as I begin caring her to my room. However, I've become seriously addicted to her lips and I begin kissing her again. The kiss is heated, raw, rough, and passionate. I, surprisingly, get us to my bedroom and once inside I kick the door shut behind me. I gently lay her down on my bed and just stare at her for a few seconds.

Santana's wearing a dress, so she stands up and turns around and says, "Unzip me."

I slowly pull the zipper down on her dress. Mesmerized, I move her hair from her neck and slip my hands around her waist inside the dress. I place a kiss on her bare shoulder and she leans her head back so it rests on my shoulder. I place gentle kisses up her shoulder to her neck. I nip again at her pulse point earning me another moan. The dress slips off Santana's body with ease. She turns around in my arms and tugs on the hem of my shirt. Getting the hint, I lift my arms up allowing her to take off my shirt. Next, she starts pulling my pants down and I step out of them. We take a moment, staring at each other and I have never been so in love with someone's body as I am now with Santana's.

"Beautiful," she breathes out.

"And you're gorgeous," I say in return. Santana's cheeks turn a light pink. She sits down on my bed and with her finger motions me to her. I happily follow the demand and I crawl on the bed and up her body. We look into each other's eyes before passion over takes us and we kiss with so much passion that I think I might die from the overload.

Taking my hands, I run them up her back to her bra and unhook it without breaking the kissing. She mimics my actions with my bra and I let it flow off my shoulders. I pull hers off and throw both our bras off to the side. I reconnect our lips, but this time our bare chests touch and a gasp escapes both our mouths from the new skin on skin contact. I kiss down her neck to the valley between her breasts. My right hand moves to her left breast gently grasping it as my lips kiss their way over to her right breast. She's panting heavenly and her moaning is getting louder and louder. I take her nipple between my teeth and she lets out another gasp and her back arches a little into me.

She runs her hands up and down my back before reaching my hair and burying her fingers in my blonde locks, rubbing my scalp. I continue my assault on her nipple with my teeth while using my other hand to tweak her other nipple. When I'm satisfied I kiss my way to the other breast. I slide my hands up and down her rib cage with mirroring what I did to her other nipple. My left hand begins a painfully slow descent south. I know it's torturing her because her breathing is more erratic and her hips are moving against my thigh that's in between her legs. I memorizing everything that I'm doing, getting to know the way her body ticks.

My hand reaches the waistband of her underwear. I look up into her eyes silently asking for permission. She has her lip between her teeth to suppress another moan and nods at me to continue. I hook my fingers around the waistband of her underwear and slowly pull down her underwear and toss it to the side. When I look down I almost cum myself. I crawl back up her body and kiss her deeply again as my right hand moves lower towards her heated center. I take my fingers between her soaked folds and I lightly touch her clit with my thumb.

"Oh god!" she yells out.

I begin slow and steady circles on her clit and her hips begin moving against my hand looking for some sort of friction. Using two fingers, I tease her entrance.

"Please," she begs.

I'm smirking a little. "Tell me what you want?"

She looks me dead straight in the eyes with so much love and passion and says, "You."

I kiss her again and again and then I take those two fingers and enter her.

"Oh god!" she gasps.

Our bodies find a slow, steady pace, but that doesn't last long. "Harder," she demands. I follow her demand and begin going harder and faster. She's clawing at my back and moaning to a point that she's almost screaming. I can feel that she's about ready to come. I curl my fingers finding that sweet spot and with a few more flicks to her clit she cums screaming my name.

"Brittany!"

I don't stop; I keep going letting her reach another orgasm and then a third. After the third I let her ride it out and slowly bring her down from her high. Watching Santana cum is now definitely my new favorite thing to watch. I roll off her and lay down beside her. We're both breathing heavily.

"That was," she starts, but her breath is ragged, "amazing."

I chuckle a little. "Yeah it was."

After a few minutes Santana straddles my waist and with a devilish smirks says, "Your turn."

Hours later, we're laying down with Santana's front to my back and my arms wrapped around her waist. As I begin to let sleep over take me I can't help the smile that is plastered on my face.

BSXSBXBSXSBXBSXSBXBSXSBXBSXSB

I can feel a pair of lips on my neck and I can't help the small smile graces my lips. I let out a tried moan as my response to those lips. I feel those said lips smile against my skin then continue to lightly kiss me. I don't have to open my eyes to know I'm laying on my back with Santana's leg laying between mine and her arm draped over my waist as my right arm is wrapped around her back. I pull her closer to me, if that's even possible since we're already as close as we can be.

"Good morning," she whispers into my ear.

"Morning gorgeous," I say to her and my eyes are still closed. "You know you're up really early especially after what we did last night."

She chuckles lightly. "Well I can see I tired you out."

"Hmm," I hum. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

I'm now opening my eyes and immediately I'm met with her brown radiant eyes that I've fallen in love with. Another smile spreads across my face. "Hi."

"Hi," she says with a smile equaling mine.

"What would you like to eat?" I ask.

"Can I have some pancakes?" she asks.

"Definitely. So you stay here and I'll serve you breakfast in bed," I say as I start untangling our limbs.

"Oh I like the sound of that," she says.

I laugh and give her a quick peck to her lips before grabbing some boxer shorts and a tank and heading for the kitchen. It's not five minutes into the breakfast making when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and a warm body presses into my back. A pair of lips kisses the skin between my neck and shoulder blade that sends shivers down my spine.

"I thought I was serving you in bed?" I ask.

"Yeah well I got lonely. We can still do breakfast in bed, but I wanted to be out here with you," she says and adds another kiss to the same spot.

"Well I'm not complaining."

She unwraps herself from me and sits on the kitchen counter beside the stove. I notice that she's wearing one of my dancing shirts and boy shirts. I have to admit Santana in my clothes is really hot.

"So babe what is this place?" she asks.

I look up to her giving her a confused look. "My apartment."

"Britt this place is huge. I was surprised that I could even find the kitchen," she says.

"Yeah. There's a reason I carried you to the bedroom last night. If you walked we would've never made it there," I tell her while laughing.

"Oh well I'm grateful then," she says.

"I thought you might be." She laughs at this.

"Those pancakes smell amazing," she says.

"Trust me they'll be to die for."

"Oh I know your cooking I have no doubt they'll be amazing."

"Would you like the grand tour after breakfast?"

"Definitely. This place has like a million rooms."

"Only four."

"Okay my bad only four," she says sarcastically. "Why do you have so many rooms?"

I start setting up a tray. I put a plate of four pancakes, four slices of bacon, 2 orange juices, and a cup of fruit. We start walking towards my room.

"Well one room is permanently Quinn's, two of them I knocked out the walls and made into a dance studio, and one guest room. Okay get into bed now," I playfully order.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Santana gets under the covers and I set the tray on her lap. I slide in next to her as she begins cutting up the pancakes. I carefully watch as she puts a few pieces of pancake in her mouth. A smile beams on her face and then she let's out a moan.

"Oh my god!" Santana exclaims. "These are so great! It's like sticking a cloud into your mouth."

I can't help but to laugh at her description. "Thanks."

I pick up the extra fork and start eating. Yeah, these pancakes rock.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana says in mid breakfast.

"Of course," I answer taking a bit of bacon.

"Why did Quinn kiss you when she saw Puck? I understand she panicked, but why?" she asks.

I knew this was coming eventually. "It's very complicated and it's not my story to tell, it's Quinn's. But I will tell you this before Quinn came out of the closet she dated Puck for a while and the break up was ugly, really ugly."

"Okay I can accept that answer," she says.

"Thank you."

Trying to lighten the mood and change the subject, I nuzzle my nose in her neck placing a kiss on the skin and ask, "What do you want to do today?"

"Absolutely nothing," she answers.

"Oh a lazy Sunday in bed together?" she nods. "I like that, but what about Nina? I know this is the only day you have to really spend time with her."

She gives me a peck on the lips and smiles adoringly at me. "I love how considerate you are, but don't worry. My mom sent me a text while you were making breakfast saying she'll take care of Nina today and not to worry."

"Oh good then I get to have my way with you again and again," I tell her putting the tray on the ground and crashing my lips into hers. She squeals and then giggles as I settle on top of her. True to my word I have my way with her.

It is mid afternoon and we haven't moved from bed except for the grand tour of my apartment that resulted in sex in my studio. We're lying under the covers her back is pressed to my front and my arms are wrapped around her. Santana's playing with my fingers that are lying on her stomach and I watch her.

"Why isn't Nina's father in the picture?" I ask and her body stiffens slightly. We've been talking about everything and nothing throughout the morning and afternoon. Some stuff has been serious, like the exes talk, while other stuff has been about places we've always wanted to travel to and why.

"I didn't really know him. I was drunk and accidentally hooked up with him. When I told him I was pregnant and keeping it, he said he wanted nothing to do with the baby. He had some problems of his own, mostly drugs, so I didn't really mind that he wanted out. I don't want Nina to have bad influential people in her life especially drug addict fathers that will always let her down."

"That's very noble of you, raising a daughter all on your own," I say and kiss her temple.

"I have my mom. She's been a huge help."

A comfortable silence overtakes us again, but I'm quick to interrupt it. "I was wondering, this is going to sound cheesy, but could we be like official?"

She's turns a little to look at me. "Like what?"

I'm a little nervous now. "Um, Santana would you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles at me. "Only if you'll be mine."

"I'm yours, proudly so," I say and lean down to kiss her lips.

An hour later I hear someone walking down my hallway.

"Don't panic, it's Quinn, she has a key," I tell Santana and yes we're in the same position.

"Hey Britt, I was seeing-" Quinn bursts into my room, but quickly shuts up when she sees us. "Oh hey Santana."

"Hi Quinn," I greet her with a smug smile.

"Well I see that you two have made up," Quinn takes a seat at the end of my bed. Santana moves a little, but I tighten my grip on her telling her she's not going anywhere.

"Yes we have," I answer.

"So what are you two now? Girlfriends, friends with benefits, an all day thing?" Quinn asks. She's not really for subtly.

"Girlfriends," I answer. "What happened after we left?"

Quinn looks at me then to Santana then back to me. "How much does she know?"

Santana answers before I can. "Britt didn't say much, only that it's your story to tell."

Quinn looks at me thanking me with her eyes. "Well, Puck and I fought before Jenny pulled me away."

"What did you tell her?" I ask.

"Everything," Quinn whispers. Wow this girl must be special for Quinn to reveal her past. She never talks about her past with knew people. Only Kurt and I know everything. "So Santana I owe you an explanation as to why I kissed your girlfriend, which by the way I'm sorry. It will never happen again I promise."

"I believe you," Santana says. "But you don't owe me an explanation if you don't want to."

"No I do especially since you and Puck are friends and he came between you and Britt because of our history," Quinn says and then begins the story. "I got pregnant at sixteen and Puck was the father. My parents kicked me out of my house, Britt's parents became my legal guardians, and I gave the baby up for adoption."

"Wow that was the shorten version," I comment and Quinn just glares at me.

"Quinn I'm sorry that happened to you. What did Puck do about this?" Santana asks.

"Nothing," I bitterly answer.

"Brittany," Quinn warns.

"What, Q? He didn't do a damn thing. You got pregnant and he ignored you."

"Okay Britt it's in the past," Quinn says then to lighten the mood she adds, "Santana you learn very quickly your girl gets a little overprotective of the ones she loves."

"I can tell," Santana says but gives me a reassuring kiss to the lips.

"Oh my god you two are adorable together," Quinn coos.

"You know I'm going to demand a double date here soon," I tell her and I watch as some of the color drains from Quinn's face. I have a tendency to embarrass her during double dates.

"No," she says.

"Oh yeah," I tell her.

"Okay well I'm going to leave. By the way I took Rex out. He came to the door with his leash and you know me I can't resist those eyes," she says and she can't.

"Thanks, Q. I'll call you later," I tell her and she leaves.

After Quinn leaves Santana turns to me. "So you really dislike Puck?"

"It's kind of a hate after what he did. I know he's your friend, but my opinion won't change of him," I tell her honestly.

"You have history with him I wouldn't expect it to, but don't be angry with me that he's my friend," she says.

"I won't. Apparently he's not the boy I once knew."

She snuggles back into my arms. Unfortunately after we eat dinner, that I cooked, she has to leave. We're standing by my door, hugging each other. Her chin is under my head with her arms wrapped around my waist and my arms are wrapped around her.

"I have to go," she says.

"I know," but neither one of us move or make an effort to move.

"I love you," I tell her.

"I love you, too." She let's out a deep sigh. She pulls back a little so we can kiss. It started out simple, but of course it gets heated quickly.

"I really do have to go," she says.

"I know," and this time she pulls back a little and then pulls out of my embrace completely, but holds my hand. "Okay you're going, just text me when you get home so I know you're safe."

"I will, goodbye," she says with a quick peck then leaves.

Thirty minutes later I receive a text message.

_S: Made it home and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my place Tuesday night?_

_B: I would love to :) _

_S: Great! Well goodnight love you_

_B: Night, love you too_

I can honestly say this is the happiest I have ever been.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	11. I'm In This

**A/N: **Hello! I want to firstly, thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite story, favorite author, and whatever else makes you all read this story and let's me know that you're reading it. Now I also need to apologize for an earlier comment when I said I would try to finish this story this month, yeah that's not happening, but don't worry I will finish this story. Just bare with me on this. Now for a new update. **ENJOY :)**

Chapter Eleven

**Santana's POV**

I wake up this beautiful Monday morning with a huge smile on my face. I didn't stop humming when I came home last night. My mom just looked at me, shook her head, and said congratulations. It's official I'm in love with a drop dead sexy dancer. There's a little extra pep in my step this morning. Everyone is noticing.

"Mommy, why are you so bouncy?" Nina asks.

I pick her up and twirl her around in the kitchen. "Oh it's nothing just a beautiful morning."

Nina starts giggling. "You silly mommy."

I eat breakfast with my daughter and mother before heading off to work. I arrive to work on time and begin filing paperwork and messages to the right partners. It's a little slow law day for a Monday, so I take full advantage and get a head on my work. It's around ten o'clock when I see Puck making his way through the offices with the mail cart. I knew this would come sooner or later, I was just hoping later so it wouldn't destroy my good mood.

I watch as he hesitantly approaches me. "Hey Santana," he stutters a little. "So how pissed are you at me?"

I glare at him letting all my anger show in my eyes. "Really pissed."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I knew Brittany," he says acting all apologetic, but like hell am I buying it.

"Yeah you should be sorry," I say with an angry tone. "What pisses me off the most is that you knew how crazy I am about Brittany and when the opportunity came you not only tried to break her heart, but you tried to break mine as well."

"San, I never meant for you to get hurt. It's just she made my life a living hell and I thought you deserved better than that bitch," Puck says.

That pisses me off, so I grab his arm and drag him into an empty conference room. "You don't know her Puck. You know the girl she was in high school not the woman she is today."

"People like Brittany don't change!" his voice is starting to rise.

"I don't know what went down between you, Quinn, and Brittany in high school, but the girl you're describing to me isn't Brittany. She's kind, sweet, a fantastic role model for my daughter, and most importantly she makes me insanely happy."

"Wait, you're going to continue seeing her?" he asks completely shocked.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," I say proudly.

He crosses my arms and gives me this look that says he can't believe what I'm telling him. "Fine, but just wait she'll break your heart."

Puck storms out of the conference room and I stay there standing with my fists clutched to my sides. My good mood is gone. He has no right to tell me who Brittany is. They were stupid teenagers when they got into that mess. I would be a total hypocrite if I judged Brittany by her past because obviously, she hasn't judged me by mine. The rest of the day drags after my fight with Puck. Phones start ringing off the hook with some huge case that has all the lawyers scrambling.

I can't wait to be a lawyer. I'm almost finished with my night classes and have started applying to law schools in New York. My grades are amazing and I have a great chance of getting into Columbia's Law School. Money is going to be the biggest problem, along with time away from home. My mom has made me a deal, if I make the grades and find a way to pay for school she'll be more than happy to help take care of Nina so I can become a lawyer.

Luckily for me, my Monday night class is cancelled this week, so when five o'clock rolls around I head straight home. After work I have the same routine, I spend about a few hours playing with Nina and having dinner with my family before going to class. Today, I spend some more time with my daughter and get ahead on some schoolwork. I put Nina to bed around nine o'clock after reading one of her favorite bedtime stories. I settle into my bed and call the one person I've wanted to talk to all day.

"Hey gorgeous," Brittany greets and I can almost see the smile on her face.

"Hi," I say sighing in happiness at finally being able to relax and talk to her.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Nothing I just really needed to hear your voice," I say truthfully.

She chuckles. "Good because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day. How was your day?"

"Fantastic until I got to work."

"Why, what happened?" she asks concerned and I can't help but think she's really cute when she's worried.

"Puck," I simply say.

"Oh," her voice has changed from its happiness to something else, almost uncertainty. "How did that go?"

"Not great. He apologized for not telling me he knew you, but he wasn't sorry about trying to break us apart. He wanted to break you're heart for making his life a living hell in high school," I tell her.

Brittany is silent for a minute or two. "I'm sorry you had to put up with him."

"Can I ask you something?" Curiosity is getting the better of me.

"Sure," she says and now her tone is even and calm.

"What happened that would make Puck want to do this to you?" I ask.

She's silent. I can almost hear her thinking. "I'm not exactly proud of the things I did," she starts.

"Babe I'm not going to break up with you over your past," I reassure her.

"Okay remember those words," she says and I can hear the fear behind her voice. "When I found out that Puck wanted nothing to do with Quinn, I kind of lost it. He wasn't willing to go to doctor's appointments and he didn't want Quinn staying with him when she got kicked out. She went to him first thinking that maybe he'd be a descent guy and help her out, well he wasn't and I got furious. At first I started rumors about him so that none of the girls would date him. It was just stupid stuff, like he had an STD or a small dick or he had really bad breath. I kind of put a lot of garlic in his lunch to prove my point about the bad breath. It was dumb stuff, but he came back and started some rumors about me. Luckily, I had come out a few months prior so he didn't get the pleasure to throw me out of the closet, but he started some rumors about Quinn and I. At the time everyone thought Quinn was straight, which she was then, but that didn't stop him. The rumors about Quinn and I got so bad that my girlfriend at the time gave me an ultimatum, kick Quinn out of my house or she breaks up with me. Quinn doesn't know about that, she thinks I just broke up with the girl. Then I kind of got pissed after that and any chance he had at getting a girl I destroyed it. We almost got into a physical fight, but we were pulled apart. Yes, I made his life a living hell during high school and didn't stop until we graduated, but I also don't take kindly to the people I love getting hurt."

I could hear some of her remorse through her explanation, but most importantly I heard the hurt in her voice. I can tell high school wasn't the greatest time for Britt. She's probably leaving out some details, but I'm not going to push her. The fact that she was willing to be honest with me right now is rare in people.

"Okay," I tell her.

"Okay?" she asks confused.

"I just wanted the truth and that's what you gave me, so thank you. I told you I wasn't going to judge you based on your past. I have no right to," I tell her.

"I think I just fell even more in love with you," she says.

I chuckle. "I love you too. Are you still coming over tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she says.

"Okay well goodnight Britt."

"Night San."

We end the conversation and I spend the rest of the evening processing what she told me. Can I believe she did that stuff? Definitely, but I don't believe that's the person she is today.

**Brittany's POV**

Wow, San took that better than most people would. I'm a little shocked actually because I know how much Puck means to Santana, he's practically her brother. I never wanted this to happen, for me to come between them, but when it comes to Puck I see red. He treated Quinn like crap so I made his life hell. It wasn't my finest moment, but I couldn't sit back and watch him hit on every girl while Quinn cried herself to sleep most nights. The guy she thought she had feelings for was a jerk, her parents threw her out, and on top of all that she was a pregnant hormonal mess. I can't tell you how many times I held her at night trying to get her calm down and sleep.

I never told Quinn about Lindsey, my ex girlfriend in high school, because it would've made Quinn feel worse. Besides Lindsey was a high school crush nothing more than that. I dated a few more girls in high school, but once Puck started rumors about Quinn and I being together not many girls wanted me.

After talking to Santana, I decide to go to bed. Luckily, I didn't have to work Monday, so I relaxed most of the day, but I'm still on a little high from the weekend. I mean I had a successful show and got the girl of my dreams. Shit like this doesn't happen often.

I walk into the studio Tuesday afternoon to see Mike and Blaine waiting for me. Blaine is the first to hug me.

"Oh my god you're show was amazing!" he exclaims.

"Thanks Blaine," I smile at him.

"Britt you were amazing and that choreography was off the hook," Mike compliments.

"Thanks guys you're too sweet," I tell them.

"No we want to thank you. I don't know who you talked to, but our phones were ringing yesterday with at least three producers wanting to hire you to choreograph their shows," Blaine tells me.

My jaw hits the floor. "Really?"

They both nod their head. "That great for the studio, so we really need to thank you."

"Don't thank me. I just told some producers where I work," I tell them honestly. Seriously, all my dreams are coming true right now. That big break has finally come.

"We're going to sit down with a few next week and we want you to be there. We're thinking that you and Mike can split up between everyone. We might have to hire another teacher for the classes here," Blaine says.

"Okay well just give me times and dates and I will be there. I'm game for whatever you two have in mind," I tell them.

"Fantastic," Blaine says. "I'm going to go call a few back."

Mike gives me a hug. "Serious Britt you were fantastic."

I smile at him and go to the class I'm suppose to teach. I only teach three classes that afternoon and I'm out by five. I quickly, go home and shower before heading over to Santana's. At six thirty I'm standing outside Santana's door waiting for someone to answer and I'm extremely happy to see Santana standing in front of me. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist bringing her closely to me.

"I missed you," I say as I bury my head in the crook of Santana's neck.

"I missed you, too and it's only been 2 days," she says pulling me in tighter.

"Longest two days ever," I pull back and kiss her, which quickly deepens.

We're getting a little carried away, but I don't care. I missed my gorgeous Latina. Air becomes an issue so we pull apart. She leans her forehead on mine and we take a moment. I open my eyes and stare into her brown ones, but a stuff toy on the floor catches my eye and I pull back quickly.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim in a whisper.

"What? What's wrong?" Santana asks panicked.

"What do we tell your daughter?" I ask panicking. "I mean do we explain that we're together, does she even know what a lesbian is? Do we act like we normally do? Which is going to be a tad hard since I'm having issues keeping my hands off you."

Santana starts laughing, which stops my rambling. "What?" I ask a little self conscious.

"You're too cute," she says and pecks my lips.

"Come on San I'm serious. What do we say? And oh my god you're mother is here! That's it my hands are staying in my pocket," I say putting my hands in my pockets.

Santana takes my hands out and holds them. "Baby chill, breathe, everything is going to be okay. Don't worry about my mom she loves you. You can hold my hand, put your arms around my waist, like I like," she adds with a wink, "and be chill. As for Nina we will sit her down and explain our relationship, okay?"

"Okay," I breathe out.

"Alright let's go have that talk," she says.

"Wait now? You want to do this now?" I ask.

"Yes, because you're not the only one having trouble keeping her hands to herself," she says and adds another wink. Yes, that wink is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I nod my head. She talks my hand and leads the way into the family room where Nina is playing.

"Britty! Did you come to play?" Nina runs into my arms and I pick her up.

"Yeah munchkin and I'm here to have dinner with you guys," I tell her.

I take Nina and set her down on the couch. Santana and I sit opposite her on the coffee table.

"Sweetie, Brittany and I have something we need to tell you," Santana starts and Nina looks straight to me.

She has her little legs crossed and her hands folded on her lap. It's kind of cute and scary how serious she looks. Then to make matters worse, in a dead serious tone she says, "Yes?"

I want to speak, I do, but Nina is terrifying. I'm sweating; I can feel the beads of sweat dropping from my forehead.

Santana decides to break the silence, seeing that I'm not going to any time soon. "Brittany and I love each other very much, and we are in a relationship."

"Okay?" Nina is not fully getting the concept here.

"Sweetie you know how I explained that when some people love each other very much they get married," Santana says and I have to admit I'm not following.

"You're getting married?" Nina asks.

Santana and I both look at each other and say at the same time. "No."

"It's like the step before marriage. Basically Brittany will be spending more time with me and us, and you may see more hand holding," Santana brings up our clasped hands to show, "Brittany is my girlfriend sweetie."

"And your mom is my girlfriend," I decide to actually speak now.

Nina looks at both of us, studying us for minutes.

"Okay, " she says, gets up, and goes to play with her toys.

When she leaves I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. "Is it sad that I think that was the scariest moment of my life?"

Santana laughs at me and kisses my cheek. "Come on let's go see how the food is coming."

We walk hand in hand into the kitchen where Maria is cooking something that smells heavenly.

"Oh Brittany it's so good to see you," she says and gives me a big hug.

"Hi Maria, it's nice to see you too," I tell her.

"I heard your show was successful?" she asks.

I take a seat on one of the kitchen chairs and Santana sits on my lap. I keep my arms around her waist. "Yes, it was very successful. Actually I have really good news. A few producers called the studio yesterday wanting me to choreograph their shows, so Blaine, Mike, and I are sitting down with them next week."

"Oh my god Britt that's amazing!" Santana exclaims and kisses me on the lips.

"That's fantastic Brittany. Who are Mike and Blaine?" Maria asks.

"Oh sorry they're the ones who own the studio."

"I'm going to have to see you dance with all this praise you're getting," Maria says.

"We'll work something out," I tell her, which makes her laugh. "By the way whatever you're making smells amazing."

"Thank you. I think you're going to like this. It's an old family recipe," she tells me.

"I can't wait." I say.

Maria takes a moment to sit down with us. Santana grabs a bottle of wine and pours a glass for the three of us before she reclaims her seat on my lap.

Maria takes a sip of her wine and asks in a serious tone, "So Brittany what are you intentions with my daughter?"

I nearly choke on my wine while Santana exclaims, "Mom!"

"What? I'm only joking," she says while laughing. "Seriously, Brittany you should've seen your face."

"Ha, ha, that's a good one I'm dying with laughter," I sarcastically tell her. "But I would like to answer that question."

"Okay," she says amused.

"I plan on loving your daughter with all my heart and making her the happiest person ever. Basically I'll give her the world if I can," I sincerely tell Maria.

"I always knew I liked you," Maria says before going back to the stove.

Santana leans in and kisses me before whispering, "Good answer."

"It's all true," I whisper into her ear.

Dinner is delicious, probably the best food I've ever had. Maria tried three times telling me what she made, but it was Spanish so I butchered the pronunciation. Nina tells us stories of her day with her abuela. I could really get use to this family dinner thing with Santana and her family. Everyone is laughing and having a good time. No one is bickering harshly or fighting like Katie and I do at Sunday dinners. Everything is calm and relaxed; everyone is just enjoying the other's company. After dinner Santana and I play with Nina. Let me tell you, Nina has one wild imagination.

"Okay Nina it's time for bed," Santana says.

"Britty will you read me a story?" she asks me.

"Sure kiddo." We go up to her room. I tuck Nina into bed and begin reading her a story. When I'm finished she's sound asleep. Santana is standing in the doorway leaning against the frame smiling. I go to stand beside her.

"You're really good with her," she whispers.

"Well it's hard not to love her," I whisper.

"Thank you. Not many would put up with dating a single mom."

I turn so I'm looking Santana dead in the eyes. "Hey I'm in this. I'm fully in this. I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else in this moment."

I see a smug smile grace Santana's lips. "Well I can think of another place."

Yep, this woman is going to be the death of me.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative :)**


	12. They Don't Know

**A/N: **First and foremost, I am truly, deeply, madly sorry that I've been gone for so long. The semester started back up and my life turned into a constant hectic rollercoaster. I finally had a week off and decided that it's time this story needed an update. I will tell you another update won't come until Thanksgiving and then again over Christmas since I'll have more time. Thanks for being so patient and for your lovely reviews. Now **ENJOY :)**

Chapter Twelve

**Brittany's POV**

**Four Months Later…**

Quinn and I sit down after ordering our coffee. "How's the production going?" she asks me. After graduating in December, I was hired by Jessie St. James. He is an up in coming producer, who hired me to choreograph his new Broadway play, _The Book of Mormon._ (A/N: I haven't seen the show, but after hearing it's success I decided to have fun and put it in this story, which I can do :p)

"It's difficult, but I'm loving every minute of it. We're still putting together the last few routines and then the hiring begins. Luckily for backup dancers, they're keeping some of the people that I'm working with so I don't have to train every," I tell her.

"That's great Brittany!" We drink our coffee a little more. 

"So you're bringing Jenny to Sunday dinner?" I ask a little amused. Jenny and Quinn have been dating a little longer than Santana and I have. They're totally in love with each other and I think Jenny is the one for Quinn, but Q is being cautious with her. I don't blame her; Q has been hurt badly in the past.

"Yeah your mom cornered me the other day on the phone. I think we talked for almost 2 hours and then invited Jenny to dinner."

"My parents will love her," I say reassuringly knowing Quinn is probably freaking out a bit.

"I hope so. Now when are they going to meet Santana?" she asks.

"You know you never told me about that new client, how is that going?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Oh no you can't avoid this forever. I mean you practically live with Santana. Your parents are going to eventually have to know." It's true I spend most of my nights at her place and on weekends she stays with me. We don't stay at mine often because of Nina.

"Yeah I'm prolonging that for as long as I can."

"Well you're running short on time, Britt."

"I know. San keeps asking when she'll meet them, but I'm terrified of my mom." About a month ago, Santana started bringing up the "when do I meet the parents" topic and I have been avoiding the subject ever since. She hasn't been too pushy about it, but lately she asks more frequently.

"Oh come on give your mom a little more credit."

I give Quinn the 'you're kidding me' look. "We all remember how she treated Brie's ex-boyfriend when she found out about him."

"That was also like what 10 years ago. Maybe she's changed."

"Ha, yeah right."

"Well, you can't keep putting it off," Quinn tells me with a stern look. We finish our coffee and then head our separate ways. My schedule has been a little everywhere lately with the show. I have become a little bit of a hard ass lately because we're getting pressed with time. I practically won't allow anyone to leave unless we can run through two routines without any mess ups. However, today I'm generous because today is Valentine's Day and I have a romantic dinner planned for my girlfriend. I have reservations for seven at my favorite restaurant, so at five thirty I send everyone home. It's also a Friday night, so everyone is gracious that I'm allowing them to leave early.

I get home and take a quick shower, giving me plenty of time to get ready. I have a simple, yet classy black dress picked out for tonight. I told Santana we were going somewhere special so she needed to dress up. She had told me a thousand times not to take her somewhere over the top, but it's Valentine's Day so I think it's necessary. I arrive at Santana's at six thirty and let myself in. We exchanged keys to each other's places a few weeks ago.

I see Maria in the kitchen with Nina. "Hey guys how are two of my favorite Lopezs doing?"

"Wow Brittany you look amazing," Maria compliments.

"Thanks." I blush slightly. "And how are you doing munchkin?"

Nina looks up at me smiling brightly. "I'm good. Britty are we going to the park Sunday?"

"I don't know. It's cold outside," I tell her, but she begins to pout and let me tell you that pout gets me every time. "How about we leave it up to your mom?"

"Okay," she says not completely satisfied with my answer, but she'll take it.

"I take it Santana isn't ready yet?" I ask Maria.

"No, but if I were you I would go up there and make her hurry because she's been getting ready for the past two hours," Maria says and I chuckle.

I walk upstairs to her bedroom and lightly knock on the door. I hear her say come in and I open the door to see my beautiful girlfriend standing in front of her full length mirror putting on a necklace. I'm speechless and blow away when I see her. She's wearing a dark red dress with black heels and her hair is curled lightly to give it a little wave. She's gorgeous.

"Wow. You look stunning, gorgeous," I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Thanks baby and you look beautiful," she says then turns around in my arms to give me a quick kiss. Well it was suppose to be a quick kiss, but we haven't seen each other in almost three days and the kiss last a little longer.

"Hi," she whispers when she breaks the kiss.

"Hi," I whisper back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go," she says. We say good night to Nina and Maria, but not without Maria being a total mother and taking a quick picture of us. It's the least we can do since she's watching Nina, so we can have the whole night together. We somehow make it to the restaurant on time and the hostess quickly seats us.

"Britt this place is too nice. I thought we agreed-" I cut off San's rant with a quick kiss.

"For one night let me spoil you."

"You spoil me all the time," she says sweetly.

"Then this is no different plus it's Valentine's Day and this is one of my favorite restaurants. You'll love it." I give her my puppy eyes that I know she can't say no to.

"Not fair," she whines. "You know I can't resist that face."

"I know," I say sweetly.

"Okay we'll stay," she says and I kiss her again this time a little longer.

We settle into easy conversation over red wine and appetizers. After we order our main course, I decide I can't wait any longer to give her my present.

"So I got you something."

"Britt," she warns.

"Relax you'll love it and I couldn't resist when I got the idea," I pull out the small box from my purse and slide it across the table.

She takes the box and opens it. She gasps and I see her eyes widen. Santana takes the bracelet from the box.

"Brittany it's beautiful, but this is too much," she says.

I clasp the bracelet and watch the charms fall and admire how beautiful it looks on her. I watch as she studies the bracelet realizing what the charms mean. There's a charm with Nina's birthstone and my personal favorite, the charm I got specially made, it's a charm, S&B. Santana sees it and she glances up at me.

"Do you like it?" I ask her.

"Baby I love it," she says and leans across the table to give me a kiss.

"I'm glad," I say as we sit back down.

"Brittany?" I instantly tense when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around and my fears are confirmed when I see Katie standing there with douche bag, oh I mean Derek. I know I've been caught when I see Katie's smirk.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath and stand up when she walks over to my table.

I give her and Derek a hug. "Hey Katie."

"I'm surprised to see you here," she says.  
>"Well you know it's my favorite place," I say. "Um Katie this is Santana, Santana this is my sister Katie."<p>

"Oh," Santana jumps to her feet, "it's so nice to finally meet someone from Brittany's family."

"It's nice to meet you too," Katie says while shaking Santana's hand, her smirk never leaving her face.

I'm beginning to panic. Katie is a bitch and I know her first phone call tomorrow is going to be to our mother.

"So how do you two know each other?" Katie asks even though she knows the answer. She's just getting a kick out of watching me squirm.

Santana looks at me waiting for me to answer, and I do. "Santana is my girlfriend."

"Oh wow! Brittany you've never said anything. I'm so happy for you." Katie's level of fakeness is nauseating.

San gives me a quick glance and I can tell she is a little hurt. "Well I'm sure you and Derek have big plans for tonight and I wouldn't want to keep you any longer," I say.

"Yes we do. I'll see you later, Britt and it was nice meeting you Santana," Katie says.

"It was nice meeting you too," Santana says.

Katie leaves and we retake our seats. I haven't looked at Santana yet; I'm a little afraid too. Our food is placed in front of us, so I decide to chance a look up, but I'm met with a glare.

"I know how bad that must of looked," I say hoping to lessen the blow.

"You have never told your family about me? No wonder you have been putting off me meeting your parents, because they have no clue about me!" Santana's voice rises a little.

"I know, okay. I know this is bad."

"Are you ashamed of me?" she asks hurt evident in her voice.

I'm a little taken back by her question. "What? No, Santana I love you." I reach across the table and take her hands in mine. "I'm ashamed of my family because they're judgmental bitches."

"You're gay, how judgmental can they be?" she asks her tone has softened.

"My mom and sister, Katie, are judgmental of other people and they're harsh about it. Katie is a bitch, we barely get along and my mom judges any person that doesn't fit her standards. My mom's standards are almost impossible to meet. I'm ashamed of how they act," I tell her.

She squeezes my hand. "What about your dad and your other sister?"

"My dad is whipped. Actually I skyped with Brie last week and I told her all about us. She's planning on visiting in a couple weeks for my dad's birthday and she's looking forward to meeting you," I say.

"Great! You know you're going to have to eventually tell your parents about us," she says.

"Oh trust me I'm going to hear all about this tomorrow. Katie's first call is going to be to our mother," I tell Santana. "But can we please not let this ruin our night?"

"Of course, but we are going to talk about this tomorrow," Santana says.

"Okay."

We start eating our meal and before I know it we're finished and I'm paying the check. Since it's too cold to walk to my apartment we grab a cab. It takes less than ten minutes to get back to my apartment. I know we're both a little eager to get to my place. It's been three days too long since we had sex and I know we're both dying. I open my door and when I step into my apartment I gasp. There are rose pedals on the floor leading to the bedroom.

"Okay I so did not leave my place like this, so it had to be you," I turn looking at Santana who is wearing an innocent smile. "But how?"

"Oh I had some help," she says as she takes my hand leading me to the bedroom.

We head to the bedroom and I am met with another surprise. The room is dimly lit with candles lining the room. There are rose pedals over the bed and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, my favorite.

"San this is amazing," I tell her.

She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her. "I love you."

"I love you too," I tell her before bringing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. She backs us up until the backs of my legs hit the bed and I sit down. Santana pulls away from me and walks over to my stereo. Music starts to play lightly in the background, but I'm not even focusing on the music. My eyes haven't left Santana; I'm interested to see what she does next. She stands a few feet away from me. Our eyes lock in an intense gaze. I'm not broken out of this trance until I hear the sound of a zipper and that's when I see that San's hands are behind her back pulling down the zipper of her dress.

I watch Santana slip out of her dress and when I look at her I feel a wave of heat rush through my body. In the middle of my bedroom stands a gorgeous Latina wearing a red lacey bra with a matching thong. I scan my eyes up and down her body before my eyes lock with hers.

"Beautiful," I say while letting out a breath. I go to stand up, but she quickly stops me by straddling my waist.

"Like what you see?" she asks with a smirk on her lips.

"I love it."

I grip the back of her thighs, but she grabs my hands and places them on her hips. "Not yet baby," she says knowing I was about to flip us over and have my way with her. I love that she can read my mind like that.

Since I can't have my way with her yet, I go for her neck, light placing kisses along her neck to her collarbone. She let's out a soft moan, but then she pulls back and stands up pulling me with her. She unzips my dress and allows me to step out of it. Now it's her turn to stare. I'm wearing the matching set of black lace underwear that she loves on me.

"God I love this on you," she says.

"I know," I smirk.

She pushes me back onto the bed and straddles my waist again except this time she has me laying down completely. I won't lie; I may like being the dominant one in our relationship, but when Santana is on top of me it has to be the hottest thing ever. She takes the bowl of strawberries beside us and brings it closer. She picks up a strawberry and brings it to her lips then trails it down her body slowly. I watch this movement like my life depends on it and another heat wave rushes over my body. She brings it back to her lips and places half the strawberry in her mouth. I take this as a hint and sit up to take the other half. Our lips lightly touch before we pull away finishing the strawberry.

She takes my earlobe between her teeth causing me to moan. "Lay back down."

I do as I'm told. Santana grabs another strawberry and bites half of it. She takes it and trails it down the valley between my breasts and over my stomach so that there is a light trail of strawberry and chocolate over my body. She allows me to finish the rest of the strawberry then she leans down and licks up the path that she created. My breath catches in the back of my throat. She starts at my stomach and licks her way up to my breasts. I let out another moan. When she's finished she leans down to kiss my lips. We start slow until I feel her tongue swipe my bottom lip begging for access, which I grant. Suddenly, our tongues meet in a battle of dominance and the rest of the night is filled with us making love to each other. (A/N don't hate I kind of got stuck and this is what happened)

XSBXBSXSBXBSXSBXBSXSBXBSXSB

In the distance I can hear my phone buzzing on my bedside table. I slowly open my eyes and the room is still dark, only with streams of sunlight seeping through the curtains. Santana is curled into my side with her leg draped over my hip and her arm around my stomach. I hate to move, but my phone has gone off twice now. I carefully move out from Santana's grasp and grab my phone. I lay back down in bed and Santana instantly moves back to her position. I look at the caller id; it's my mom. I slightly groan before answering the phone.

"Hello," I whisper with sleep still evident in my voice.

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" my mom yells. I pull the phone away from my ear and pray it didn't wake Santana. Thankfully it didn't.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you've talked to Katie," I say.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asks.

"Yes, the day of the wedding," I sarcastically say.

"Oh my god you're engaged?" mom yells again.

"No mom, I was being sarcastic," I tell her.

"Oh thank god. Now listen to me I'm angry that you kept this from me and your father. So this is what you're going to do, you are going to bring this girl to Sunday dinner," my mom demands.

"I think that's too much mom. I mean Quinn is already bringing Jenny, that's too many girlfriends for one dinner," I explain.

"This isn't up for debate. You will be there with Santana, understood," mom says.

"Yes mom."

"Good. Have a nice day. I'll see you tomorrow night," she says cheerfully and hangs up the phone.

I toss my phone onto my bedside table and lay back down. "So Sunday dinner with the fam?" Santana asks. I felt her stir a little during my conversation so I'm not surprised that she's awake.

"Is that okay?" I ask.

Santana looks up at me with her big brown eyes. "Of course. I'm excited to meet your family."

"Yeah," I say with worry clear in my voice.

I think Santana can tell I'm anxious so she thankfully drops the subject. "Last night was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"Mine too," I tell her with a big smile on my face.

"I'm so in love with you," she says and then kisses me.

"I'm so in love with you," I repeat since the words are true. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, let's see," she starts and then begins kissing my neck. I giggle a little loving this idea. "Can we stay in bed all day watching movies, eating food, and lots and lots of sex?"

"See this is why I love you. You can read my mind so easily," I say. "That's a fantastic plan for today."

Like I said before Maria agreed to watch Nina all of today. Santana and I have barely had time to be alone. Either we're working, or we have Nina with us. I'm not complaining, I love my life, but have this time just to ourselves is what we've really needed lately. This past month has been difficult with the play. I've been working late and Santana has night classes and when we both get home we're too tired to do anything, but we do fall asleep in each other's arms most nights.

We stay in bed all day before it's time for San to go home and of course I go with her. I think I want to ask her to move in with me. I hate spending one night away from her. This morning when I woke up to her in my arms, I wanted to wake up like that always. The second we step into her home Nina comes running up to us.

"Britty, mami, you're home!" Nina jumps into my arms.

"Hey munkin were you good for your grandma?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen where Maria is sitting with some paper scattered on the table.

"I was so good," Nina says.

"Oh I bet you were," I tell her.

"Nina it's getting close to your bedtime. Why don't you go change into your pajamas and then I'll read you a bedtime story," Santana says.

"Can Britty read it to me?" Nina asks.

"Definitely," I tell her.

"Yay!" I put Nina down and she takes off to her room. I watch her before returning my attention to the others in the room. I take a seat across from Maria and Santana sits on my lap. We haven't been able to keep our hands off each other and I think it's noticeable.

"I can see you guys had a good time," Maria says not looking up from a paper she's holding.

"It was very romantic. Look what Britt bought me," Santana says holding out her wrist for her mom to see.

Maria examines the bracelet. "Oh my god! Brittany this is beautiful."

"Thank you," I tell her.

"Britty!" we hear Nina yell from her room.

"Looks like someone is ready for their bedtime story," Santana says with a chuckle.

"Yeah I think I should go." I get up and go to Nina's room.

**Santana's POV**

I let Brittany go to Nina's room. Britt is so good with my daughter and that makes me love her even more. I have a silly smile plastered to my face and I'm fiddling with my bracelet.

"I like this," my mom comments.

"What?" I'm oblivious to what she's talking about.

"You, happy. I'm glad you have Brittany," my mom says.

"Me too. You know I think she's the one for me. I know we've only been dating for four months, but I can't imagine my life without her. I'm always thinking about her and she's so good with Nina," I say.

"She really is," my mom agrees and goes back to her work for a few minutes.

"I'm meeting her family tomorrow," I say out of the blue.

"What?" she stops what she's doing and looks up at me.

"Her sister ran into us last night. Britt hadn't told her family she's in a relationship and her sister told her mom, who called this morning and invited me to Sunday dinner," I explain.

"Why hasn't Brittany said anything to her family?" my mom asks.

"She's told me that she was embarrassed how her family acts and didn't want me to go through that," I tell my mom.

"Do you believe her?"

"Yes, but there's something she's not telling me and she definitely didn't want to talk about tomorrow's dinner at all," I tell my mom.

Before we can talk about it anymore I hear footsteps. We quickly change the subject before Britt walks into the room.

"Well she's knocked out. My job here is done," Brittany says proudly and I chuckle.

"Good because I'm exhausted," I stand up and grab her hand dragging her to my room. Tomorrow is definitely going to be an interesting evening.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative :)**


	13. Meet The Parents

**A/N: **Okay, I'm really really really really really sorry for this incredibly late update. Thankfully it's Christmas break and I have nothing else to focus on. Thank you for the kind words and reviews. I love hearing from you guys and knowing your opinion. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will try not to make you guys wait that long again.

Chapter Thirteen

**Brittany's POV**

I nervously drummed my thumbs on my steering wheel as I drive towards Santana's.

"Britt chill, everything is going to be fine," Quinn says. I picked her and Jenny up before getting San.

I look at Quinn giving her the 'are you kidding me' look and she quickly shuts up. "I don't see what the big deal is?" Jenny asks from the backseat. "From what I've heard you have great parents."

"My parents are great, but my mom can be difficult at times. You've only heard the good things because they took Quinn in when her parents kicked her out. But when it comes to the women I date, my mom is harsh," I say.

"Why?" Jenny asks.

"Good question. Never really knew and never asked," I say.

"But she loved your ex," Quinn adds.

"Whatever. She'll love Santana, but the second Santana mentions her job, how we met, or that Santana had a kid at nineteen it'll all be over," I tell her.

"Quinn had a kid at sixteen," Jenny adds.

"And gave her up for adoption, plus Quinn is another daughter to my parents, it's different. My mom has always been tougher on me."

"It's true sweetie. Britt's mom has been kind of tough on her through the years. She's never been to one of Britt's performances."

"Not even the one you choreographed?" Jenny asks shocked.

"No," I say a little sadly. It used to bother me when I was younger and as I got older I learned to not let it bother me, but I really thought she would come to this one. We finally get to San's. I let myself into the home after parking in front.

"Britty!" Nina greets me with a hug.

"Hey munchkin. Where's your mom?" I ask.

"Getting ready. She looks real pwetty," Nina says.

"Doesn't she always," I say in return. I walk towards Santana's room. "Hey gorgeous ready to go?"

"Yep," Santana says. I walk up to her and her arms instantly go around my neck while I put my arms around her waist and nuzzle my face into her neck. I just hold her for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I mumble.

San shakes slightly from giggling. "Yes I'm sure. Everything is going to be okay."

I pull back slightly and kiss her. I sigh and take her hand leading her out of the room and to my car. We say goodnight to Nina and Maria before leaving. When we get to my car Jenny and Quinn are making out in the backseat.

"Cut it out," I tell them as I get into the driver side.

"Oh come on it's not like we're having sex. I know your rules, only you can have sex in this car," Quinn repeats what I've told her many times.

"Damn straight and I have," I say giving Santana a wink. Apparently, Santana has a big attraction to Audi's, so when she said her fantasy was to have sex in one how was I going to deny her. I start driving towards my parents' home.

"So, Santana, are you nervous?" Jenny asks.

"A little. Are you?" Santana asks Jenny.

"Definitely. Have you been prepped?" she asks.

Santana looks at me and takes my hand in hers. "A little."

"Quinn has been giving little lectures all week," Jenny says and I can't help, but to laugh because Quinn would.

"Nice Q," I comment.

"What? I've never brought a girl to meet your parents," Quinn says.

"Aww I'm the first? I feel honored," Jenny says and gives Quinn a quick peck on the lips.

"You should, for some strange reason Quinn seeks the approval from my parents harder than I do," I laugh.

"That's because I'm not related by blood and they were kind to take me in," Quinn says.

"Yes and they love you like they love me. Sometimes I think my mom loves you more," I say jokingly, but Quinn knows better.

"Britt," Quinn warns knowing how many times we've had this conversation.

"Okay. So what else do we need to know?" Jenny asks trying to change the subject. "Basically how do Santana and I get your parents to fall in love with us."

"Be yourselves," Quinn answers.

"Avoid questions," I mumble, but everyone heard me.

Santana gives my hand a little squeeze. "Babe you need to calm down."

I let out a breath. Santana and I talked about this yesterday. She knows my feelings about this whole dinner and that I'm a little more than nervous because of my mom. Santana's thumb is lazily circling the back of my hand and it's working to calm me down. I love that the simplest touch from Santana can relax me.

"Oh you guys should also know within the first five minutes of dinner Katie and Britt will be at each other's throats," Quinn snickers.

"Really?" Santana asks.

"Definitely. Ever since they were younger they always had to have at least one fight at dinner. It's like tradition," Quinn laughs finding this whole thing amusing.

"Well Katie is a bitch and I don't put up with her bullshit," I tell them. "Oh god what if she brings Dick?"

"I thought say was dating Derek?" Jenny asks.

"She is Britt just renamed him Dick," Quinn laughs and Santana giggles too.

"Just calling it how I see it," I simply say causing everyone to burst into laughter. It calmed me down some, but as we start getting closer my nerves have kicked in full force. I finally pull into my parents' driveway. I can feel my heart rate increasing. I park the car and turn off the ignition.

"Hey Quinn, why don't you and Jenny go ahead?" I suggest and Quinn nods understanding.

They get out of the car and I turn to look at Santana. "I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too."

"Okay don't get mad at me for what I'm about to request."

"Alright," she says hesitantly.

"Please don't mention Nina. You know I love that little girl more than anything, but let my parents warm up to you first before telling them you have a kid," I suggest hoping she doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Okay," she simply agrees and I'm a little shocked. Sensing my surprise she continues. "I know you're nervous about tonight and if this helps ease the nerves then we won't mention I have a daughter, but we will tell them eventually."

"Thank you," I tell her and lean over the console to kiss her. We kiss for a few minutes before getting out of the car.

I take Santana's hand in mine and lead the way to the front door. Quinn and Jenny have already gone inside and are talking with my parents. I take a deep breath and lead us into the sitting area. Quinn and Jenny are sitting side by side on the couch with Katie sitting in one of the armchairs, my dad occupying the other chair and my mom sitting next to Quinn.

"Oh good Brittany, finally what took you so long?" my mom asks standing up to give me a hug.

"Nice to see you too mom," I say hugging her. "Mom this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez."

Santana steps up and shakes my mom's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Pierce."

"Likewise. My daughter has been hiding you for quite some time according to Katie." I look over to Katie to see a smirk plastered on her face while I glare at her.

"Come on girls let's not start," my dad intervenes. "How about a hug for your father?"

I instantly smile. "Of course dad."

I hug my dad. "And how is my princess doing?"

"I'm fine dad."

"Who is this lovely young woman?" my dad asks stepping out of our embrace.

"Dad this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez," I introduce them.

Like with my mom, Santana shakes my father's hand and says, "It's nice to meet you sir."

"It's nice to meet you too Santana. Brittany you did well she's absolutely gorgeous," my dad says and I blush. He likes to think he's being cute when he embarrasses me.

"Thanks dad," I say and Santana blushes a little.

"Okay dinner is ready. Let's sit down and get to know everyone better," my mom suggests.

We take our seats at the dining room table. Santana and I are seated beside each other opposite to Quinn, Jenny, and Katie. My parents are sitting at the heads of the table. Everyone piles food onto his or her plates before the talking begins.

"So Jenny what do you do?" my mom asks starting with Quinn's girlfriend. This is only because she is going to grill Santana.

"I own a restaurant. Well it's a restaurant by day and a club at night," Jenny answers while everyone begins eating.

"That's nice. Where is the restaurant?" mom asks.

"In Manhattan. I was lucky to get the location I did," Jenny says and Quinn takes her girlfriend's hand clearly proud of her.

"Oh my god. I knew I knew you from somewhere," Katie speaks up. "You're Jenny Heard. I love your club."

Jenny blushes and thanks my sister. Well great this girl has Katie hooked, Katie won't be this kind towards Santana.

"Brittany," my dad says to me. "How's dancing going?"

"Yes how is not having a real job going?" Katie interrupts.

"About as well as you becoming a 50's housewife, so wonderful," I quickly reply, which earns a laugh from Quinn and both Jenny and Santana are trying to hide their amusement.

"Okay enough," mom says.

"It's going well dad. Actually, I'm choreographing this new Broadway musical that will come out early next year."

"That's fantastic Brittany. I'm so proud of you," dad says and I thank him. My mom says nothing.

"So Santana what do you do?" mom asks and I visibly tense.

"I just started classes at Columbia for my law degree," she says.

"Wow that's impressive," dad comments clearly impressed.

"Yes, very impressive. Columbia is a terrific school. Brie graduated from there," mom says definitely impressed with that. Mom was so happy when Brie got accepted.

"Well I'm really loving it," Santana says. I take her hand and smile proudly. She worked so hard to get into the Columbia and I couldn't be more proud. Thankfully she's failed to mention she's taking more evening classes because of her day job.

"Now are you originally from New York?" dad asks.

"No, I was born and raised in Ohio. I moved here when I got accepted to NYU."

"You didn't want to go to NYU for law school?" mom asks. Shit.

"Columbia was always my dream school," Santana answers.

"Well your parents must be proud," dad says.

"My mom is."

"What about your father?" mom asks.

"Mom," I warn because since Santana didn't mention it, it obviously means she doesn't want to talk about it.

"No it's okay. My dad died when I was sixteen, but he would've been really proud."

"Oh I'm sorry," mom says. "So what does your mom do?"

Seriously, this woman just loves firing off question after question. "Right now she works part time in a doctor's office as a secretary in the city, but she was a nurse when I was growing up in Ohio."

"Your mom lives in New York as well?" my dad asks.

"Yes she moved in with me about three years ago," Santana says and leaves it at that. Quinn decides to take over the conversation so my parents do go any further with why she moved. We start on dessert when the questions start up again this time lead by Katie.

"So how did you two crazy kids meet?" Katie smugly asks, almost like she knows something that no one else knows.

"Well it was about six months ago," Santana starts.

"It was actually at my birthday party," I speak up, but I'm getting a little nervous ago.

"Oh well I don't remember seeing you there. I think I would've remembered," my mom says.

"I was a waitress. I work part time for the company you hired to cater the event," Santana says and my mom immediately looks from me to my father then back to Santana.

"That's interesting," my mom says with a forced smile. Now she's beginning to judge. I can see her wheels turning.

"Yeah, but she didn't go for me at first. We didn't begin dating until a couple months after my birthday," I tell them.

"That's lovely sweetie," my mom says.

Dessert is nearly finished and the evening is, thankfully, almost over. Everyone begins moving into the living room and start gathering their belongings. My mother pulls my arm to stop me from following everyone.

"Your father and I would like to speak to you in the office for a moment." It isn't a request, but a demand.

I follow my parents into my dad's office. My mom shuts the door once I've entered. I take a seat in one of the chairs that sit opposite of my dad's that is behind his desk. Mom takes a seat beside me.

"First, you have been seeing someone for almost five months and we only find out because Katie ran into you two," mom starts. "Clearly, you're very interested and involved with this girl, so that's a slap to your father and I. Secondly, we do not approve of your relationship with Santana."

"What?" I exclaim and stand up from the chair. "What could possibly be wrong with her that you don't approve?"

"She's a lovely person, but we don't see her fitting into your lifestyle," mom says.

"You mean your lifestyle. Meaning she comes from a different class," I say.

"Exactly!"

"That's bullshit. It shouldn't matter what class she comes from what matters is how she cares about me and how she loves me; how I love her."

"Love?" mom says and almost laughs. "That's absurd. This isn't love Brittany this is some infatuation. Now listen to me, we've dealt with your little infatuations and adventures, but it's now time to grow up and think about your future."

"I am thinking about my future and right now Santana is in it. This isn't an infatuation; I am in love with Santana. It's not fair of you to judge someone because her back account doesn't match yours," I angrily say. My voice keeps rising and I know we're yelling at each other.

"Brittany you are to end this at once, this is not up for discussion."

"I'm twenty-two and this is my life. Dad you haven't said anything, please tell mom she's being unreasonable," I plead with my father.

He looks me straight in the eyes and says, "I agree with your mother, it's time for you to grow up."

I never thought my heart could break as much as it did right now. I take one look at both my parents and then to my father and say, "Fine you're dead to me."

I storm out of the office and see Katie, Quinn, Jenny, and Santana standing by the front door. Santana looks worried and Katie has a smirk on her face.

"We're leaving," I say evenly before anyone can ask questions.

"It was so nice meeting you Santana," Katie wickedly says.

I stop and turn to Katie, "Visit the hospital around two on Wednesday to see the current nurse he's been banging."

Derek has been cheating on my sister for two years now. I caught him last year with a nurse around that time on Wednesday.

"Britt that was uncalled for," Quinn says once we get into the car.

"She deserved it," I say.

The car ride back to the city is quit. I know everyone heard part of the conversation, but I don't know how much. I haven't really looked at Santana and that's because I'm embarrassed of my parents. I drop Quinn and Jenny off at Quinn's apartment then I drive to Santana's.

I park the car and she asks, "Are you coming in?"

"Yeah."

We got back late so everyone is asleep. We quietly make our way up to Santana's bedroom. Silently, we change and get into bed. I lay my head on Santana's chest and she begins combing her fingers through my hair.

After a few minutes of silence, I speak up. "They want me to stop dating you."

She stops her moment. "Why?"

"You're a different class. You don't fight into my lifestyle and this is just an infatuation. That's a direct quote from my mother. However she thinks you're lovely," I say.

"She really said that?" I nod. "What about your father?"

I'm once again silent because his words hurt the most. "He agreed with her," I quietly say.

"Brittany I'm sorry."

"Why? This isn't your fault that they're this judgmental about class division. I love you and nothing's going to change that. They're dead to me for all I care."

"Britt, don't say that they're your parents."

There's silence again until I break it, once again, a few minutes later.

"I don't think I've ever been this angry at my dad. I expected this from mom, but not my dad. He's always been on my side." Tears are beginning to weld in my eyes and I'm doing my best to hold them back, but I'm failing miserably. I can't hold them much longer and soon I'm crying. I cry myself to sleep with Santana holding me whispering words of comfort in my ear.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative :)**


	14. The Next Step

**A/N: **Good evening! So this chapter is kind of short and a little bit of a filler, but I feel it's important to the relationship. Thanks for the support and reviews you guys are AWESOME! Some of my chapters maybe shorter than previous, but that is only so I can update soon and not hold out for weeks and weeks (once again sorry about that). Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 14

**Santana's POV**

"Britt's parents are unbelievable," I say as I sit down at a table at Starbucks with Kurt and Blaine. They've been dating for a little over two months ever since Brittany introduced them. Honestly, they're really cute together and Blaine has mellowed Kurt out a bit.

"I know," Kurt says. "I mean her mother loved me, but only after she heard I was interning for major designer."

It's been a little over a week since the dinner from hell and Brittany has been moping around ever since. When I woke up that Monday after she was already gone and in her place was a note saying she had to work early. I didn't see her for almost three days, until she finally showed up on Wednesday for Nina's weekly bedtime story. We stayed up all night talking, crying, and holding each other. She wants to cut them off completely and I've done my best to talk her out of it, but Brittany is a little bit stubborn.

"I seriously can't stand that woman," I tell them.

"I'm really surprised about her dad. He's always been on Brittany's side when it comes to her mom," Kurt says.

"She's taking it really hard," I say.

"Yeah I know she got rid of her Audi and now she's practically living with Quinn," Kurt says.

"What do you mean living with Quinn?" I ask because this is the first I've heard of it.

Kurt looks like a deer caught in headlights. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Well now you have so tell me."

"I don't think Brittany has stayed in her apartment since the dinner. I know she's been sleeping on Quinn's couch," Kurt says.

"Wonder why she hasn't said anything to me?"

"Just talk to her. I'm sure there's an explanation," Blaine says before Kurt says too much more.

I spend the rest of the day thinking about Brittany staying at Quinn's. It upsets me that she hasn't told me. I know it hasn't been too many nights; maybe the last two nights since she hasn't been at mine. Later that night, we're laying down in my bed. Brittany is on top of me with her head on my stomach as I lazily run my fingers through her hair.

"Are you living with Quinn?" I ask out of nowhere. I hear her sigh and then she looks up at me.

"I'm moving out of my place," she says casually.

"Are you moving in with Quinn and why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I'm looking for a new apartment, one I can afford, and I only decided this two days ago. This is the first time we've had time to actually be together with our schedules. I had planned on telling you soon, I swear," she says and I look into her eyes knowing she's telling the truth. Brittany looks so tired and stresses these days that those blue eyes that usually spark are now dull.

"I just worry about you," I say with concern laced in my voice.

"I know." She lays her head back down on my stomach.

"You don't have to live with Quinn. You can move in here," I suddenly say. This snaps Brittany's head up from its position.

"You mean live together?" she asks.

"Yeah, why not? You're here 80% of the time anyways," I tell her.

Brittany starts biting her lip and she looks nervous. "Actually since you brought it up, I wanted to talk to you about something. How would you feel about us finding a place of our own? Don't get me wrong, I love your mother, but we're adults and I kind of want to have our own place."

I think about this, but honestly, I'm happy she's brought this up because I've been thinking about us living together a lot recently. After finding out that Britt was living with Quinn I talked to my mom today, and how I wanted Brittany and I to live together. My mom even suggested us finding our own place.

I look back down to see the nervousness on Britt's face from my lack of a response. I smile at her and say, "I think that's a really good idea."

"Really?" she asks, her face lightening up. I can see some of the spark back in her eyes.

I laugh. "Yes really. I would love to find a place with you and live together."

"Awesome, because I kind of already found a place."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Well I was browsing places yesterday in the paper and online and I found this three bedroom apartment that is close enough to the studio and still close to your job and school. Obviously, you're going to have to look at it first, but I really think you'll like it," she says excitedly.

I can't help, but to laugh at her adorableness. "Okay then let's see this place."

"Great! Let's go this weekend."

"Sounds perfect, but in the mean time you and Rex are moving in here," I tell her.

"Yes ma'am," she mock salutes and then kisses me before settling back down with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I love you Santana."

I smile and say, "I love you too," before turning off the lights to go to sleep.

BSXSBXBSXSBXBSXSBXBSXSBXBS

**Brittany's POV**

Luckily, I'm on a two week break from the musical. They're in the process of looking for actors and actresses and I don't get called in until they found who they want. This makes the perfect time to move, but unfortunately that also means down sizing my closet. I'm going from a walk in closet to sharing a medium closet. Don't get me wrong, I'm so excited to move in with Santana, but lord I have a lot of clothes. After two days of constant packing, I put half my stuff into storage and moved the rest into Santana's. When we sat down and talked to Nina about moving, she was more excited that Rex would be living with her full time.

Those two are absolutely adorable. When I first brought Rex over, Nina had him sitting at mini table playing tea party. At home he usually slept with me, but now he sleeps at the foot a Nina's bed protecting her. After coming home today, I found Nina sitting on the couch watching TV with Rex's head in her lap as she absentmindedly patted his head. I started cooking dinner for everyone.

"Those two are so cute," Maria says walking into the kitchen.

"I know. I'm obsessively taking pictures of them," I say as I stir the spaghetti sauce. Maria and I settle into light conversation before I finish dinner.

Right as I finish setting the table, Santana walks into the kitchen. She wraps her arms around my waist from behind and says, "I'm really starting to get use to this."

"So am I," I say smiling and then turn around to give her a quick peck on the lips. "How were classes?"

"Hard," she says sitting down at the table, "but I love it. I got into a debate with another student that lasted almost the whole class."

"And did you win?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Of course," she says.

I kiss her lips, "That's my baby."

I set the spaghetti and garlic bread on the table. "Hey Nina, Maria dinner's ready."

Maria walks in and takes a seat at the head of the table, Nina walks in followed by Rex and takes a seat at the other head while Santana and I sit across from eat other. Rex knows he's not allowed in the kitchen while we eat so I just snap my fingers and point to the other room. He leaves quickly. Everyone fills her plates and begins digging in; Santana, Maria and I discuss work, Santana's classes, and other things. Once dinner is finished, I clean the kitchen while Santana gets Nina ready for bed.

"Nina is requesting a bed time story from you," Santana says as she walks into the kitchen.

I walk up to Nina's room to find her tucked in and Rex half asleep on her bed. "Hey munchkin ready for your story?"

"Yep," she smiles.

I begin reading a story about a princess, but once I am three pages in, Nina is completely asleep. I chuckle and then slowly slip away from her. I get Rex off the bed and we walk downstairs.

"Hey babe, I'm going to take Rex for a walk," I say to a studying Santana.

"Wait, I'll join you," she says.

We put on our coats and I hook the leash to Rex's collar. We walk outside and I quickly shove my hands into my pocket due to the cold weather. Santana loops her arm with mine and we huddle closely together. I smile to myself; I totally could get use to this.

"So we're seeing the apartment Saturday afternoon?" San asks.

"Yeah, I set up a meeting with the realtor. I think you'll like him. He seems like a nice guy," I say.

"And if I don't love it?"

"Then we'll look for another place," I tell her, but I think she'll really like this place. It has a perfect location for both of us. Maria was excited when we told her about the place. She's really supportive of our relationship. I wish my parents were like that.

"What are you thinking about?" San asks.

"How supportive your mom is of our relationship. You're really lucky to have her San," I tell Santana.

"I am. Maybe your parents will come around, they just need some time to cool off," she suggests, but I know my mother better than her.

"Doubt it," I say.

We stop walking and Santana turns towards me. "Britt, are you sure you're ready for all this? Moving in and living together?"

"I really want this San. I'm ready for this. I'm ready for the next step in our relationship and the next chapter in my life. I want all the next chapters to include you and of course Nina," I tell her with sincerity.

"Are you sure? If you need time to wait then we can wait. I don't want you rushing into anything and then regretting it later; regretting me later."

I put my arms around Santana's waist and pull our bodies closer. "Listen to me Santana Lopez. You're not rushing me, I want this. I want this life with you that we are starting to build and nothing that happens is going to make me regret you. I am so in love with you that I can hardly breathe without you. It's gotten to the point where if you're not in the same bed with me I can't sleep."

Santana smiles and leans in to kiss me. We pour our love and passion for each other into that kiss. "I love you too," she says when she pulls back.

It's Saturday afternoon and we head to the new apartment. I think Nina is as excited as I am. We're both practically bouncing all the way there.

"Are we close to the park?" Nina asks.

"Yes we are munchkin. It's just a few blocks down for this place," I answer her. Santana and I are walking on either side, both holding one of Nina's hands.

"Are there ducks?" she asks seriously.

"I believe so."

"Good."

Yes ducks would be the deal breaker for this little girl. We entered the apartment and greet the realtor. Nina and I walk around the place as Santana inspects every inch of the apartment. It takes us up to an hour to go through the whole place.

"What do you think?" I ask Santana as we stand in the empty living room.

The realtor interrupts us. "Would you like me to take Nina on the balcony while you two discuss?"

I look at Santana who turns to the realtor, "Yes that would be nice thank you."

I have a watchful eye on both Nina and the realtor as they stand outside. The anticipation is killing me, "well…"

"Brittany I love it," she says happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's great. The location is great. There's plenty of space and the price is affordable for us," she says.

"So we can get it?" I ask.

"Let's get it baby," she says.

"Yes!" I exclaim and pick her up and turn her around in the air then set her down to kiss her.

Nina and the realtor come back inside, and Santana says, "wait I think Nina should have the deciding choice. Nina do you like this place? Would you like living here?"

She nods her head, "Rex comes too."

Santana and I laugh. I bend down to pick Nina up, "yes Rex comes too."

Santana turns to the realtor, "so when can we move in?"

**Please R&R it's most appreciative :)**


	15. The Other Sister

**A/N: **Okay so I had this chapter almost finished yesterday, but my stupid computer crashed and lost what I wrote. I did manage to get this written, but I'm sorry if it feels rushed and I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, letting you know I haven't just left out Brittany's parents. They will be coming back. I want to thank you guys for the reviews, you guys have inspired me to write more of this. Anyways, enjoy! :)

Chapter Fifteen

**Brittany's POV**

"Are you sure you're not rushing things?" Quinn asks as we load the last of the boxes into her big van that's she's letting us borrow.

It's been a week since we leased the apartment and we're finally moving in. "No I'm not rushing."

"Okay," Quinn says unconvincingly.

"If we lived together after knowing each other for a month, that would be rushing. San and I have been together for almost six months. I think that's perfect timing. You should start worrying if I proposed to her tomorrow."

"Oh god you're not are you?" Quinn asks.

I laugh. "Hell no. That's not going to be for a while."

I see the smile form on Quinn's lips. "But you're planning on it?"

"She's it for me Q. I will one day marry Santana and have kids with her," I say with a huge grin on my face.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks Q."

"Let's get this stuff to the new place." We finish packing up the van.

Quinn and Jenny kindly offered to help us move into the new apartment. Santana, Nina, and Jenny are already there unloading some of the stuff I brought over earlier in the week. Since I'm on a little break I went ahead and got some things ready. I really wanted to make Nina feel at home so I had her pick out her favorite color and I painted her room and then set up her furniture. Quinn and I get there and begin carrying boxes up the stairs. It's a twenty story building and luckily we live on the third floor. I open the door to see Santana unpacking boxes in the kitchen with Jenny while Nina sits at the kitchen table coloring.

"Hey baby," I greet Santana with a kiss and then set down the box.

"Hey. Is that everything?" she asks.

"Yep we've got it all. Did you show Nina her room?" I whisper the last part.

"No I thought you would want to do that," she says with a smile. I smile back.

We decide not to show Nina her room until all the boxes are out of Quinn's van. Santana continues unpacking while Jenny, Quinn, and I carry boxes. After, what feels like 500 trips, we manage to get all the boxes inside the apartment and sorted to the rooms they're suppose to be in. Rex was even some help. He could push the lighter boxes into a room, but his main job is to keep Nina entertained.

"Babe, do you want to show Nina her surprise now?" Santana asks.

"Yeah sure." I smile.

I walk into the kitchen. "Hey munchkin, are you having fun?"

She nods her head. "Well I have a surprise for you."

"What?" she excitedly asks.

"Follow me." I take her hand and lead her to her new room. I open the door and let her go inside while I lean against the doorframe nervously hoping she likes this.

"Is this my room?" she asks shock written all over her face.

I chuckle. "Yes this is your new room. Do you like it?"

"It's purple, my favorite color," she says in awe.

"I know," I laugh again. "I painted it for you."

"You did?" she asks.

"Yeah."

Santana walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. "You did a good job babe."

"Thanks," I smile at her and give her a quick peck to her lips.

"What do you say to Brittany, Nina?" Santana says.

"Thank you," she says and runs up to hug me.

I pick her up to hug her. "You're welcome."

"Awe isn't this cute." I turn to see Quinn holding up her iPhone. She took a picture, figures it is kind of her job.

"Sweetie, the boxes that are open are you toys and stuff animals. Why don't you find places for them in your room?" Santana suggests as I set Nina down. Nina runs over to one of the open boxes and begins sorting through her toys.

Santana and I walk into the kitchen where Quinn and Jenny are. "Let me see Q."

Quinn shows me the picture of us and I have to say it's really cute. "I so want a copy."

"Don't worry, you'll get one," she says as I hand her back her phone.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but my staring. I saw a pizza joint around the corner, I'm going for lunch what does everyone want?" Santana asks.

We decide on a large half cheese, half pepperoni pizza. Jenny volunteers to go with Santana as Quinn and I start on the living room.

"When is Brie coming in?" Quinn asks. My older sister, Brie, has a business trip in the City and we've made plans for dinner so she can meet Santana. I'm really excited for her to meet San because I think Brie will love her.

"This Friday. We're going to have dinner Saturday night," I say.

"And where is she staying? I know she usually stays with you, but since you've moved," Quinn asks.

"Her company has a hotel room for her."

"Does she know you've moved?"

"No."

"Brittany," Quinn says disapprovingly. "Does she know you cut your parents off?"

"She knows I'm not talking to them. She just doesn't know that I've moved. I'll tell her I promise I just hadn't gotten the chance to. This week has been really busy."

"Well that Sunday dinner should be interesting," Quinn says.

I stop unpacking. "Are you going?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted me to go," Quinn says. "Your mom called me the other day asking if I was coming and that Jenny was welcomed."

"Of course she approves of your girlfriend. You know what it's whatever, do what you want," I say a little angrily. I'm angry that Jenny was invited back and my girlfriend was practically kicked out.

"Britt I won't go."

"Go if you want to go. I know you feel like you owe my parents and it's your life, do what you want."

"Don't get mad at me," Quinn pleads.

I take a deep breath. "I'm not mad you want to go. You're like their daughter; I get it. I'm pissed that my mom invited your girlfriend back, but threw mine out. It's not fair."

"I know Britt. I wish they would see things differently and maybe one day they will."

"I don't think they will, which sucks because they're going to miss out on the greatest thing that has ever happened to me," I say as my voice cracks with emotion.

"Britt," Quinn says and hugs me.

I cry for a few minutes before stepping out of the embrace. "I'm going to go check on Nina real quick."

I dry my eyes and walk into Nina's room. She is still unpacking and asking Rex where toys should go. I laugh a little because I actually see my dog nod his head. After watching them for a bit I compose myself and walk back into the living room.

"Britt I didn't mean," Quinn starts, but I stop her.

"It's fine let's finish this."

We're unpacking for ten minutes when Santana and Jenny walk in with the pizza. They set it down on the kitchen counter. Quinn instantly hugs Jenny and greets her with a kiss while I do the same with Santana except Santana knows something is wrong.

"Are you okay?" she whispers into my ear.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper to her.

Santana lets it go for now and calls for Nina to join us. Jenny and Quinn stay for another hour. At the end of the day, we had managed to unpack the kitchen, living room, and Nina's room. Santana and I wanted to do our room ourselves. We only managed to unpack half the boxes. After putting Nina to bed, I lay down on our bed flat on my stomach. Soon San lays on top of me.

"I'm so tired," I say.

I feel her nod into my back. "What happened earlier today?"

I tense. "My mom called Quinn earlier this week."

Santana rolls off my back and on to her side. Instantly, I miss the warmth. "She asked me if I had a problem with her going to family dinner and then told me my mom called her earlier confirming if she was coming to dinner. Then my mom invited Jenny. I'm not pissed that Q wants to go to dinner. It's her family too I have no right to tell her she doesn't have to go. I'm pissed that my mom invites Jenny and doesn't welcome you."

Tears are building up again. I don't want to cry, this is suppose to be a happy day not a day of sadness. Santana pulls me closer to her and I roll on top of her burying my face in the crock of her neck. I begin to cry some more and Santana rubs my back whispering comforting words into my ear. I spend a few more minutes crying before I pull back and wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be a crying wreck right now."

Santana wipes some of my tears. "Babe, you have every right to be upset. It's unfair. How about we take a bubble bath and relax? It's been a long day."

I get up and allow San to pull me towards the bathroom. She runs a bath and we slip in with my back to her front. She holds me tightly.

"I love you," she says and kisses my temple.

"I love you too."

"Hey baby what time do we have to meet your sister?" Santana yells from the bathroom.

"At seven," I answer.

"Okay and you can pick Nina up from school and take her to my mother's, right?" she asks. It's Friday and somehow we've managed to completely move into our apartment. Except there are a few of my boxes in the other bedroom that haven't been unpacked. Santana didn't see the point of me holding onto dance trophies from when I was seven. I told her it reminded me that even at a young age I knew I would be a great dancer. This only made her laugh and then she told me to put the box in the other room until we find a place for them later. Nina attends a preschool a few blocks from the studio. She was enrolled in a school closer to Santana's old home, but when we decided to move we quickly enrolled her into a school closer to us. Her first day was yesterday, and after one day she's manage to make friends.

"Yeah I'll get her," I say.

Santana comes out of the bathroom and gives me a quick kiss. "Thanks. I'll be home around six. Have a good day."

"You too gorgeous."

Santana and Nina take off for the day and I head to the studio to teach some classes. Since, I'm on a break I've been picking up some extra classes at the studio. It's a pretty boring day; I just have to teach four classes, but I go to lunch with Kurt and Blaine.

"Tonight is the big night," Kurt says after we finish ordering.

"Yeah. I think San's a lithe nervous, but I've told her several times that Brie will love her."

"Oh Brie will love her. I love your sister," Kurt says.

"Yeah it's going to be nothing like my parents," I say sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Britt," Blaine says.

"Thanks Blaine," I tell him sweetly.

After lunch, we go back to work. At three o'clock I pick Nina up for school. I take her and Rex to Maria's. Rex and Nina are inseparable and Nina can't sleep without him. Maria agreed for him to stay the night, but she really didn't mind. She loves Rex as much as we all do.

"Thanks again for watching them both tonight," I say to Maria as I start to leave.

"Oh you know it's no problem. Have fun tonight," Maria says.

I go into the living room where Nina and Rex are watching TV. "Hey Nina I'm leaving."

"Otay," she says looking up to me.

I lean down and place a kiss on top of her head and give her a hug. "Bye munchkin."

"Bye," she turns back to the TV and I can't help, but to chuckle.

I get back to the apartment around five and hop into the shower. It's a little six when Santana rushes into the bedroom already half undressed.

"I know I'm running late I'm sorry. The one day the boss wants me to stay late. Since you know where we're going please pick me out something to wear," she says in one breath and takes off towards the bathroom.

I don't get a chance to say a word before hearing the shower. I go to our closet and pick out my favorite red dress that Santana owns. She looks so hot in red and this is the perfect outfit for tonight plus it makes her breasts look amazing. After ten minutes Santana comes out, drying her hair with the towel. I'm almost finished putting my makeup on. She takes one look at the outfit then to me with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not surprised you picked this one," she says.

"What can I say you look fantastic in red," I say.

San walks up to me and gives me a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi." I smile.

She finishes getting ready and we manage to make it to the restaurant right at seven. Before going in I stop Santana and pull her towards me. I put my arms around her waist and her arms go around my neck. She's been nervous all week and I can tell she's even more nervous now.

"Breath," I tell her as I rest my forehead against hers.

She takes a few deep breaths. "Are you sure she's going to like me?"

"Absolutely baby, so don't worry. This isn't like my parents, just be yourself. And don't worry about mentioning Nina, Brie already knows," I say smiling.

"Okay," she says. I give her a quick kiss that turns into a more passionate one.

We head inside and I can see my sister already sitting down. She flags me down. I walk up to her and instantly engulf her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you baby sis," Brie says.

"I've missed you to," I say smiling.

She pulls away and looks at me. "God, you look fantastic. Ugh, I hate that you're a dancer. You have a body of a goddess."

"Thanks Brie. You look just as fantastic," I say.

**Santana's POV**

My first thought when I saw Brie stand up was that she could be Mrs. Pierce's twin. They had the same light brown hair color, same smile, same height and build except the eyes. Brie had Brittany's eyes that were the same as their father's, those ocean blues that I've fallen in love with. After their sisterly greeting, Brittany steps aside and pulls me forward.

"Brie I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Santana Lopez," Britt says proudly and I blush a little.

I extend my hand towards her, but she doesn't take it. I can feel my heart beating against my chest as she looks from my hand to my eyes. That's it, she hates me. But then she opens her arms and laughs.

"Anyone who had to put up with my idiot family and puts that smile on my sister's face deserves a hug."

I let out a breath that I had been holding and chuckle and then hug her.

**Brittany's POV**

The look on San's face now was priceless. I think she was scared shitless, hell I know she was. We take a seat at the table. Santana and I sit next to each other and Brie sits across from us. We talk a little before the waiter takes our orders. Brie had already ordered a bottle of wine and some appetizers before we got there.

"Okay Santana how did you two meet?" Brie asks. I didn't give her the full story. I just told her I was dating someone and it was serious.

"Well your sister forced a kiss on me," Santana says while laughing some.

"Brittany! You didn't?" Brie asks shocked.

"Yeah kind of," I say. "See it was a bet. I thought Santana was hot and Quinn said I couldn't get her. So I flirted with her the whole night, but nothing. Then I just went for it at the end and got slapped for it."

"Nice Santana," Brie says laughing.

"It almost caused me my job, but this one is persistent. She got my address from the company and apologized and the rest is history," she says taking my hand in hers. I know we're both leaving out the Puck incident, but neither one us really talk about him.

"So Britt says you have a daughter, how old is she?" Brie asks.

"Three she'll be four this July."

"Awe, they're just so cute at that age aren't they?" Brie says and Santana agrees.

"How are my niece and nephew?" I ask.

"I swear they have your energy. I remember you when you were that young and they act the same way. Always full of energy and curious of everything around them."

"I bet you were a cute kid," Santana says.

"She was, but she got into everything," Brie says and I blush a little as they laugh at me.

"How's Q, Britt?"

"Really good. She's seeing this girl name Jenny and her studio is doing well. Q's happy," I say.

"That's great. She deserves to be happy. Have you talked to or heard from Katie or our parents?" she asks carefully.

"No," I answer quickly.

"Britt, we're going to have to eventually talk about them," she says.

"Not now. Let's not let them ruin our evening," I say.

"I'll back off, for now," she says.

We go on with our evening talking about Brie's job and Santana's studies. Brie is highly impressed that Santana got into Columbia.

"It's such a great school," Brie says.

"I know. It's always been my dream. I was bouncing off the walls when I got that acceptance letter," Santana says. I'm so proud of her and all her hard work. Being a single mom and trying to get a law degree isn't easy, but she's managed to do it.

"And what about you Britt? How's dancing?"

"Great. The play will be on Broadway by Thanksgiving, we're hoping."

"That's great. I'm so proud of you, going out there and finding a job, and settling down. You've really grown up," she says and I smile. I've always looked up to Brie and to receive such a high compliment from her makes my year. It's close to nine o'clock by the time we finish our dinner. We're standing outside waiting for Brie to get a cab.

"Santana it was so nice meeting you," Brie says giving San a hug.

"It was nice meeting you too," Santana says.

I walk Brie over to the cab and open the door for her. She pulls me into a hug and whispers, "I really like her Britt. Don't let her go."

"I don't plan on it," I say.

"I'll call you later so we can see each other before I leave," she says and gets into the cab.

I walk over to Santana and take her hand in mine lacing our fingers together. I give her a wide smile. "She loved you."

"She did?" San asks as we walk towards our home.

"Yeah she did."

"Well I like her too. You two are really alike, personality wise."

"Yeah we've always been close."

"You know we have the apartment to ourselves tonight," she says seductively.

"We do. What ever shall we do?"

"I think we should properly christen our new place."

"I love the way you think," I say and we hurry back to the apartment.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative :) **


	16. Fixing Things

**A/N: **Okay this is a repost because I accidentally had the father's named changed, see i wrote part of this chapter months ago as an idea of where i wanted things to head, but i forgot that i changed Mr. Pierce's first name, sorry for any confusion, thanks to those who pointed out the problem :)

Chapter Sixteen

**No One's POV**

The Pierce family take a seat around the dinner table. It is Sunday evening and everyone has gathered for their regular tradition. This Sunday dinner is a little more special because Brie is home. She takes the place that her sister would usually sit, across from Quinn and Jenny. Brie notices a change in the atmosphere when they sit. Hell she felt the change when she entered the house. Her mother seemed fine as normal, but her father was a different story. His blue eyes that sparkled so much like her and Brittany's seem dull and lifeless. Brie wasn't an idiot, she knew her father hadn't talked to Brittany for almost a month now and it was killing him. Brittany is the youngest and his baby girl. Of course, Matthew was excited to see Brie, but a small part of him was hoping Brittany would come with her. It was rare that the father and daughter would go a week without talking let alone a month. Deep down inside Matthew knew he was too harsh on Brittany and Santana's relationship. But he's a father trying to protect his daughter.

Everyone begins eating. Mrs. Pierce talks lightly with Quinn and Jenny and Brie can't help but feel bad for Brittany. Here her best friend sits with her girlfriend that Mrs. Pierce approves of, it's upsetting really. Katie is eating her food and conversing some with Jenny. Brittany and Katie hated each other. They were always down each other's throats, but Katie and Brie got along pretty well. Katie looked up to Brie, asked her for advice, and listened to her when Brie told Katie she was being ridiculous.

"How's work dad?" Brie asks her father, who has been silent this whole time.

He gives her a small smile and says, "It's going well."

"Same old millionaire clients or have you got some new ones?" Brie asks.

"Same old men with too much money they don't know what to do with," Matthew attempts to joke, but it isn't the same.

Brie smiles warmly at her father. "I know what you mean. The younger generation is just the same, but that's why they have us."

"That's right sweetie," he says. "How are my grandchildren?"

"Spoiled," Brie jokes. "But now they're doing well. Everyone is happy and healthy."

"And when can I expect the next one?" he asks.

"Not for a long time, if ever," Brie laughs at him.

Silence grows between the daughter and father, while the other side of the table is engaged in conversation.

"I saw Brittany on Friday," Brie says and the table goes silent. Brie chances a glance at her father and for a split second she sees the spark in his eyes come back. "She looks great."

"That's lovely, can you pass the potatoes?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

"I met Santana as well," Brie says and once again the table goes silent. "She's a lovely young woman. She is smart, beautiful, and makes Britt really happy."

"Stop it Brie," Mrs. Pierce warns.

"What mom? Can't I talk about my sister?" Brie questions.

"Not while she's acting immature you can't."

"How is she acting immature? This is the most mature I've ever seen Britt. She's got a steady job with a steady income doing something she loves doing and she is good at and she is in love." That shuts Mrs. Pierce up a little. "The ones that are acting immature are you."

"Young lady I will not be talked to that way in my own home," Mrs. Pierce speaks up.

"Is this seriously about the fact that Santana comes from a working class family?" Brie asks rhetorically. "I know you met her and from what I can tell she is a nice woman, who loves Brittany. Isn't that what is important? That Brittany is with someone who loves her for who she is."

"And how do you know that she isn't after Brittany for her money?" Mrs. Pierce questions. "You talked to this woman for a couple of hours. You don't know her."

"And neither do you. Do you honestly think so little of Brittany that she would date someone who would use her? Especially after having dated Vanessa. Talk about someone who used her," Brie says a little angrily now.

"Oh Vanessa was a lovely woman. I honestly don't see why they couldn't work things out."

"Because you and dad didn't raise a daughter who would stand by and let someone she loves cheat on her," Brie almost yells. She takes a moment to settle down before speaking again. "I am embarrassed to be apart of this family right now."

Katie, for the first time tonight, decides to speak, "Stop being so overdramatic Brie."

"You have no right to tell me to stop being overdramatic, Katherine." It was never good when anyone used Katie's full name especially Brie. Katie knew she had completely pissed her sister off now. "No seriously I'm disappointed in this family. You are judging a woman you barely know and you're distrusting your daughter's judge in character."

Quinn has stayed silent this whole time and has refused to make eye contact with Brie. Her own guilt is washing over her, but Brie isn't going to let Quinn have the hook that easily. "And Quinn I'm highly disappointed in you as well. You're suppose to be Brittany's best friend, where's the loyalty?"

Quinn doesn't say a thing. Since the blow up and their conversation, Brittany and Quinn have barely talked. "I know you feel some sort of gratitude towards my parents, but she's your best friend. She has always been there for you and made sacrifices for you."

Yes, Brie knew about the girlfriend that made Brittany choose between her and Quinn in high school. It had crushed Brittany when it happened and Brie had been there to help her sister.

"I don't think I'm hungry any more. This was a lovely family dinner," Brie sarcastically says as she gets up from the table.

For the first time, Matthew speaks up, "Brie don't go."

"Out of everyone dad. I'm hurt the most by you. How could you do this to Brittany?" Brie asks.

Matthew puts his head down in shame and Brie walks out the front door. It's safe to say dinner was ruined for the evening.

Mrs. Pierce turns to Jenny, "I'm sorry that my family seems to act like they have no manners when you come over. We're not usually like this."

Jenny weakly smiles and Quinn stands up, "Dinner was great, Rebecca, but I think it's time we head back."

"But you haven't had dinner yet," she tries to get them to stay, but Quinn can't stay there. Soon Quinn and Jenny leave. Not long after them Katie leaves and it's just Matthew and Rebecca sitting alone together.

"This needs to get fixed," Matthew says after a while.

"Agreed. What Brittany is doing is selfish?" Rebecca says.

"No. We need to fix this. We have two daughters who are mad at us, so we need to fix this Rebecca," Matthew says and gets up from the table leaving his wife alone.

**Brittany's POV**

My eyes flutter open in the dimly lit room. I'm snuggled closely to Santana with her back to my front and my right arm hanging on her hip. I pull her in closer to me and bury my head into the back of her neck and let out of moan of happiness. She was awake before me. I could tell by her breathing.

"Good morning," she whispers.

"Morning gorgeous," I place a kiss on her bare shoulder. It's Thursday morning and we're both awake before our alarm; it's rare. Usually Santana gets up when the alarm goes off and I wait until she's in the shower before I make any movement. It's not that I hate mornings, but I hate waking up really early. I've had to do that a lot this week. I went back to work last week after Brie's visit and this week has been worse. I've worked late Monday and Tuesday night and it's looking like I will have to work late again tonight, but hopefully I won't.

"You were passed out when I came home last night," Santana says bringing me from my thoughts.

"I know I'm sorry. I was exhausted. After putting Nina to bed, I collapsed."

"It's fine. You've been working really hard this week. Are you working late again tonight?" she asks.

"I hope not, but it's looking that way."

"Okay, well just let me know. Nina's staying the night with my mom so she can watch her tomorrow since I have that test early in the morning," she reminds me.

"But you'll be home right?" I ask. I really can't stand a night away from Santana.

She chuckles knowing my thoughts. "Yes I'll be home."

"What time is it?" I ask not knowing how long until the alarm goes off to take us away from this peaceful moment.

"Five thirty." Great only thirty minutes until it goes off. "Try to go back to sleep for the next thirty minutes."

"Yeah, but I'm up now," I say. It's sometimes hard for me to go back to sleep once I'm up in the morning. "Besides we finally have a moment to catch up since this has been a hectic week."

"It has been. I can't wait for Saturday to just relax," she says. Santana has had to cut back on her work hours some because of classes. She still has her part time job, but the waitressing job is only when she's needed.

"I know what you mean."

We lay in bed for the next half hour. We don't really talk much, I just hold her. I love laying in bed and holding her. It's probably my favorite time of day. Unfortunately, time doesn't last long and we're both getting up to start our days.

**Santana's POV**

Today is probably the worse day. Not only do I have longer classes, but I have a huge test tomorrow morning. I've spent have my time in the library today. Since Britt's having an equally long day, my mom had to pick Nina up from school. Usually Britt does that, but today is just not our day. My mom invited me over for dinner, knowing Brittany isn't going to be home until later tonight. My mom has been really helpful during these hectic weeks. If I didn't have her I don't know what I would do. When we can't watch Nina, she's always able to babysit. Brittany and I are managing our schedules pretty well, but this week has just sucked. I know when the musical starts to be in production, Brittany will have more time on her hands. We've discussed our future plans a little and Brittany really wants me to get my law degree and not take any time off. She's going to be helping out with Nina a lot more while keeping up with her job. I'm really lucky to have her.

I leave the library around six o'clock and make my way to mom's home. I walk into my mom's kitchen and there sitting at the table is Mr. Pierce. God this is déjà vu, like father like daughter. He sees me and immediately stands up.

"Hello Santana," he formally greets me.

"I'll be in the other room with Nina," mom tells me then walks out of the room.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Santana. She looks just like you," he kindly says.

"What can I do for you Mr. Pierce?" I ask in an even tone. Getting angry or yelling won't solve anything right now.

"It's Matthew and I'm here to see Brittany," he sits back down as I take the seat across from him.

"She's not here."

"I know, your mother told me that much, but I'm here to ask you where she is?"

"Mr. P…I mean Matthew, Brittany just needs some time right now," I try to reason. It's true she doesn't want to see or talk to her parents and she's still too heated to reasonably sit down and talk to them.

"It's been a month," he sighs and I can hear the sadness in his voice. His blue eyes that match Brittany's show so much heartache. "At first she had Katie drive her car to our home, she cancelled all credit cards that we had access to and she's changed her cell phone number. I received an envelope with the keys to her apartment and a letter saying she's moved. There's no forwarding address and the mailroom won't even give me an address. I asked Quinn, who's practically our daughter and a sister to Brittany, and she won't even talk to me."

It looks like he's about to cry.

"I am here as a father in desperation and as a man who owes you an apology," he tells me and I'm a little shocked. Yeah didn't see that coming. "I'm so sorry I judged you unfairly. My daughter, obviously, loves you very much and you're great for her. I didn't even know she could afford to cut us off completely."

"She's been working really hard at the dance studio and choreographing that new Broadway play for the last few months," I interrupt his rant thinking this is something he should know, to know how hard Brittany works. A smile appears on his face and I can see how proud he is.

"And this is your doing?" he asks.

"I may have pushed her in the right direction," I modestly tell him even though I know I'm the reason she got her act together. Well, her love for me changed her.

"Then she loves you a lot," he says. "I take it you know about Vanessa." I only nod. God I hate that woman with ever fiber of my bean. I could bitch slap her across town next time I saw her ugly face. "I thought Brittany loved her deeply, but I can see that was never her true love. Vanessa used my daughter. She was a drug for Brittany, but you, you are her soul mate. I can see it when her face lit up at dinner just by you being near her."

"Sir, if you saw this then why were you so quick to put down our relationship?" I bluntly ask. "If you saw how happy I made Brit then why would you not want us to be together?"

"You're from different worlds. I'm from a different time. When I was growing up people didn't marry for love where I'm from; they married for money. I've always wanted the best life for Brittany and when I heard that you worked a waitressing job I instantly judged. I should've gotten to know you better and see why my daughter is so love with you," he genuinely says and my heart goes out to him. I can see his sincerity in those blue eyes and see how much hurt he's in over this.

"Brittany isn't like her sisters. She's always been this happy-go-lucky kid that the big bad world would want to chew up and swallow whole," he says.

"You're not giving Britt enough credit. She's the strongest person I know," I tell him.

"And I know that, but you weren't there when she came out in high school. To this day she'll never admit it, but more than a few nights she would cry herself to sleep because of what those high school jerks would say. She never told us the extent of the bullying, but I saw my little girl go from being happy and on top of the world to more reserved. If we weren't her parents you'd never know she was unhappy, but I knew and I promised myself I would never let this world hurt my baby girl. Many people have only been after me for my money, have used me, and I don't want the same to happen to Brittany. She gives people a chance and sometimes that worries me, but it also makes me happy because her heart is so big."

"I would never use Britt," I say with conviction.

"And I know that now. I misjudged and I'm truly sorry for that. Santana I'm here talking to as Brittany's father and a parent. I need my baby girl back in my life and I'm asking for your help."

I sigh deeply and rub my fingers to my temple to process everything. This man truly missed his daughter and as I parent I understand. How can I not? If Nina were to not talk to me for month I would completely lose it. Hell I'm shocked he's actually this together because I know how much Britt means to him. She always did tell me she held a special place in his heart and now I see why.

"She's at work right now and I don't think it's a good idea if you just show up there unannounced. I'll talk to her. That's all I can do she's really hurt and you might just have to give her some time," I tell him.

"Okay," he says. "That's more than what I was hoping for, thank you."

"Give me a second," I tell him and pull out my phone. I quickly dial Britt's number. I know I shouldn't do this. She's going to be so pissed that I'm doing this, but she needs to talk to him. After three rings Britt picks up.

"_Hey baby. What's up?" _

She sounds exhausted. "Hey, I was just wondering if you were working late tonight?"

I hear her sigh on the other end and I already know what's coming. _"I don't know. I'm still at the theater and this director wanted to change some steps and this new cast is having a hard time getting it. I'm so sorry." _

"Hey it's okay," and it truly is I'm not mad I knew this would happen once she started choreographing shows. Late nights, long days, I signed up for this and I don't regret a thing. "I was just checking. So it's that hard?"

"_No it's simple, but everyone's tired and used to the old ways so yeah. I feel really bad San." _

"Don't it's okay."

"_Alright well I love you and give Nina a kiss for me and even though I missed story time tonight I will totally be there tomorrow night."_

I laugh. "Okay I know how excited she's going to be. She loves bedtime stories with Brittany. I love you babe."

We say goodbye and then hang up. "She's working late, but I promise I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, thank you so much," Matthew said.

"What about Mrs. Pierce?" I ask hesitantly.

"I don't know. I'm working on her. I now know why Brittany never mentioned your daughter; my wife would have gone off the deep end. She's always been a little harder on Brittany and the women she dates. I'm trying to piece our relationship with our daughter back together by playing the peacemaker. I'm not going to lie to you; my wife is going to take the longest to come around with this, but I promise you I won't let her attack you ever."

"Thank you Matthew," I tell him.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," Nina runs into the kitchen and begins tugging on my pant leg.

"What baby girl?" I ask sweetly.

"Is Bwitny coming to wead bedtime stories to me?" Nina asks. I take a side glance at Matthew, who is wearing a big smile on his face.

"Aw sweetie she can't tonight, but she called and said that you better be ready because she's totally going to tomorrow night and read you your favorite story, too," I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead. "Now go with your abuela and get ready for bed."

"Otay," she says.

Before she leaves I tell her, "Hey can you say goodnight to Mr. Pierce?"

"Good night," she waves to him.

"Good night Nina. It was nice meeting you," he says.

Nina runs back into the other room to grab my mom and they both head towards Nina's bedroom.

"She's adorable," Matthew comments.

"Yeah, she is. Britt's great with her," I tell him and he smiles adoringly.

"Well I have taken up enough of your time. Thank you for listening to me Santana. I owe you so much for this," he says.

We say goodnight before I show him to the door. I take a seat back at the kitchen table and think about what just happened. Mom comes into the kitchen and just looks at me.

She suggests we eat dinner. We don't really talk about what happened just now and that's because I'm stuck in my head processing things. Once I make sure Nina is fully asleep, I gather my things and start heading home. Tonight's events keep bugging me, so I take a detour to the studio Britt is working at for the musical.

I don't know when Brittany's suppose to get off, but usually when she works late it's close to eleven when she's done. I wait outside for an hour before I see the doors open up and people come out. She's one of the last ones out and I have to smile a little at her dedication. She instantly sees me and is shocked.

"San what are you doing here?" she asks while giving me a hug then a kiss on the cheek.

"We need to talk," I say. I know not the best choice of words, but it's the truth.

She slowly pulls back, but not completely out of the embrace. "That's never good."

"Your dad stopped by tonight," and now she's completely out of the hug and has put some space between us.

"What?" she exclaims. "What did he say? I swear if he trashed you in your mother's home I'm going to…"

I stop her rant. "Babe calm down. He just wanted to talk and you know I would never allow him to trash me in my mom's home."

"What does he want?" she crosses her arms across her chest. She's already beginning to close off.

"He apologized to me. He really misses you, Britt."

"Well I don't need him," she huffs out.

"Yes you do. You've been miserable since the dinner. He's your father and he misses you."

"So what you're going to sit there and defend him now after everything he said? After everything he let my mother say?" her voice is rising. "Because I can't forgive that. I can't forgive someone who talked so badly about the woman I love."

"And I wouldn't be here right now asking you to hear him out if I didn't know how much this was tearing you both up. He's hurting as much as you are babe."

"I doubt that."

Silence over takes us for a few minutes before she breaks it. "Can we go home, go to bed, and deal with this tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

"Promise me you'll think about it," I request.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not going to automatically forgive him." God she can be stubborn sometimes.

"I'm not asking you too I'm asking you to just talk to him. Maybe hear him out," I suggest.

"Maybe," she says.

She takes my hand and intertwines our fingers as we walk towards the subway. We both get ready for bed and cuddle underneath the covers. I lay my head on top of her chest.

For a minute I think she's asleep when she whispers quietly in our room. "I'll call him tomorrow."

I smile, lean up and kiss her on the lips. "I'm proud of you babe."

I settle back down. I knew her resolve wouldn't last long, even though she's stubborn right now Brittany needs her father.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative :)**


	17. Author's Note

Dear Awesome Readers,

First, I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. Second, I need to put this story on hiatus until May. I'm having enough trouble dealing with classes and playing a spring sport that I can't add trying to finish this story on top of that. It would only ruin the story because I would rush it and that is not something I want to do. So please be patient and I'll be back soon.

In the meantime, I suggest reading The Body Guard (where Britt is the bodyguard), Hold Me It's All I Need, and What Money Can't Buy. They're really great stories.

Also one more note for some of you who have been requesting Faberry, listen it's not going to happy. I don't ship them, and I have no problem with anyone who does. Hell even I read their fanfics, but I don't want them in my story.

Once again I'm really sorry about the hiatus. I'll be back as soon as I can.

xoxo-PLLgleefan11


	18. Reuniting

**A/N: **I'm back! Thank you for being patient with me. Finally this semester from hell has ended and now I can focus on sleep and writing. Well at least until my job starts, then it is three more things to focus on. As always I wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews, they got me through this semester. I do have to suggest something, though, everyone needs to read **I'll Teach You to Dance**. Seriously, one of the best stories I have ever read and I'm obsessed. So now here is a new chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen**

I've been staring at the phone for the last ten minutes. I keep willing myself to pick it up, but it's not that easy.

"You've been sitting there for ten minutes," Santana says as she comes into the kitchen, where I'm sitting at the table.

She takes a seat on my lap and places a kiss on my temple. She starts drawing random patterns on my shoulder. "Want me to dial the number?"

I look up at her and shake my head. "No."

I take a deep breath and begin dialing the number, but stop mid dial. "Um will you just stay with me?"

Santana smiles sweetly at me. "Of course baby," she says and leans in to give me a reassuring kiss on my lips.

I dial the number I've known my whole life. It begins ringing and it takes my father three rings before he answers.

"Hello, Matthew Pierce speaking," my father formally answers.

"Hi dad," I say letting out the breath I've been holding.

His tone automatically changes, softens. "Brittany? Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing better now," he answers.

There's a minute of silence as I try to figure out what I want to say.

"Brittany I," dad interrupts my thoughts and the silence."

"Santana told me you came to her," I interrupt him before he continues.

"Yes. I did, I owed her an apology as much as I owe you an apology," he starts. "Sweetheart I'm really sorry. I should've never jumped so quickly to judge Santana. It was unfair of me and unfair to you. I should've trusted your judgment better. She really is a fantastic woman, Brittany."

"I know," I say and then lightly smile at Santana.

"I'm so sorry for my reaction. Could we please do lunch or dinner sometime this week? I would really like to see you. Bring Santana and that adorable daughter of hers."

"I would like that. Maybe lunch tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes that works perfectly." I can hear how excited my dad is. "How does one sound at my favorite place?"

"Works for me," I say.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye princess," dad says and then hangs up after I say my goodbye.

I put the phone down on the table and lean my head against San's back while holding her tightly. She rubs her hand up and down my arm.

"I'm proud of you baby," she says. "So you guys are doing lunch tomorrow?"

I nod against her. "You and Nina are invited if you want to come," I mumble into her back.

"That's sweet of your dad, but I think you should go alone. You guys need the time," she says.

"I'm going to marry you one day," I whisper into her shoulder.

"What was that babe?" she asks.

"I love you Santana," I say a little louder.

It's too early for marriage talk, but that's how I feel. She's so supportive and loves me and I can't imagine my life without her. One day Santana Lopez will be my wife.

I pull back to look up into her beautiful brown eyes. There's so much love staring back at me that I can't help the smile that over takes my lips.

Santana cups my face and brings her lips to mine. The kiss is sweet and simple, but expresses everything we feel. When she breaks away she leans her forehead against mine and says, "I love you too Brittany."

We stay like that for several minutes just holding each other, in our own little world. Every now and then she'll place small pecks on my lips.

"I am so in love with you," I whisper to her, like it's a secret that should be kept between us.

"And I am so in love with you," she repeats my words barely above a whisper. "And I'm so proud of you for reaching out to your father."

I just nod my head against her forehead. I bury my head in the crock of her neck and let her hold me tightly. We're interrupted several minutes later by a soft noise. We pull apart and look to see Nina staring at us with Rex sitting next her.

"Yes sweetie?" Santana questions while chuckling at the two as they look up at us with their big brown eyes.

"Is Britty okay?" Nina asks and my heart melts a little.

"Yeah munchkin. I was just needed some hugs from your mommy," I say.

"Oh. Were you sad? Cause I always want mommy hugs when I'm sad," she says.

"I was a little sad, but your mommy's hugs have made it all better," I smile at Nina.

"Okay good. Could you read me a bedtime story now? Mommy said you would," Nina says matter-of-factly.

"Oh she did now. How can I refuse that request then? Okay go get settled into bed and I'll come in to read your story," I say.

"Okay," she takes off down the hall to her bedroom.

I chuckle lightly and look down at Rex sitting next to us. "Oh go on and join her," I point and he takes off after Nina.

"Well you heard her. She's ready for her bedtime story," Santana says.

I laugh and peck her lips before she moves off my lap. I walk into Nina's room and see her under the covers with a book on her lap and Rex lying beside her with his head on her legs. I settle in next to Nina and open the book. It only takes five pages before she is fast asleep. She must be exhausted; her class had a field trip today. I turn off her lights and walk into my room, where Santana is sitting up reading one of her law books. She's wearing her glasses that make you look absolutely sexy. I crawl into bed and slide up next to her.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in those glasses?"

She giggles and without looking up says, "Just every time I'm reading with them on."

"It never gets old."

"No it doesn't."

I start playing with the hem of her shirt. "How many chapters do you have to read tonight?"

"Three more pages, but if you keep doing that I'm never going to get through them," she says.

I don't stop. I move my hand under her shirt and draw out random patterns on her stomach. I move my hand lower to play with the hem of her waistband.

"How are those three pages coming along?" I sweetly ask.

She sighs and puts her book on the bedside table. "Yeah this isn't happening."

Before I know it, I'm on my back with Santana straddling my hips. She leans down so her lips are centimeters away from mine. "You're becoming a distraction."

She closes the gap between our lips with a passionate kiss. She pulls away and leans down to whisper in my ear, "but you're the best kind of distraction." Her words send a shiver down my spine. Things heated up pretty fast and the next few hours were spent in pure love making bliss.

The next morning when I wake up, I don't have Santana wrapped up in my arms and I don't like it. But that feeling quickly leaves when I smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Within seconds Santana is walking in with a tray filled with breakfast foods. More specifically pancakes.

"Aw damn you're up, I wanted to wake you," she says as she set the tray on the beside table and crawls into bed.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" I ask.

"Mm hmm," she nods and kisses my lips. "I took Nina to school and since we both have today off, I thought we could cuddle up in bed before your lunch."

"I love how you think," I say and kiss her.

Before things get heated, much like last night, she rolls off me and grabs the tray of food. I sit up as she lays the tray on my lap.

"I love you, thank you for this."

"Aw babe anytime." We spent the rest of the morning cuddled up in bed, watching some TV and talking. These were rare moments lately and we both take full advantage when we can.

I'm getting closer to the restaurant were I'm meeting my dad for lunch, and I'm getting nervous. I shouldn't be nervous about seeing my dad, but we haven't talked for almost over a month and I was so hurt by what he did.

I walk into the restaurant and there my dad sits at his favorite table. Immediately he sees me and stands to greet me with a hug. It's a little awkward, but I step into the embrace.

"Oh Brittany it's so good to see you," he says as he pulls away and pulls out my chair for me to sit.

"How are you?" he asks as he takes the seat across from me.

"I'm doing well. The show is keeping me busy."

"That's great. I'm so proud of you sweetie, you're doing something you love."

"Yeah," I say being short with him.

An awkward silence settles in between us. It only last a few minutes before my father sighs and being to talk. "Britt I'm so sorry for letting things get like this between us. I only want what's best for you and I see that Santana is what's best for you and I'm sorry I didn't see that before."

I search his eyes while he apologizes and see his sincerity. My father is not always an easy man to read, except if you're his family. When it comes to his daughters or his wife, he wears his feelings on his sleeves. People say I get that from him.

"I want there to be peace between us. I want my daughter back," he finishes.

I let out a deep breath. "I want my dad back, too."

He smiles brightly, a smile that I inherit and one that I return.

"How is Santana?" he asks.

"She's doing well. She's studying right now at home."

"And where's Nina?"

"She's at preschool."

"I met her. She's a very sweet kid and looks exactly like Santana."

"I know it amazes me how much they're alike. She is Santana's mini me. She has so much sass and she is so smart. Rex absolutely loves her," I gush.

"I bet he does," my dad says warmly knowing how Rex is. He's like a little kid himself. "If you don't mind me asking, and you don't have to answer, but where is the father?"

"I don't know. Santana doesn't talk about him and doesn't say much, so I don't push her. She was never in a relationship with the father, but I think he didn't want anything to do with Nina, which is a shame because she is such a great kid."

"And how are you handling everything? With work and dating someone with a little girl?" he asks because he cares.

"It was a little overwhelming at first, but we have a set schedule now. Everything is great. We block out Sundays for us. Nina loves the park so that's usually where we go."

"Sweetie I'm so impressed by you and I'm so proud. You've grown up so much and into such an amazing woman."

"Thanks dad."

"How's the new apartment?" he asks cautiously.

"It's nice. We like it," I shrug.

"You know if you ever want to move back to your old place you can."

"Thank you dad, but I like my new home. It's not just mine, but it's mine and Santana's home."

"I understand."

Dad and I talk for another hour as we eat. We say our goodbyes with plans for him to come over to dinner next week. He really wants to see the new place and get to know Santana a little more, especially how the first meeting went. I walk into the apartment to find Santana sitting at the kitchen table with books and notes laid out.

"Hi gorgeous," I say as I take a seat next to her and place a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hi," she says looking stressed.

"Hard class?" I ask.

"Yeah," she sighs, but she closes her books and continues, "How was lunch?"

"It went really well. We had a really good talk. He's coming over next week for dinner. He wants to see our place and spend some time with you. Kind of like a redo for the first time you guys met."

"Aw sweetie I'm happy for you guys," she says and gives me a kiss.

"Hey do you want to go with me to pick up Nina or do you want me to stall and let you study some?" I ask.

"I want a break, so I'll go with you," she says.

We decide to take Rex with us and as I hold my dog's leash and my girlfriend's hand, I can't help but think how life couldn't get much better than this.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative :)**


	19. Dinner with the LopezPierce

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and that everyone is enjoying the start of their summer and for those who are still in school and getting ready for finals Good luck!** Enjoy :)**

Chapter Eighteen

**No One's POV**

Matthew arrives home around four o'clock that afternoon after meeting his daughter for lunch. He walks into the dining room with a huge smile on his face and finds his wife sitting with stacks of paper.

"Good afternoon sweetheart," he happily greets his wife and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Good afternoon. How was your meeting in the city?" she asks without looking up. At the time Matthew lied to his wife, saying he had a work related meeting.

Matthew takes a seat at the table and sighs. He really can't lie to his wife. "I didn't have a meeting. I had lunch with Brittany."

Rebecca stops what she is doing and looks up at her husband. "Oh, you did?"

"Yes."

"Did that girl join you?" she says with a tad disgust.

"No Santana did not join us," Matthew says making sure to mention Santana's name and not refer to her as 'that girl.'

"Has our daughter come to her senses and dump her?"

"No she is still with Santana."

"Well then I don't understand the point of your lunch. She cut us off and chooses to live with someone who is going to use her."

"You don't even know Santana," he says with a little frustration.

"And neither do you," Rebecca snaps.

Matthew sighs. "I have to tell you something. I met with Santana two weeks ago begging her to let me see Brittany. If you gave her a chance you would really like Santana. She's smart, sweet, and loves our daughter. Isn't that what we have always wanted for our children?"

The heaviness of Matthew's words sink into the silent room. He looks at his wife, praying, hoping she'll say something, but she doesn't. He shakes his head in disappointment and makes his way to leave the room.

But he stops in the doorway and says, "I wouldn't be surprised if Brittany comes to us in a year saying she's going to marry Santana and I will be there for our daughter's wedding, watching proudly."

Rebecca has her back to Matthew, so he can't see the tears that begin to roll down her face.

**Santana's POV**

I've been nervously cooking and cleaning for the last two hours. I shouldn't be nervous, but I am. Today Brittany's dad is coming for dinner. Maybe I'm nervous because he is seeing the apartment for the first time and I don't know what he expects. Does he expect his daughter to be living in a penthouse like she did? I mean he must know we can't afford something like that. What if he hates this place? Okay now I'm being crazy. Of course, he'll like our place because it's Brittany's apartment; Brittany's apartment with me. I just need to relax. I turn on the radio and Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" is on. This is exactly what I need. I start moving around the kitchen, singing and dancing while cooking.

I hear the door open. I had sent Nina and Brittany to the store down the street because I had forgotten an ingredient.

_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody.**_

I sing and point to Brittany. Brittany points to herself and mouths, "me?"

_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

I sing and motion to her with my finger. She sets down her keys and grabs my hands and begins dancing with me. I continue to sing and laugh as she twirls me around the kitchen. Brittany is an amazing dancer; even goofing off she manages to have such grace to her movements that it's breathtaking.

_**I've been in love and lost my senses**_

_**Spinning through the town**_

_**Sooner or later the fever ends**_

_**And I wind up feeling down**_

_**I need a woman who'll take a chance**_

_**On a love that burns hot enough to last**_

_**So when the night falls**_

_**My lonely heart calls**_

I giggle as she does a little shimmy and then spins me. Brittany pulls away and picks up Nina as she spins around the apartment. Nina laughs the whole time and I can't help but to laugh as well. As the song comes to an end Brittany comes back to me and holds me tightly.

"I love you," she whispers in my ear.

"I love you too," I sigh and lean in to kiss her.

When I pull away she rests her forehand on mine. "It's nice to see you a little more relaxed."

I laugh a little. "Yeah I was going a little crazy wasn't I?"

"Just a little," she places a kiss on my forehead. I reluctantly pull away so I can finish dinner.

"Let's set the table Nina," Brittany says.

This is there ritual. Brittany will grab all the plates and silver ware and place it on the table. Since Nina is still too small to fully reach the table, Brittany picks her up and holds her as she puts everything in place. It really is the cutest thing.

"Good job munchkin," Brittany says as she sets Nina down once they're done.

Brittany rejoins me in the kitchen putting her arms around my waist from behind and pulling me into her.

"It smells wonderful," she whispers into my ear and then places a kiss on the side of my neck.

"You're distracting me," I say.

"I'm relaxing you. You're too tense," she says.

"Well you're doing more than relaxing me."

"Good," she kisses my neck again and nibbles at my pulse point.

I let her continue because truth is it is relaxing me, but five minutes later our buzzer goes off. Brittany goes to the intercom and it's her father. She buzzes him up and my nerves are back. It only takes her father a few minutes before he's knocking on our door.

**Brittany's POV**

I practically run to the door when I hear the knock. I've been excited all day. My dad has always been my idol and his opinion matters so much to me.

I open the door and give my dad a huge hug. "Hey dad."

"Hi, Brittany," he places a kiss on the top of my forehead.

We walk further into the apartment and Santana steps out of the kitchen to greet us.

"Hi Mr. Pierce it's so nice to see you again," she says as she extends her hand, but my father doesn't take it.

"Come on now I think we can hug now," my dad says and pulls Santana in for a hug, which she happily obliges. "This is for you two," he hands me a bottle of red wine.

"Thank you Mr. Pierce," Santana says and goes back into the kitchen.

"Let me give you the grand tour," I tell him.

I show him the bedrooms and family room where Nina is playing. He thought Nina's room was cute. So far he seems impressed with the apartment. We sit down in the family room on the couch and watch Nina play with Rex.

"They're absolutely adorable together," my dad says.

"I know. Rex loves that little girl so much."

"And so do you," he says giving me that knowingly father look.

"I do. I love both my girls," I say. "I'm going to check on dinner real quick."

I walk into the kitchen and pull out two glasses of wine. I uncork the bottle of wine and pour half a glass of wine into one.

"Here," I hand the glass to Santana.

"Oh no you drink tonight," she insists.

"I think it'll relax you. So you drink tonight," I say.

We have a rule. When we're in apartment with Nina only one of us can drink because sometimes you just need a glass of wine at the end of the day. Neither one of us will be drinking at the same time when Nina's around.

"Thank you," she says and takes the glass from my hand, but places a kiss on my lips before taking a sip from the glass.

I help Santana put the food on the table and call everyone to the table.

"Santana everything smells amazing," dad says as we sit down.

"Thank you. I hope you like it. It's an old family recipe," Santana says.

"No wine tonight Brittany? It's your favorite," dad asks.

"I have to dance early in the morning and I don't want to be sluggish," I say quickly, but I saw the guilty look on Santana's face.

"Oh good point. How is work going?"

"Well almost have the whole thing put together."

"I want tickets to the first show."

"Of course, daddy," I smile at him.

"And how are classes Santana?" he asks.

"Hard, but I'm loving them," she says.

"And how is Columbia treating you?"

"Great! The school is amazing."

"I think if Santana could she would live in the library," I joke.

"It's an amazing library," she defends.

"It's true," dad says. "They did a wonderful job with it."

We continue eating. Dad talks with Nina a bit, which I love more than anything that my dad likes Nina and she likes him. Dinner is going great and Santana has relaxed even more. I also think the two glasses of wine have helped. Santana gets Nina ready for bed as I clean off the table and put the dishes away.

**Santana's POV**

After putting Nina to bed I walk down the hall to the main room where I can hear Brittany and her father talking. I stop to listen and yes I know eavesdropping is wrong, but it is not going to hurt anyone right now.

"I'm so proud of you princess," Mr. Pierce says, "your family is lovely."

My heart swells when he says that. I'm so happy that he likes us.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot to hear you say that," Brittany says. "I have a future with them."

I hear Brittany take a deep breath before she continues. "I have never really pictured my future before, but with Santana I see it all. I see us getting married, having another kid, I think Nina should have a little brother or sister, maybe two. I see us growing old together and having grandkids. I'm going to marry her one day dad."

My heart is racing in my chest and I've never been so happy to hear Brittany say those things. That she pictures a future for us because since falling in love with Brittany I have seen all those things as well. I want to marry Brittany. I want to become Mrs. Pierce.

**Brittany's POV**

My dad chuckles. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. I was talking with your mother the other day."

"Dad," I warn.

"No I was telling her how much Santana loves you and how much you love her and that I wouldn't be surprised if you said you wanted to marry her."

"And what did mom say?" I ask.

He looks at me sadly. "Nothing. I'm sorry princess I'm really trying with her."

I just nod my head because I really don't want to talk about it anymore. A few minutes later Santana walks into the room.

"Well she just knocked out the second her little head hit the pillow."

"She's had a long day," I say as Santana takes a seat next to me.

"Well I better be going. Thank you so much for having me over. Dinner was amazing Santana," dad compliments.

"Thank you Mr. Pierce. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Santana says.

I walk my dad to the door. He gives me a hug and a kiss to the forehead. "You have a beautiful home Brittany. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too dad," I close the door behind him.

I walk back to the couch and sit down. Santana pulls herself onto my lap.

"Dinner went well," she says.

"Yeah," I say.

She runs her fingers through my hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Dad just said that my mom is still being well my mom," I say sadly.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry," she says and hugs me. "But hey you're father came around, maybe your mom will too."

"Maybe," I say.

Santana gets up and pulls me by my hand. "Come on we're both exhausted let's go to bed."

I do as I'm told and follow her into the bedroom. I just hope my mom will get to be apart of my family someday.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative. :)**


	20. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: **Good evening everyone. So I've been working on this chapter since 7am this morning. Partly because I couldn't sleep and partly because my new puppy couldn't sleep. Anyways like everyone I'm excited to see the season finale of Glee, and I probably will cry. Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews and support. You guys are awesome. Now enjoy the new chapter :).

Chapter Nineteen

**Brittany's POV**

Tonight is the opening night of the play I've worked so hard choreographing. To say I'm nervous is an understand statement. I'm beyond nervous, I mean this is the biggest thing I've ever worked on and I worked so hard on it. I'm backstage pacing before the performance. I kind of wish I could dance, that would at least make the nerves go away a little. It's about five minutes before the curtains go up when I feel arms around my waist. I jump a little in surprise. I turn around and there is Santana, looking beautiful as ever.

"Hey," I say giving her a quick kiss. "How did you get back here?"

"I have my ways," she winks. "Besides I wanted to see how you were holding up?"

"I'm doing good," I say trying to convince myself more than her.

"Lies," she says. "You barely slept last night."

"Okay fine I'm freaking out a little," I sigh in defeat.

"Everything is going to be great!"

"And how do you know?"

"Because my wonderful, amazing, talented girlfriend is the head choreographer, so I know it's going to be great!"

"Wow! Can I meet this girlfriend?" I tease.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Are you going to stay back here or come sit down with us?" she asks.

"Stay here."

She nods understanding. "Okay, I'll see you afterwards. Your dad is talking about getting celebratory drinks."

"Of course he is," I laugh.

"He's just proud," she says. "He's definitely out there telling everyone around him that his daughter is the choreographer."

"Okay well just watch him and I'll see you afterwards."

"Alright sweetie. I love you," she says and kisses me.

"I love you too," I tell her and give her one last kiss before leaving.

The director gives the cast a short pep talk before they go on. The pacing begins as the music starts and everyone takes his or her places. The show goes on without a problem and it's a hit. The audience is laughing hysterically and the performers have done a wonderful job. I'm invited out with the cast to celebrate, but I respectfully decline.

"Oh got to go home to the wifey I see?" one of the dancers joke.

I laugh. "Yeah it's nice to have a hot, sexy girlfriend to go home to every night, you should try it sometime Joe."

A chorus of 'ohs' rings through the cast while Joe just laughs it off. We're always like this, joking around and stuff. After leaving backstage, I try to find everyone else. The theater is so packed, but suddenly I feel a little force run into me. I look down and there is Nina with her arms wrapped around my legs.

"Hey munchkin," I pick her up.

"That was funny Britty," she says.

I know she probably didn't understand the humor, but at least she thought it was funny.

"Thanks. Now did you run away from your mommy again?" I ask.

"No she said I could go to you, but just straight to you," Nina answers proudly.

"Good job. Now where is your mommy?" I ask looking around, but I don't see her.

"Behind you," Santana says.

I turn around and with Santana are my father, her mother, Quinn, Jenny, Kurt, and Blaine all smiling. My dad looks the proudest of everyone.

"That was amazing Britt," Santana hugs me and gives me a big kiss.

"Thanks San," I smile.

I pass Nina to Santana so I can hug everyone else.

"I'm so proud of you princess," dad gives me a huge bear hug.

"Thanks daddy."

Quinn is next with the hug. "Seriously, best work I've ever seen you produce. That was fantastic."

I laugh. "Thanks Q."

Blaine and Kurt congratulate me as well.

"Okay let's go celebrate. I want to take my gays out," dad jokes and wraps one arm around my shoulder and the other around Quinn's.

"Okay dad," I laugh.

"But I don't want to go," Nina whines. She's going home with Maria for the night. Maria had offered for us, which was very nice of her.

"Nina we've talked about this. You got to stay up late so you could watch the play, but then it was straight to bed afterwards," Santana says.

"But mommy," Nina whines and buries her head into Santana's neck.

"Hey munchkin, you know who is waiting for you at home?" I ask her.

"Who?" she asks weakly.

"Rex. He can't sleep without you and you want him to sleep don't you?"

She nods. "Okay see you have to go to help him sleep."

"Okay," she smiles a little.

Santana hands Nina over to Maria and kisses Nina's forehead. "Be good sweetie. Thanks mom."

"Not a problem. Brittany that was absolutely wonderful. I just might have to see it again," Maria says.

"Thanks Maria," I smile to her.

Maria and Nina head off in a separate direction from us. We go to a local bar down the street where Quinn, Kurt, and I usually go.

"Okay what is everyone drinking?" my dad asks.

"I say we do a round of shots first," Quinn suggests.

"Agreed. We're celebrating," Kurt says.

I shake my head, but Quinn is already headed to the bar to order the shots. Within minutes a waitress comes to the table with a tray of shots. Quinn hands out the shots and hands me two.

"Here you go Britt, two for the superstar. I think you need it more than any of us," Quinn says.

"I can always count on you," I laugh.

"Wait a toast," dad suggests. "Here's to Brittany. The best damn choreographer this city has ever seen."

I blush a little. "Brittany!" everyone cheers.

I down both shots and the burn like hell. I haven't drank a lot in months with this play, so my tolerance isn't at it's normal high. I am glad that Santana is letting go tonight. She doesn't have to work or go to classes tomorrow. We both have the day off and Maria agreed to take Nina to school, so we have the whole morning to ourselves. Oh the possibilities.

"Thanks guys for coming out to see the play. It means everything to me to share this with you guys," I say.

"Aww Britt where else would we be," Kurt says.

"More shots!" Quinn says loudly and everyone laughs.

When Quinn leaves Santana leans over and whispers, "I'm loving Quinn right now."

"And why is that?"

"She's trying to get you hammered and drunk Brittany is usually horny Brittany," she husks in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Well I'm hoping drunk Santana is just as horny as drunk Brittany."

"Oh babe you haven't seen anything yet," she says and pulls away with a smirk.

Suddenly, I want the celebration to be over so the real celebration can start. The drinks keep coming and within an hour and a half I'm hammered. My dad left twenty minutes ago he didn't want me to see me too drunk. Something about how a father should never have to see that. I don't really know, I would've been happy for him to stay for this. Anyways I'm hammered, like really hammered, like I can barely see straight. Santana is drunk too, but not as much as me, she's just the silly drunk.

I slowly stumble my way over to Santana just in time for her to keep me from falling over on my face.

"And where do you think you're going babe?" she whispers in my ear.

"To you," I slur. "I really want to take you home and do some things that are probably illegal in other states." Hardest sentence for me to say, ever.

"Wanky," she winks. "Good because I want to take you home and take you all over the apartment."

"To the apartment!" I yell and point towards the door.

Santana laughs and tells Quinn we're heading out because I'm too drunk, but I know Quinn knew the truth. Hell I think everyone knew the truth. Apparently, I couldn't stop talking about my gorgeous girlfriend. So, Santana and I head to our apartment. Thankfully we take a cab because walking is just too difficult. It takes us a while to get up the stairs and into the apartment, but once we're inside I pin Santana up against the door and attach our lips.

We spend hours having sex all over the apartment. I am kind of surprised since I'm wasted, but it had to be the hottest sex we've ever had. Drunk Santana and drunk Brittany are definitely great together.

In the morning, I wake up to the harsh sun shiny in our bedroom. I groan out, in pain and suddenly the sunlight is gone. Santana had shut the curtains.

"Why aren't you in this bed and more specially wrapped up in my arms?" I whisper.

She lightly chuckles and crawls back into my open arms.

"That's much better," I kiss her bare shoulder. Luckily she didn't get dressed.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"My head is pounding and I haven't even tried to move my legs, but I doubt that I can walk," I say chuckling.

"Yeah I can't really walk well either," she says. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't want to get up," I say.

"You don't have to I'll make you something and bring it to you," she says.

"Um yeah I don't want you to move either."

"Then you're going to starve."

"But I'll starve holding my love," I say.

She laughs and snorts a little. "That was so cheesy."

"I know, but I couldn't resist."

"Okay well I'm hungry, so I'm going to make us breakfast. I'll be right back," she says and begins to move out of my arms.

"Fine," I pout.

I watch as she puts on a pair of boxer shorts and one of my t-shirts. I love it when she wears my clothes. I manage to wait about two minutes before I climb out of bed. I throw on some sweatpants and one of my dance shirts. I walk into the kitchen to find Santana singing to whatever is on the radio. I'm not really paying attention. I'm too focused on her shaking that gorgeous ass.

I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She jumped a little, but relaxed immediately.

"I thought you were going to sleep more?" she asks.

"Yeah, but I have this problem where I just can't keep away from you right now," I say as I place a kiss on her neck.

"Oh well I'm not complaining," she says.

"Good."

We eat breakfast and go straight back to bed. We sleep for a little bit before we have to get up and pick Nina up from school.

Santana and I step out of the apartment ten minutes before we have to pick Nina up from school, but as we step out of the door and onto the street I see someone I haven't talked to in a few months.

"Mom?" I ask and my mom walks up to Santana and me.

"Hello Brittany," my mom says and doesn't even acknowledge Santana.

"What are you doing here?" I ask not knowing she knew where I lived.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks.

"Actually we're just heading out," I say. I haven't let go of Santana's hand this entire time, I think my grip may have tighten upon seeing my mom.

"Please," she begs. Well this is new, the whole begging thing.

"Britt why don't you go talk to your mom and I'll meet up with you in a bit?" Santana suggests.

"But babe," I semi-protest.

"No go. I'll see you in a bit." Santana hugs me and whispers, "I'll send Nina your love."

She kisses my cheek and then leaves. Suddenly, I'm really nervous as to why my mom is here.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"Let's go for coffee," she says.

"Not until you tell me why you're here," I demand.

"Please Brittany I'm trying to explain myself."

"Fine. There is a Starbucks around the corner."

We begin walking towards Starbucks and things are silent. We order and I pay for my own and grab a table.

"What's this about mom?" I ask when she sits down with her coffee.

"You did a wonderful job with the play," she compliments and I'm surprised.

"You saw?"

"I've seen all your performances," she confesses.

"What?" I'm shocked. Not once has she let me know that she's seen my work. "Why didn't you say anything? I always thought you hated what I did."

"Brittany you need to understand something. I grew up in a different time period and in a different class. It wasn't common for someone to chase their dreams and marry who they really love."

"Wait," I interrupt. "You don't love dad."

"At first I wasn't in love with him. My family was friends with your father's family. They practically had everything planned out for us and saw a future for us. When you're father and I married I wasn't in love with him, but with another man who my father didn't seem fit for me to marry. He was a hard worker, and in a lower class, so my father didn't approve. My mother had no say, daddy always had the final word. But listen to me, I was always faithful to your father and I learned to love him and eventually fell in love with him. He really is a great man, it just took me longer to realize it." (A/N a little notebookie I know)

I'm trying to process everything, but this is unbelievable, but she continues. "I've been jealous of you Brittany. You've done everything I've wanted my life to be. You're a wonderful dancer, followed your dreams, and are with the one you love."

"Wait you danced?" I ask still processing and still shocked.

"Yes. Where do you think you get your talents? I shouldn't be jealous of my daughter and for that I am so sorry. I spent years in envy when I should be telling you how proud I am of you. You have done so much and your wonderful, smart, and so brave. That's what I should've been saying this whole time. And I am sorry about how I treated Santana. It was unfair of me, but I was looking out for you. You're father has spent weeks pleading your case and Santana has won him over. I want to try Brittany please, let me try."

I sit there stunned. All this time I never knew my mom could dance and that she was forced to marry my father. It puts things in a whole knew perspective.

"I don't know what to say. No wait, I'm angry that you never told me this before and I'm sad that you never lived out your dreams."

"Don't be sad for me. My life didn't turn out how I may have dreamed at the age of seventeen because my dreams changed. I don't regret my life and I don't resent it. I resent the fact that I let this stupid jealous come between us. I'm so sorry."

"Mom, I don't, I just," I stutter not really knowing what to say.

"I know this doesn't make up for anything, but I want to give you something." My mom reaches into her purse and pulls out a black velvet box. She opens it and slides it across the table. I gasp when I see the diamond ring. "It was my mother's, your grandmother's, engagement ring. You have no idea how much you're like her. I want you to have it, I know she would want you to have it, for you you're ready to propose to Santana."

Tears have formed in my eyes. My grandmother died 2 months after I was born. I'm told, except for my blue eyes, that I look exactly like her. I've seen pictures of her when she was younger and the resemblance is uncanny. My parents also tell me how much of my spirit and out look on life is like hers.

I don't touch the box, but instead I confess. "Mom Santana has a daughter."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Your father told me. He says you're really good with her. I want you to have this ring, Brittany. I know you love this woman and that you're most likely going to spend the rest of your life with her."

"I am," I say quietly. "I wanted to propose next month."

"Well now you have a ring," she smiles.

Tears are rolling down my cheeks. "Thank you mom. Thank you."

I take the ring and exam it before putting it into my pocket.

"I bet you'll be wanting to get home to Santana and Nina," my mom says.

"Yeah."

"Your father says you're a really cute looking family."

Then I have an idea. "Mom would you like to meet my family?"

She smiles brightly. "I would love to."

**Please R&R it's most appreciative :)**


End file.
